Pretty Baby
by sachita1212
Summary: "Ella puso mi mundo de cabeza, después ya no hubo salvación". Una historia de un hombre que creyó tenerlo todo, hasta que un día entendió que no tenía nada.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**

**Pretty baby**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

El sol en las ciudad caía directamente sobre mi auto, en la radio una canción de los Beach Boys se escuchaba suavemente, recordaba mi época como surfista despistado en las playas, cuando tenía veinte años y mi vida se resumía a las olas, a los coños dulces de las chicas de diminutos bikinis y a la cantidad de hierba que podía aguantar.

Puedo rasguñar en la memoria esa época en que ser joven era simplemente ir del día hacia la noche sin tener que pensar en papeles, ex esposa, hija pequeña que me miraba como si yo fuese un extraño y toda la mierda en que se convirtió mi vida. Si le hubiesen dicho a ese joven como sería su futuro, el comentario habría sido uno solo: ¡Vaya mierda!

Porque es una mierda, mucho dinero, cuatro autos, un cheque de manutención para Tania y todos esos clientes que engrosaban mi cuenta bancaria tan solo porque yo les quitaba de encima toda la basura que les rodeaba, era un sofisticado buitre carroñero al servicio de la gente millonaria, sobre todo, actores de cine y sus demandas: ex esposas, ex amantes, ex niñeras, publicaciones negativas y palabras ofensivas. Todo aquello que para gente del común era algo que se lidiaba con una charla, un golpe —y si eres extremo, con un tiro en la nuca— yo, el abogado de las estrellas, lo remediaba litigando con mi cháchara pretensiosa. Yo era el dador, el que hacia feliz a todos, el abogado del diablo y la puta de las leyes y no me iba mal. Tengo reconocimiento profesional y mucho dinero, formaba parte del circo de esta ciudad.

Un día tuve muchos sueños… muchos… ahora estoy aquí, rico, divorciado, padre de una niña y con mi destino de hombre brillante y su herencia de tradición política tirados a la basura.

Di la vuelta por Hollywood Bulevar, alargué mi mano hacia la radio, escuchar noticias sobre el show business era algo que no me importaba, pero hacia parte de mi trabajo, sonreía ante la ironía: un egresado de Yale, adorador de Charles Bukowsky —pasé sentado tardes enteras con amigos, fumando una muy mala mariguana, criticando un sistema de mierda que se basaba en lo superficial y en los sueños que la industria cinematográfica le daba a un país repleto de basura blanca y me sentí parte de la última generación de imbéciles que pensábamos que América era una bazofia y que debía ser explotada desde nuevo México hasta Canadá— todo un chico culto que detestaba el cine por darle a la gente razones de peso para no rebelarse y que, de acuerdo a lo que estipulaba la familia, debía ser senador por el partido republicano terminó convertido en un maldito Judas, por razones equivocadas.

Alargué mi mano para tomar el iPhone que con su tonada monótona me indicaba que mi secretaria me llamaba, me topé con una bragas de encaje de color lila que olían a coño depilado y a bronceador de coco… mi cita caliente, la chica de las grandes mamadas mecánicas… una hermosa periodista que a cambio de sexo caliente y sin compromiso, iba conmigo a sitios de moda y soñaba con que la contactara con los presidentes de las grandes cadenas de televisión. Era un buen trato, nada de dramas, no compromisos, solo una noche a la semana y todo estaba bien para mí.

El sexo romántico, con deseo y amor, hace años desapareció de mi lista de prioridades… lo dejé ir, lo sacrifiqué y me casé con la primera mujer que me aceptó… tenía que enterrar una obsesión… tenía que cuidar mi futuro y que mis aspiraciones políticas no se vieran empañadas por un sucio y negro deseo… para que una niñita de ojos oscuros, vainilla y zapatos de colegiala no terminara corrompiendo mi mundo y me llevara, con su mano de uñitas de nácar rosa, directo al infierno.

No mucho más de lo que ya ardía.

Ella que puso mi mundo de cabeza con sus quince años de edad, me volvió loco y me hizo caminar en la cuerda floja a mis treinta y ocho años, jamás había caído tan fuerte, jamás había sido tan desgraciado.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**

**Pequeña historia que será escrita en el mes de agosto, actualizada si puedo todos los días, muchas gracias a todas por acompañarme en esta aventurita que salió al escuchar una canción, no pensaba escribir otra cosa hasta no terminar las otras historias, pero como está será super pequeña, pues aquí está. Un Olderward para quienes aman a un Edward mayor y con canas. Sólo será desde su punto de vista, ojalá la disfruten tanto como yo escribiendo esto.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

**Pretty Baby **

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

El camino a mi oficina está teñido de sonrisas y buenos días, tengo cuatro socios, siete secretarias, muchos asistentes y dos recepcionistas.

Además de las competencias profesionales deben cumplir con el perfil que exijo para mi empresa: sonrisas y belleza. Cada guiño y cada mueca les asegura su cheque o su mantenimiento en la firma, soy el socio mayoritario y fundador… puedo devolver las sonrisas y los buenos días. Es un acto mecánico de un buen hipócrita, en mi intentona política, aprendí a besar niños que olían a vómito, mujeres que destilaban perfumes rancios y a hombres corruptos sin moral así que mi comienzo monótono de cada día es un reflejo de la mentira aprendida del farsante profesional.

No puedo decir que me importa algo quienes son, no puedo decir que sus vidas y sus nombres me interesan tanto como la tierra bajo mis uñas, pero son mis trabajadores y los elijo como a mí me gustan.

— Señor Cullen.

Es mi secretaria Jessica, alarga su mano y me da mi vaso de agua con hielo, nuestra relación está basada en la reciprocidad: ella cumple lealmente con todo el trabajo y yo deposito en su cuenta una gran cantidad.

Ya superó su enamoramiento… cuando recién llegó —aunque sabía que en un bufet de abogado, las relaciones amorosas entre jefe y secretaria están prohibidas— perdía la respiración y se sonrojaba tan solo con verme, si sigue aquí es porque su calidad profesional supera a todas las que he tenido.

Mi oficina es el terreno de soledades y de mentiras sin daños colaterales, era el terreno de muchas simulaciones, personas que fingían caerse bien y se hablaban correctamente pero, cuando llegaba las cinco de la tarde, apenas ponían un pie en la calle, se sacaba su careta y se iban a vivir otra vida… quizás superficial… quizás monótona y estúpida… pero verdadera.

Tomé el agua, observé por lo bajo a Jessica quien se arreglaba su cabello rubio y esperaba que hasta la última gota fuese bebida. Era el ritual diario para comenzar con el orden del día.

Día de romper sueños.

Día de triunfos basados en la ruina de otros.

Otro día más en mi fracasada vida.

— Su esposa lo necesita.

Tanía —mi tabla de salvación en el intento por no perderme en la vida— mi ex esposa que, tres años después del divorcio es ahora mi mejor amiga.

Nos casamos por no perder y cuando nos separamos, entendimos que éramos buenos siendo como esas dos personas que después de versen desnudas saben que vienen de mundos diferentes y que sentados uno frente al otro —sin mentiras y con amor de por medio— pueden hablar de cosas reales, de alma a alma siendo los mejores amigos.

No amé a Tania en nuestro intento de hacer una familia, ahora la amo porque no tengo que besarla en la boca sintiendo que es la culpa, porque ya no le hago el amor escapando de la hoguera, la amo porque me dio libertad de no tener que fingir un sentimiento que jamás le perteneció porque su dueña era _Ella_.

_El amor era una niñita fresa y azúcar, chupando unas Lollipops cerezas y bebiendo litros y litros de Pepsi… El amor era unas medias de lana hasta la rodilla y un cuaderno repleto de tontas canciones… El amor era una niña de alma traviesa que besaba a todos dejando en sus mejillas el brillo color rosa de su boca…_

— ¿Le depositaste?

—Sí, Mr. Cullen, es por la niña, quiere saber si va a confirmar la asistencia al recital de ballet de la escuela.

Mi hija, el fruto del desencuentro. Una muñequita de ojos verdes y cabello rojo que me sigue mirando como el hombre que se desesperaba por no entender su retahíla de palabras sin sentido y su mundo de caricaturas y peluches. La amo, sólo que no soy capaz de decírselo.

Ella me hizo saber cómo mi padre me amó, en silencio, lleno de miedo, incapaz de decir una sola palabra de cariño. Mi padre, quien en su lecho de muerte me apretaba la mano intentando retener el aire y haciendo cuentas de todo los noes que se dio a sí mismo, antes de morir me dijo que me amaba. Me asusta pensar que cuando muera no pueda declararle mi amor a Kate, que tenga esa misma sensación de culpa que vi en los ojos de mi viejo, y que ella, al igual que yo, piense que ya es demasiado tarde.

— ¿Cuándo es?

— El viernes.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendo frente a Jessica quien arruga su nariz por mi osadía, no llego a dar la segunda calada cuando me lo quita, lo apaga en el agua de un pocillo, tira ambientador y abre la puerta de mi oficina.

— ¿A qué hora?

— A las cinco de la tarde, a esa hora no tiene cita.

— Lo pensaré.

Doy tres pasos hacia mi oficina, quiero escapar del olor al ambientador y de su cara de desaprobación porque no me preocupo por Kate, mi hija.

¿De qué me preocupo yo? de todo lo insustancial… de la belleza, de la apariencia, de ganar y ganar… para mis clientes y para mi vida que no es vida… soy un no sé qué vacío, forrado de billetes… una construcción precisa y aburrida que comenzó en ese campo de golf una tarde pletórica de sol y con aroma suicida.

— Lo están esperando, Mr. Cullen, la nueva pasante llegó hace una hora.

Doy un bufido ¡otra pasante! no me gustan las chica recién graduada, con cabello perfecto, que utilizan mi bufet como peldaño en su carrera, pero relaciones públicas firmó convenio con la universidad y estoy obligado a recibir la mejor promoción para que pueda jugar ser la próxima gran abogada que escalará directamente a la suprema corte.

— Que esperé una hora más.

Cierro apresuradamente la puerta, corro hasta las ventanas y las abro de par en par, el sol cae perpendicular dentro de la oficina y enciendo otro cigarrillo… comienzo de nuevo y me siento estancado como siempre… soy un hombre que no puede parar, una máquina calibrada para hacer los mismos movimientos… un sin cesar de nada… una sucesión de tedio. Me siento institucionalizado.

Estoy viejo… me agobia mi corbata… termino de fumar el cigarro. Acomodo mi cabello —hoy le descubrí dos canas más— me siento en el gran sillón y me apresto a sonreír como el triunfador que no soy. Presionó el interruptor.

— Dile a la chica que pase, Jessica.

— Sí, Mr. Cullen.

Tamborileó con mis dedos la mesa, sólo es decirle bienvenida y darle a entender que es la primera y la última vez que hablaré con ella veinte palabras. Ya no estoy para ser íntimo, no quiero tener amigos y hoy no estoy para ser amable con quien no me interesa.

La puerta se abre tímidamente, una cascada de cabello castaño es lo que veo, un perfume conocido llega a mi nariz y el rostro de mi pesadilla se asoma. Con una sonrisa maliciosa me saluda, el fantasma que me atormenta ahora es real, el amor que no tuve vuelve a atormentarme.

— Hola, señor Cullen.

— ¿Isabella?

Ella agacha su cabeza por un segundo, la levanta al otro, sonríe y se muerde su boca y soy en este momento un hombre muerto que ha vuelto a nacer, soy de nuevo aquel que años atrás era un incendio viviente.

— ¿Me recuerda?

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**

**Wow, gracias chicas por tan lindo recibimiento, no actualicé ayer porque pues Ximena tiene las manos llenas con Sacha, y yo soy una linda esclavista y ella a veces se me rebela.**

**Gracias a todas.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

**Pretty Baby **

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

_Siete años antes…_

Charlie Swan mira concentradamente la pelota de golf, ruedo los ojos divertido al ver como el parece rezarle a los ángeles para que llegue al hoyo indicado, respiró impaciente, la verdad en que el golf no es mi deporte favorito… es demasiado quieto y aburrido para alguien que ha amado el mar y que a los veintidós años de edad fue con un grupo de amigos para enfrentarse a las grandes olas del mar en Nueva Zelanda. El golf es el deporte de mi padre, entiendo que está hecho para hacer negocios, tener contactos y hacer, lo que yo llamo, la diplomacia de la mentira.

Me miro mis manos, están demasiado pulidas y limpias, ya han quedado atrás mis manos de deportista extremo y de sistemático fumador de hierba. A veces extraño un buen porro, extraño los días en que podía tomar una maleta y largarme donde yo quisiera. Pero, maduré… ahora conduzco un Porsche, vivo en un loft en pleno Beverly Hills y comiendo algo más que frijoles enlatados. Soy un traidor y puedo decir que no me importa… ser un hippie viviendo en un sucio departamento y leyendo a Jack Kerouac no es lo que quiero de mi vida, aprendí que el mundo no es de aquel que vive de sueños de ácido, pensando en que la igualdad es un derecho gratuito, comprendí que el mundo es para los ganadores que entienden como es el juego y ¿qué decir? Me gusta ganar, me gusta el poder y cambiar mi auto cada año. Preferí cambiar de bando que cambiar al mundo… «_¡No! ¡eso es políticamente incorrecto!__»_… Elegí otra manera de cambiar el mundo… «_¡ahí si!__»_ Un buen apartamento, un decente seguro médico, auto lujoso y el más grande de los televisores para ver a los Dodger ganar.

Puedo vender el sueño a todos, invertí ocho años en Yale para llegar a ser un gran vendedor de quimeras... soy republicano… soy fundamentalista… defiendo la tradición… y el summun de la mentalidad capitalista. Mi familia está contenta, mi padre me mira desde sus lentes y sabe que al final ha triunfado sobre mis rebeldes gritos de forajido y que mi piel bronceada y cabello aclarado por el sol es una cosa del pasado. Lo único que no le di a mi padre fue mi estadía en el ejército, seguramente una herida de guerra y eso hubiera completado el cuadro completo de lo que él llamaría el legado Cullen.

Me faltaba una esposa y unos hijos, pero era en lo único que no podía darle gusto, si debía sacrificado mi amor al mar y a mi pequeño vicio, no lo haría con mi amor por las mujeres y por practicar mi deporte más extremo: Saltar de cama en cama.

¡Soy bueno! Demasiado bueno… Algún día me casaré, una esposa es fundamental para aquella fotografía perfecta que todos amarán.

— ¡Oye Charlie! —el hombre se adelanta con su cady que carga los palos de golf a pleno medio día, yo conduzco el pequeño carro tras ambos— ¡vas a ganarme!

Swan voltea y sonríe pícaro… odio el golf, pero eso no quiere decir que no sé jugarlo, pero hoy me interesa que él crea que puede hacerlo mejor que yo, necesito sus contactos con varios políticos en Washington… perder es mi manera de ganar.

Me bajo del carrito y tomo mi palo número seis, observo la pelota que quieta espera por el golpe, puedo ser preciso, puedo darle con tranquilidad y seguridad pero simplemente me dejo llevar, pienso en mi agenda, en mi visita al hospital de caridad, en la campaña para controlar el uso de cocaína en los malecones de las playas de Malibú… una leve nostalgia me invade, yo era uno de aquellos que tras la adrenalina del surf me daba un buen pase y buscaba una rubia que se dejara llevar hasta Santa Mónica y allí terminaba un buen día… debo pensar en la entrevista que daré mañana para una cadena local, en mi traje, en Tania —y sus bragas de encaje que compra para su novio pone cuernos, pero que al final yo desgarro en mi intento de consolarla cuando descubre que él otra vez la ha engañado— pienso en sus tetas grandes y firmes y en su coño lubricado por su rabia y deseos de venganza… ¡Qué zorra!

Pienso en todo y con el sol sobre mi cara le doy a la pelota y va directamente a otra parte que no es el hoyo nueve. Charlie Swan resuella, yo hago un gesto de hombros levantados fingiendo que me da pena perder.

— Eres un desastre, Edward Cullen —me da la mano con prepotencia, me gusta este hombre, me gusta que ame su dinero, me gusta su hedonismo de ricachón sin culpa, es un hombre que come, bebé y juega a ganar todo el tiempo. Me gusta que sea un inmoral y que no lo oculte… esos son los hombres que construyen el futuro… «_¡oh! ¡oh! Otro no__»__… _me gusta que sea directo y sin dobleces, que no se oculte tras caretas, esos son los hombres que con verdad, construyen el futuro… «_eso es políticamente correcto__»__._

— Soy masoquista, Charlie, además me gusta tu compañía.

El hombre suelta una carcajada, da palmadas sobre mi hombro mientras toma una corona de lujo.

— No mientas, Cullen, yo te conozco muy bien, conozco tu juego, chico —me guiña el ojo y le contesto con un gesto de mueca torcida diciéndole que no me importa lo que piensa mientras hable de mi con sus amigos, los inversores.

— Mi familia está en el restaurante Edward, mi esposa, mi hija y una amiga de ésta, acompáñame a almorzar.

¡Demonios no! podía estar con Swan, pero… ¿con su familia? ¿qué interesante podía tener almorzar con la esposa y la hija? Tenía un trabajo que cumplir: romperle el trasero a Tania y darle su cuota de rencor del día.

— Me encanta la idea, pero tengo un compromiso previo

Swan se acercó, era intimidante, del hombre bonachón que celebró su triunfo en el golf al que yo veía —con ojos de lince y cara de pocos amigos—no quedaba nada.

— Mañana me voy a Nueva York, Cullen, voy a conversar con mis amigos inversores, compartamos el almuerzo familiar… es una buena manera de despedida, debemos tener suerte en el viaje, tu carrera política necesita auspiciadores.

_Hijo de puta… mi padre lo odiaría…_

— Sera un placer acompañarte, Charlie.

Llegamos hasta el lugar que era descubierto, mi nariz percibió el olor clorado de las piscinas, a pesar que estaba vestido de blanco, el sol pegaba duro… me acomodé el sombrero que cubría mi cabello recién cortado y me puse mis nuevas gafas Cartier y me encaminé hacia el comedor del club.

El ambiente familia acomodaba de Los Ángeles era muy elitista, yo crecí viviendo entre ellos, mi padre se sienta en los grandes sillones del poder representando, como senador, al estado. Mi madre provenía de una antigua familia de origen hispano, vivía obsesionada con su peso, tratando de no engordar tras cada botella de vino. Era el matrimonio perfecto, mi madre lo mira sin ver y mi padre, cuando ella le habla, finge escucharla. Sin hermanos y viviendo en una casona tradicional, mi vida transcurrió internado en un colegio privado, mis amigos eran los compañeros —en ese tiempo, ya era el campeón de las maratones de masturbación—, a los quince, descubrí el surf, y rogué a mi padre que me sacara del internado… y así fue que entretuve mis tardes californianas practicando con mi tabla y pude tener vida de familia, al menos, veinte minutos al día... la escuela y el surf ocupaban mi vida.

Renée, la mujer de Swan, una mujer muy rubia y alta, de voz tranquila y pausada, se escondía en el silencio para no evidenciar que nunca pasó por una universidad. Eso era cuando estaba sobria —lo comprobé en un cena en que estuvo sentada a mi lado— pero, ahora me abrazó con fuerza y percibí su olor a alcohol… me sorprendió con el agarre que duró más de lo que yo deseaba y que finalizó, restregando su cuerpo contra el mío… ¡simplemente, repugnante!

— Eres demasiado hermoso, Cullen—ella me señaló con uno de sus dedos de uñas largas pintadas de rojo— ¡demasiado! con esa cara serás el mejor presidente de Estados Unidos.

Me quito el sombrero, hago una mueca como sonrisa, Charlie golpea su vientre, se hace el desentendido con el coqueteo de su esposa, sirvió vino blanco helado y me invitó a que me sentara. Con la copa en la mano me instalé a la mesa que estaba al aire libre, miraba a la gente pasar por mi lado e intentaba tener una conversación de política con Swan quien, al juzgar como bebía, pronto estaría como su mujer.

— Tienes que conocer a mi niñita, Cullen, mi chica es especial, la mejor estudiante del Colegio de Señoritas de la Inmaculada Concepción.

¡Dios! odiaba la palabra colegio de señoritas y odiaba que con ella viniera unido tácitamente colegio católico. Son la una de la tarde y quiero largarme ya, Charlie se tambalea en su silla y se levanta y grita por una ventana.

— ¡Isabella! ¡Bella! —insiste con fuerza— ¡Allí está!

Volteó mi cabeza con indiferencia hacia la piscina.

Veo una niña que sonríe con gracia —mi corazón salta—, veo una niña blanca y lirio que sacude su cabello largo, húmedo y oscuro de un lado a otro —contengo la respiración—, veo a una niña con unos pequeños bikinis repletos de pepitas amarillas —la vena de mi frente, salta— una diosa rapaza que se lleva su mano a la parte trasera de su tanga y se la acomoda lascivamente en sus nalgas…

La veo a ella…

Y todo mi mundo se viene abajo… controlo mi respiración cuando ella corre hacia su padre haciendo que sus senos pequeños revoten frente a mis pupilas.

Y todo es vértigo y delirio. El mundo es un caleidoscopio de luces furiosas. Todo se mueve en torno a ella y su influjo me arrastra… estoy hipnotizado, oculto tras mis gafas, no puedo dejar de ver su ombligo y sus brotecitos mamarios que me llaman.

Mi boca se seca...

Mi corazón late como loco.

Mi razón se paraliza.

Y lo que me rodea deja de existir cuando ella se para delante de mí y dice, inocente.

— Hola.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**

**Gracias nenas por sus comentarios y lecturas, vamos hacia este Edward y su tragedia, esta historia es más amor que se esconde y se reprime que algo sexual, lo erótico vendrá en el deseo de tocar….y no poder. Muajajajaja….**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**PRETTY BABY **

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Me quito las gafas rápidamente, mi maldito corazón se sale del pecho, el sol cae sobre mi cara y me obliga a fruncir mi ceño, entrecierro los ojos y la veo frente a mí… una niña de piel caramelo.

Dejo de respirar.

Mi piel arde.

El sol no quema como este deseo imprevisto que hormiguea por mi piel.

— Hola —digo entre dientes.

Ella alarga su brazo derecho en señal de saludo, otra chica —una más pequeña— salta tras de ella. la ignoro, no la veo, mis ojos solo abarcan a Isabella Swan que espera, entre ansiosa y divertida, que yo le conteste el gesto.

Tengo miedo.

Temo arrodillarme y comenzar a besar sus pies y seguir y seguir… eternamente.

— Él es Mr. Cullen, bebé —su padre interrumpe mis desgarradoras cavilaciones de deseo, su padre y su bigote que se toma con la mano, toca el hombro de su hija y quiero agarrar un cuchillo y cortar su mano ¿cómo un sucio cerdo fue capaz de engendrar a un colibrí?

Ella hace un puchero, sus ojos marrones me investigan descaradamente, levanta su rostro hacia su padre y aletea sus pestañas con infantil inocencia.

— No le caigo bien, papi… no quiere saludarme.

Oh no.

¡No! ¡No! ¿Cómo decirle que no puedo respirar?

¿Cómo decirle que si tomo uno de sus deditos solo querré morderla?

Respiro y cada bocanada de aire me quema, carraspeo con dureza y tiendo mi mano hacia el pequeño pajarito multicolor de bikinis de pepitas amarillas… tarareo la estúpida canción en mi cabeza y puedo hasta sentir el pueril deseo de cantarle esa idiotez al oído.

— Mi nombre es Edward —aprieto su mano que no quiero soltar, ella sacude mi brazo de forma divertida… y mi mano lucha por atenazar sus dedos, parece que a ella no le importa.

Chispas y electrochoques arden en cada una de mis células y quiero llorar ante el hecho irremediable que tendré que soltarla.

Lo hago.

Su padre sonríe bonachonamente… quiero de nuevo atrapar su mano y hacer que ella se funda con mi piel.

Siento nostalgia de un toque.

Mareado ante la ausencia.

Salta alegremente, se coloca un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

— Eso suena súper serio.

¡Dios!

Treinta y ocho años y estoy peor que un perro baboso, muero por beber con mi lengua la pequeña gotita de sudor que corre por el valle de sus senos.

— Él es un gran político, nena, llegará al senado.

Se impresiona con lo que dice el padre, abre los ojos desmesuradamente y de ellos salen destellos rojizos… es un demonio, el diablo, el veneno… es la sensación de ser llevado a la velocidad de la luz a un espacio de vértigo y peligro.

— ¡Cool! —voltea a ver a su amiga, creo que ha dicho Alice o algo así, no me importa ¡nada! todo lo demás desaparece.

Estoy frente a esta adolescente, una lolita con ojos de fuego y viene a mí la memoria de mi primera vez fumando hierba… colores diferentes, retumbes de todo… sonido de gotas en la piscina, el chamuscar del sol sobre el pavimento, el rumor del prado cuando las personas zigzaguean caminando.

Estoy drogado y excitado.

La cosilla de pelo negro y muy largo, con braques — ¿su mejor amiga?— salta como si no pudiera cansarse jamás y en cada salto grita su nombre… ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Bella….

Bella..

Bella…

Hasta su nombre se enreda en mis pensamientos ¿respiro? Quiero tocarme el pecho para saber si aún existo… su presencia es un golpe demoledor que me hace consiente de cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosa, del recorrido de mi sangre… ¡hasta mis huesos!

Algo se dicen ambas a los ojos, de pronto las dos gritan como si hubiesen visto algo maravilloso, me calzo de nuevo mis lentes, quiero mirarla… mirarla a ella sin temer a que mis ojos delaten que la devoro.

— ¡Siii! —la niña voltea hacia su padre que ordena con su mano que sirvan la comida— ¡sería perfecto! ¡perfecto!

Bella da un pasito hacia mí, atrasa sus hombros y saca el pecho… mi polla está dura y latiendo… respiro profundo y dejo que pasen los seis segundo_… ¿quieres que todos te vean?_ Vendrán a ti como una bandada de cuervos _¿desde cuando eres un pervertido? _ ¡sí, un pervertido!...

En este momento me veo, con esta niña azucarada, lamiendo su cuerpo como si en ella estuviesen todas las fuentes de dulzura del mundo.

Me siento depravado.

Me siento sucio.

¡Yo me siento en un éxtasis religioso!

Abre su boca… quiere decirme algo, la punta de su lengua asoma entre sus dientes y sus labios… una imagen no santa se dibuja en mi cabeza _¡pervertido!_ tomo la copa de vino de la mesa y la bebo de una sola exhalación.

La niña intenta decir algo… ángel… ¡ángel!… muéstrame tu lengua una sola vez más… quiero enredar la mía en ella y beber tu saliva…

— Me da vergüenza —se lleva sus manos a su cara, una leve carcajada sale de ella y es una campana que, aunque suena leve, alborota mi sentidos.

— Bella —la chica amiga de ella camina en la punta de los pies, miro hacia abajo y veo las uñitas de Isabella que están maquilladas de varios colores— ¡no seas tonta! ¡es nuestra oportunidad!

— ¡Dile tú!—el diablo de bellos ojos solferinos empuja a su amiga hacia mí, es un polilla fea, de pecas por todas partes y ojos azules profundos… me fastidia, me choca… ella impide que siga en mi momento de enajenación.

— Mr. Cullen… yo… este… nosotras…

Pero la madre de Isabella las llama con voz ebria, Isabella bufa y sale corriendo hacia su madre, Alice la sigue con los hombros caídos, discuten y me muero por saber por qué, quiero estar allí y escuchar su parloteo de adolescente, daría mi sangre tan solo por poner mi mano en el hombro de Isabella Swan y mirar embelesado el lunar coqueto que _¡Dios! ¡sálvame!_ Está en el borde mismo entre su espalda y su delicioso culo.

Toma Pepsi…

Mucha gaseosa…

Come desaforadamente una tonelada de papas a la francesa, a la vez mastica chicle y mira impaciente la piscina.

Ella se mueve…

Yo respiro alfileres.

Ella habla…

Y yo, Edward Cullen, soy torturado por cuchillos…

Ella vive….

Y yo entiendo que veintitrés años me separan de tocarla.

Son las dos de la tarde, tengo miles de cosas por hacer, el sol se ha adentrado en mi piel y. la pira en que me convirtió Isabella Swan… arde… arde…

No quiero irme.

Quiero quedarme y escucharla.

Quiero mirarla jugar con las burbujas de la piscina.

Quiero ser el puto flotador donde ella posa sus nalgas y la sostiene en el agua.

Quiero ser su amiga que la escucha, su padre que la abraza, su madre que juega con su cabello, su amigo que va con ella a clase.

He enloquecido en una hora.

He vuelto a mi edad de joven ardiente que no tiene hora ni tiempo cuando deseaba a una chica.

Soy este hombre aterrado porque en un microsegundo mi universo ha explotado y vago por el espacio sideral sin razón y sin lógica.

Tengo treinta y ocho años y parece que he vivido dormido entre toneladas de hielo y ahora desde el centro de la tierra un volcán me ha levantado hasta llevarme a la superficie.

Hoy he visto el sol por primera vez en mi vida, mis años anteriores a este no son nada… nada valen, no he vivido.

El viejo Swan con aliento de whisky susurra en mi oído.

— ¿No es una cosita dulce mi hija, Cullen? Yo mataría por ella.

Quiero vomitar lo que he comido, aprieto mis dedos a los codos de la mesa y rastrillo mis uñas en el material.

— Creo que debo irme, Charlie.

El viejo me mira desde sus ojos ebrios, su bigote porno y pasado de moda me enferma.

— ¿Te ha gustado mi familia?

Me levanto y meto mis manos en los bolsillos, me duelen los músculos por la tensión, por el deseo de voltear hacia donde ella nada y dejar que todos vean como de mi boca sale saliva de animal en celo.

— Es una hermosa familia, Charlie.

Camino hasta Renée que se desparrama en la silla de sol, es una mujer que sigue los designios de todas: es un lagarto de piscina, está medio dormida y ronca levemente.

— Señora Swan —digo con voz ronca y gruesa, ella salta y una línea de baba se desliza por las comisuras de su boca, está abochornada e intenta componer su salida de baño que deja ver sus senos operados —como siempre, es un placer.

Beso su mejilla, ella emite una risita.

— La próxima semana habrá una cena en mi casa, está cordialmente invitado.

Antes diría que primero muerto, ahora solo quiero que los días pasen y entrar en el territorio de mi precioso y delicado veneno.

— Allí estaré.

Me despido y Charlie me dice que mañana hablará con _su _gente sobre mí.

Salgo corriendo.

La salida más rápida es el camino contrario que lleva a la piscina, pero no me importa, pasos largos hacia el charco de agua donde cientos de chicos disfrutan.

Alice se zambulle en el agua, Bella intenta hundirla, juegos de niños en una piscina.

La niña voltea hacia mí, no sé qué ha visto pero levanta su ceja y Alice le da un fuerte codazo, ambas se carcajean.

Alzo mi mano y digo adiós, y salgo corriendo de ese lugar.

Fuera de la vista de todos, mi rostro sé que cambia, tiro mis gafas lejos, no me importa, me llevo mis manos a los bolsillos y saco las llaves.

Mi auto resuena con un rugido seco, y las llantas chirrean en el asfalto.

Tomo la carretera hacia Santa Mónica, mi porche descapotable está a 150 kilómetros por hora…

Tengo la idea de estrellarme contra algo…

Tengo la imagen de un lunar oscuro…

La gotita de sudor deslizándose en su piel me atormenta.

Sus ojos mirándome divertida….

El olor azúcar que ella emana…

Si….

Rugido de motor…

Sol de California…

Y entiendo:

Me hundo…

Me hundo…

Y caigo… irremediablemente.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes son de Meyer….yo los corrompo.**_

**PRETTY BABY**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Un remolino de emociones me toma por completo, vuelo hasta mi loft, corro hasta la licorera y no me detengo hasta que un trago de whisky traspasa mi garganta… no arde… no duele… mi cuerpo está poseído por una fuerza y un fuego más poderoso, que va más allá de mi control.

Consumido es la palabra que me describe… no puedo respirar y si lo hago, cada exhalación punza.

Mis ojos están llenos de ella… la niña, con gotitas de agua, baila en mis pupilas… y me enciendo, y la imagino frágil y desnuda bajo mi cuerpo.

La palabra degenerado sobrepasa los límites de la moral, sin embargo, el volcán de este deseo que explotó hace unas horas ha hecho mella en mí, no me importa.

Soy un degenerado y estoy más allá de reflexiones morales.

Necesito verla de nuevo.

Soy un degenerado… nunca lo fui pero, con ella ¡me gusta!

Quiero ser él que la toque y la encienda.

Soy un desgraciado depredador de ovejitas… ¡ni siquiera de ovejas!

Quiero comérmela, hasta que de ella no quede nada, quiero sus gritos, sus gemidos, sus suplicas.

Degenerado… ¡sí!

Inmoral… ¡sí!

Quiero dormir entre sus pequeños senos y sentir que puedo dormir arrullado por su respiración como canción de cuna.

Me masturbo y no es suficiente.

Son las cuatro de la tarde y aun, con mi semen corriendo entre mis manos, tengo la imperiosa necesidad de volver al club y sentarme estático frente a la piscina y verla, arrobarme, jadear, ponerme duro y esperar a que ella me sonría para morirme.

Tengo la necesidad de dejarme ir hasta el infinito.

— ¿Tania?

La llamo, ella llega a la media hora y sin mediar un saludo, la tiro contra la cama, desgarro su ropa interior, la pongo boca abajo, la hago húmeda y me meto dentro de ella repleto de Isabella Swan.

Tania grita… y yo lo hago, también.

Las obligo a que chupe mi polla encendida con el recuerdo de unos bikinis y de una boca rosa que se frunce maliciosamente.

Tomo su cabello y la halo con violencia, la obligo a que escuche mis palabras sucias que contienen mi rabia por no ser un adolescente, me odio por no tener diecisiete años, por no llegar a su escuela con mi cabello rebelde y hacerle lo que hacía con las niñas tontas de mi época: joderla, joderla y joderla.

Si estuviera de humor, pensaría que Bella Swan es la venganza de cada una de esas chicas a las que tome en las aulas de clase, en los baños o en las grandes canchas de baloncesto, todas ellas se reirían de mí ahora.

Al final, cuando Tania gime entre el dolor y el placer, la beso, voy a su boca y la muerdo, cierro los ojos y simplemente me imagino besando aquellos labios de bebé pompas de jabón y fresa. Por primera vez, en los meses que esta mujer me permite utilizar su desamor y tristeza, beso con ternura.

Su respuesta es asustadora y es el reflejo de lo que pasa en mi corazón.

Llora.

Y quiero llorar con ella, ambos estamos atravesados por sentimientos que nos hacen ser basura.

Yo, Edward Cullen, dentro de ella, quiere arrancar del mundo la inocencia de una niña.

Ella, quiere simplemente dejar de amar un hombre que no la ama.

Somos, ambos niños mimados y ricos que se enfrentan con lo que no pueden tener.

Nos miramos y nos reconocemos, estamos destinados al fracaso y a llevar hasta el máximo esta decepción. Se despide, no hay palabras, no hay gestos, sabemos que seguiremos en este rozar, en este morder, en este arañar los muros intentando escalar algo que perdimos el mismo día en que nuestras fatalidades se presentaron en nuestros caminos.

La desesperanza.

Prendo la computadora, googleo Charlie Swan+abogado+Beverly Hill y el viejo, con su barriga de millonario del siglo XIX y su bigote adefesio, sonríe en la pantalla. Poco o nada de información… «barracuda favorita de las estrellas de Hollywood», sale el listado de sus clientes y una dirección.

Tomo mi auto, soy ahora un depredador, corro por las grandes carreteras que se extienden ante mí enormes caminos que me llevan al purgatorio. No puedo esperar para llegar. Me estaciono cerca de la mansión, escondido de todo, unos autos ruidosos se estacionan en plena luz… autos de niños adolescentes, sin miedo a nada, con el derecho de la juventud en sus venas.

Los claxon suenas ruidosamente, mi corazón está al borde, mi boca seca me dice que lo que me atormenta saldrá hacia ellos y que yo me quedaré viendo como mi demonio personal saldrá a la luz y comenzará mi tortura.

— ¡Ya vamos, chicos!

Ella sale desde la ventana, su cabello oscuro se confunde con la noche, su voz es inocente… y en una actitud infantil, muestra un braguita en su mano y se carcajea.

Abro mis ojos, intento saciarme, pero su visión me hace más sediento.

Muerdo mis labios, quiero sangrar… me ahogo… algo desconocido irrumpe dentro de mí…

Celos.

Posesión.

Deseo incontrolable que ella sea solo mía.

Este no soy yo… ¿o, si? Una niña en la ventana y he visto mi vida pasar.

Y no siento remordimiento.

Parece que acabo de comprar el tiquete de no regreso.

Treinta y ocho años… esa es mi estación.

Las enormes puertas de la casa Swan se abren y ella sale entre los vítores de los chicos que la esperan. Quiero salir de mi auto, correr hacia ella y decirle que, por un momento de juventud, de besos, de limpiar mi cinismo soy capaz de darle el mundo.

Parece un pajarito de luz, corre de la mano de la polilla de Alice, la luz de la noche parece concentrarse en ella… melena atada, pequeño short y una camiseta blanca.

¡Dios!

¡Niñas malditas que andan por el mundo sin sujetador!

Me pongo duro.

Tres horas de sexo descorazonado no han sido suficientes.

Estoy lleno, repleto de semen y conmovido hacia esta verdad que se me presenta como una luz cegadora.

Voy a amar esa niña.

Y ella romperá mi corazón, ese corazón que siempre creí que no tenía.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**PRETTY BABY **

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Los Ángeles —desde las colinas y de noche— se ve enorme y se muestra ante mí chabacana y aburrida, con su eterno verano. La conozco mejor que nadie, repleta de luces, incapaces de ocultar su miseria moral y decadencia que todo lo justifica a partir de cánones imposibles de belleza.

Aquí nací y crecí, para mi madre nunca fue buena: demasiado superficial e inculta. Para mí, un parque de diversiones del cual me mantengo a distancia debido a mis aspiraciones política… ¿política?... ¡Oh, Dios! ¿qué hago aquí? Medio borracho y acechando a una niña de quince años, olvidándome de todo… una pequeña duda sobre mi ética y todo se va a la mierda… ¡Qué poder le otorgo a esta niña!... años de mi vida, mi aristocrática educación como abogado en Yale y el legado impuesto por mi apellido, desde la primera vez que la vi, me pesan en mi estómago y quieren ser un enorme vómito que no soy capaz de aguantar… Pero, si vomito… ¡todo se va al infierno!

En Los Ángeles —ciudad de sueños, constelaciones de estrellas falsas, todas ellas con sus huellas en el Hollywood Bulevar y de mundo de mentiras— la gente se ahoga entre lentejuelas, come poco, no duerme y se esfuerza en borrar su imagen esencial frente al espejo, aparece ella… vibrante, emocional, excitante…

Era la ciudad de Charlie Swan, de gente que por dinero perdía el alma, era la ciudad donde la clase media —sin dinero, apellido o pasado— labraba su futuro con talento, belleza y trabajo... limpiando baños, lavando platos, atendiendo mesas o sudando en la cama de un extraño… para la ambición, todos son caminos viables para el éxito.

Era la ciudad de hombres como yo.

La ciudad de niñas como ella.

. .

Isabella Swan, alegre, desenfadada, bailas en una playa con tus amigos, repartes besos de chicle a todos los niños que se mueren por ti y yo me muero de celos.

Niñas terribles, nacidas en un mundo terrible, en una ciudad terrible.

Bella Swan crecerás aquí y, con el tiempo, serás parte del ejército de mujeres tontas, de pieles naranja, con senos de silicona. Perderás todo lo bello que hay en ti y te convertirás en un cascaron vacío que su único objetivo de vida será contar cuantas calorías consumes al día.

¿Me volverás loco todavía? o ¿será que tu imagen de ninfa desató un fauno en mí?

¡No! no quiero a esa Bella del futuro.

Quien me vuelve loco hasta la inmoralidad es esta niña que camina en los límites de la niñez y de la curiosidad perversa.

La quiero a ella, quince años de edad, tenis rojos, short cortos y bebiendo litros de gaseosa. Fumando cigarrillos, probando algo de hierba y creyendo que la vida es una fiesta en la playa o una tarde en piscina.

Me arrastro hacia mi auto, llevo mis manos a mi nariz y huelo a nada… ¿eso soy?

¿Qué pasó con aquel que creía haber vivido mucho?... ¡reconócelo Cullen! solo has hecho el papel de rebelde frente a tu padre… ¡Y, tampoco lo engañaste! Te concedió todo porque sabía que su niñito necesitaba aquel pequeño país llamado anarquía para así enfilarse por los caminos de los buenos hijos de América.

¡Santo Dios!

Conozco a una preciosa niña y descubro que soy un fraude.

Isabella, hija de Charlie Swan, despiertas a la bestia en mí y no me importa… ahora estoy consciente de ello.

Llego a mi cama, huele a mi sexo con Tania pero no me molesto en quitar las sabanas, dilato el sueño, no quiero dormirme, quiero retozarme en mi deliro por esa niña, entre el sueño y la vigilia es cuando Isabella Swan me pertenece.

Me llamo loco por permitir que una hora de mi vida devaluara treinta.

Me llamo enfermo porque reconozco que sus ojos y su piel desnuda me hicieron ver que mi vida es una sucesión de deseos rotos y de traiciones veladas.

Soy un hombre que ha sido iluminado… iluminado salvajemente.

Finalmente el cansancio se cobra su factura sobre mis músculos y, antes de rendirme, digo un nombre.

Lo tengo en la punta de mi lengua.

_Bella…_

Y me lo bebo lentamente hasta que dejo que su esencia sea la que me lleve a un mundo donde me libero del tiempo y camino, con aquella niña, por la playa, de su mano.

Las letras bailan ante mí, todos hablan y víctima de mi extraña resaca de vida escucho las voces de todos quienes parecen modular y gritar desde una lejana playa.

Leo las ideas de mis asistentes, tengo la entrevista en unas horas y asiento como un autómata, espero que los días pasen y lo único que me conecta con la realidad es el enorme reloj de pared donde veo como se deslizan los minutos.

— Confirma a la señora Swan que iré el viernes a la cena.

Es lo único que me importa.

Leo sin leer, sentado en mi escritorio, en el edificio de la gobernación, intento ser la imagen de aquel hombre que para muchos es la esperanza de una nueva manera de hacer política, hablo de derechos, de mantener la dignidad de América, hablo de familia y buenos valores, de tolerancia y rectitud. Mi cabeza hierve como caldero, estoy alerta como animal en celo y repaso mi huida hacia la casa Swan, hoy es la noche.

Pongo los papeles sobre mi cara, finjo interés, finjo que soy la respuesta a todas las preguntas. Finjo que soy alguien de alta moral preocupado por los intereses de la democracia y que espera hacerle bien al país.

Siento una corriente helada, mi corazón se agita… ¿miedo?... la piel se me pone de gallina… debería salir… deslizo mi mirada hacia el suelo.

Me topo con unas zapatillas negras y unas medias blancas, no quiero seguir, mis manos tiemblan e intento recomponerme, fijo mis lentes y trato de respirar.

El olor a flores, a sol y a mar se instala en mi nariz.

Elevo mi mirada.

Mis tripas se revuelven y el corazón me duele.

Falda corta de cuadros escoceses, blusa blanca repleta de pequeños botoncillos, chaqueta roja pequeña sobre su torso, un maletín que cae al lado derecho de su cuerpo y ahí está: ella, olor de vainilla y madera, chupando una pequeña paleta.

Si en algún momento perdí mi fe en Dios, ahora la recupero… rezo como un demente esperando que lo que veo no sea cierto, para que me diga que no tengo frente a mí la razón de mi delirio.

Rastrillo mis dientes, aprieto el papel que cede ante mi fuerza contenida y trato de respirar lento.

Me detengo en su cara bronceada y llena de pequeñas pequillas.

Ella me sonríe y su risa va hasta sus ojos de increíbles y largas pestañas, tiene algo de escarcha en sus ojos y un tímido labial rosa, se mueve sobre su eje con timidez procaz, con aquella seducción que me pierde.

¿Qué pasará conmigo si ella descubre el poder que tiene sobre mí?

Una leve inclinación suya hacia adelante y caeré de rodillas.

— Espero no molestar, Mr. Cullen.

¡Dios!

Yo espero no morirme.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**Pretty Baby **

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Me rehago. Dejo a mis colaboradores en la mesa de trabajo y me voy a enfrentarla.

La sílfide sin alas que me tiene al borde de todo está en mi oficina; como gran jugador de póker, mantengo el control y me impongo resistir…

Siento sus ojos marrones que me observan con una perversa curiosidad… esa niña me desnuda con su mirada, me recorre de arriba abajo como tratando de relacionar la imagen del hombre que conoció en la piscina con el que ahora viste traje.

¿Qué verá?

¿Un hombre viejo con un aburrido traje gris?

¿Un hombre que no puede leer si no usa gafas ópticas?

Creerá que estoy ciego y que soy muy circunspecto para disfrutar la vida.

Ella me dice —con su recorrido— que ya he perdido mi juventud, que su mundo y el mío son diferentes y que no soy capaz de reír.

Ella tiene todo el derecho de juzgarme, tiene todo el derecho de burlarse ¿no es ese el derecho soberbio que siempre se otorga la juventud? ¿por qué no lo podría hacer?

Yo lo hice. En ella reconozco el cómo miraba a los adultos cuando tenía su misma edad y entiendo lo cruel que fui.

¿No te gusto, mi niña? ¿te asusta mi edad?

Quisiera decir que aún puedo reír, quisiera decirle que no siempre visto de gris, quisiera decirle que todas esas cosas que ella hará y probará yo ya las hice… y, quizás, mejor. Pero eso no basta, mi experiencia muere, pues… aunque Edward Cullen de diecisiete años fue algo para recordar, él ya no existe… no tengo el alma, la inocencia perversa y la fuerza que, a ella y a sus amigos, les sobra.

Fui… joven y esas tres letras del FUI, hacen la diferencia.

— Hola —me acerco hacia ella, cada paso es como si llevara mil toneladas amarradas a mis tobillos— ¿I… saabella?

Finjo no recordar su nombre… ¡menudo hipócrita! si desde que la conocí es la única palabra que pronuncio en mi cabeza.

Lo rezo como un mantra.

Isabella… sol de ciudad.

Isabella… niña traviesa con ojos de gatita malvada.

Isabella… piel de manzana, beso de rosa y fresa.

Dos sonrisas… la mía, controlada… la de ella, fresca, descarada, luminosa.

La chupeta sale de su boca, dejando un hilillo de saliva… gimo ante la imagen, mi mente cochambrosa está en agonía.

Ella muerde sus labios.

Y el sátiro grita dentro de mí.

— Sí —ella salta y su cabello se mueve como una ola que me impregna con olor a jazmín— pensé que no lo iba a encontrar, usted es un hombre muy importante… se lo dije a mi amiga Alice ¿la recuerda?

Si, la niña fea que parece pegada a tu piel como si fuese una babosa… ¡mierda! la odio… odio a Alice y odio a todos los que la rodean porque pueden estar cerca de la maravilla que mis treinta y ocho años y mi vida pública me niegan.

— Brevemente.

— ¡Disculpe, Mr. Cullen! Ella fue más lista que yo, me engañó y entró a pesar que le dije que no lo hiciera.

Los ojos de todos me observan, la observan a ella.

Ninguno se imagina lo que ocurre, nadie puede decir que esta niña —con una mini falda de colegiala que hace que todos los fetiches del mundo sean vacíos— ha vuelto mi cabeza a la adolescencia y me masturbo día y noche como si fuera un chico frente a su primera película porno… que la personita que desobedeció a mi secretaria me tenga caliente, absorto, y que en este momento soy un hombre que hierve.

Mi culpa hace que me sienta frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento y que crea que la gente que me observa, escucha mis pensamientos.

Ajena a mis temores, camina hacia mí.

Ella no es tímida.

Cada paso es una orgía para mis sentidos, mis piernas tiemblan al pensar que braguitas debe tener, como huele ese punto en que dos delirios convergen en un punto rosa, suave y jugoso.

— Mr. Cullen —se acomoda su maletín y da una chupada lenta en su paleta— es urgente, muy importante… usted puede quitarme un gran problema.

Y mi mente funciona a mil por hora… mantengo mi compostura, hago señas para que los demás abandonen mi oficina.

— ¿Un problema?

Carraspeó y cada palabra es una promesa sucia y hermosa.

¡Dios! ¡ya me veo en San Quintín, por pedofilia!

El monstruo que ruje dentro de mí sonríe con guasona ironía y me dice que no importa… que «hacer el favor» o «solucionarle el problema» bien mereciera una temporada en el infierno.

¿Y mi carrera política?... ¡a quien mierda le importa mi puta carrera política!

— Si, Mr. Cullen… ¿puedo decirle Edward? — se inclina hacia mí.

Es ella la gata que me rodea y yo soy el indefenso ratoncillo que no sabe hacia dónde ir.

Tengo la leve impresión que estoy siendo cazado.

Yo quiero ser el cazador y devorar la carne tierna de esta niñita, ella es caperucita roja y yo soy el degenerado lobo del bosque.

Finalmente entiendo la maldita fábula.

— ¿Puedo? —da otra lamida al caramelo e insiste con la pregunta.

Puedes llamarme como quieras, bebé… puedes llamarme tuyo para siempre, puedes llamarme amor y seré tu esclavo… dame un nombre ¡reinvéntame!... hazme nacer de nuevo.

— Soy Edward, Isabella.

Ella parpadea, frunce su boquita como recordando un pecado, mueve su naricilla en señal que algo hizo mal y niega su cabeza de un lado a otro, un insoportable rubor tiñe sus mejillas y cada gesto y movimiento es absorbido por mí con brutal avaricia.

— ¡No! —levanta su dedo y apunta hacia arriba— usted es un señor importante, un señor mayor y mi mami siempre dice que a los hombres viejos debo decirles «señor» —me desgarra cuando me dice eso, se detiene y sus ojillos me miran directamente— usted no es tan viejo, Mr. Cullen.

Juega conmigo.

— ¿No lo soy?

— ¡Nop! —mira su chupetín con curiosidad científica— parece de la misma edad que mi papá.

Y algo se marchita dentro de mí.

— ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

— ¡Me escapé!

Y esa pequeña rebeldía me dice que ella es mucho más.

— Eres una niña traviesa —digo con voz ronca.

Rueda los ojos, levanta las cejas y me hace saber que si lo es y no puedo respirar.

— ¿Yo? —sus pupilas se dilatan, está a milímetros de mi, mis casi dos metros de estatura la sobrepasan, está ella de puntillas y el cuadro objetivo que aquella imagen pinta a mi mente es la imagen misma de erotismo y sensualidad que jamás había sido capaz de captar— sólo soy una niña.

Quiero su cuerpo desnudo, pero esta inocencia perversa que no tiene conciencia de su poder es más excitante que el de una mujer desnuda con su coño abierto frente a mí.

Es una posibilidad de… ¿para qué me engaño? Ella es una fantasía vedada… tengo treinta y ocho años y mucha responsabilidad familiar… es una niña… es una niña.

Sí.

Un algo prohibido que me saca del aletargamiento de los días de mi vida programada.

Pero…

Esta niña pequeña, mirándome desde su mínima estatura, es la lujuria embotellada en un diminuto recipiente que me promete que al abrirla, saldrá un genio capaz de darme algo que desconozco… ¡Uf! ¡Qué mariconada!... llorar por lo que no tengo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

— Mucho.

No se aleja, descaradamente, me roba el aire… y todo desaparece.

— Mr. Cullen —su voz baja y se acerca hasta mi rostro alargando su cuerpo— es importante… así mi papi no me castigará por haberme escapado del colegio para venir a verlo ¿quiere ayudarme?

Seis sílabas y estoy dispuesto a explotarlo todo tan sólo por complacerla.

Puedo caminar sobre roca ardiente si eso le gusta, es más… no me importa, nado en lava desde ayer en la tarde y, un poco más de calor no me haría daño ¡ya estoy jodidamente frito!

Yo soy el rey del infierno.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**

A todas las lectoras que me acompañan un millón de gracias, a las fantasmas mil abrazos. No soy amiga de contar cómo va ir la historia, muchas me preguntan si voy a contar la historia de ambos cuando ella tenga 22 años, no, lo siento chicas, esta historia está pensada para ser el recorrido de este hombre durante la época en que él se enamora de la pequeña niña, saben muy bien que esta historia será muy corta, no descarto contar un pequeño bocadillo de lo que pasará después del encuentro de ella como becaria, pero no será para mí lo importante. Me divierte escribir esta tortura deliciosa y trágica de un hombre mayor enamorado de alguien niño. Será perversión mental….una fiebre, una locura. Si deciden seguir aquí después de esto, les estaré agradecida.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

**PRETTY BABY **

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

_¿Quiere ayudarme?_

Yo, Edward Cullen —Rey del Infierno y Sátiro mayor de Dionisio— salivo como perro de Pávlov ante esa pregunta.

Cuento mis propias respiraciones, quiero agarrarme de algo que me de control, de algo que me haga sentir que puedo estar al lado de la madurez y de la razón, pero simplemente no puedo.

Respiro y todo es bruma y calor… respiro y quiero encontrar el ritmo… quiero que el aire que llena de vida mis pulmones sea el que ella desecha en cada exhalación…

Quiero estar cerca y absorberla.

No puedo controlarme, no puedo… mi mente y mis deseos han adelantado el camino y mi razón y mi lógica han perdido el rumbo.

Estoy en la orilla de los locos saludando a la cordura y riéndome de ese hombre que todo lo tenía planeado.

¡Dios! que aburrida y predecible vida he tenido.

¿Y si Isabella ha venido a mi vida respondiendo a un llamado inconsciente que hice al cosmos para que pudiese respirar libertad?

¡Maldición, Cullen! Eres un manipulador de mierda… ella es una bebé ¡nunca dará libertad a tu vida!

Suelto el nudo de mi corbata… ¿Está el aire acondicionado prendido?

Tengo terror que me vea sudando como un caballo. Todo, menos darle a ella la impresión de ser un viejo libidinoso que suda como un idiota.

Tengo miedo de ser patético ante sus ojos.

— Bueno, niña —mi voz sale fuerte, para algo debe servir la experiencia que he tenido con toda las mujeres que he conquistado. Quiero verme seductor… misterioso… experimentado.

Quiero que ella vea lo que todas han visto… un Casanova oscuro. Un animal fascinante. Alguien capaz de enseñarle todo lo que mujer sueña y necesita.

¡Demonios! ¿De qué estoy hablando? ¡nunca antes me interesó una niña!

Me veo enseñándole como hacer una felación, me veo con ella nombrándole todas las partes que hacen que una mujer se encienda… haciendo que sus manitas presionen mi polla…

¡San Quintín me espera!... ¡todo el mundo me odiaría!... y Charlie Swan mandaría a sus amigos mafiosos a degollarme lentamente. Pero, aquí estoy y mi imaginación no tiene miedo… es más, es aventurera y creativa

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Alargo mi brazo y lo pongo cuidadosamente en su espalda. Ardo y el monstruo de mi hambre me muestra a esta niña bajo el aspecto de una mano hirviente y sudorosa.

Ella se mueve. Tira su maletín al lado y de un salto, se sienta en el borde de mi escritorio, apoya sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y balancea sus hermosas piernas frente a mí.

— ¿Tiene una Pepsi?

Camino en trompicones y le grito a mi secretaria que consiga la puta gaseosa donde sea. Bella se ríe, hace bombas de chicle y toma uno de mis papeles y lee con suma atención, mientras se mueve en una danza sin música, cantando una canción que no se escucha.

— ¡Wow! que interesante esto ¿realmente va a hacer un refugio para gente inmigrante?

Afirmo con mi cabeza, bailo con ella y sigo el trayecto de su chicle que juguetea en su boca.

— ¡Cool! En casa mi papi contrata siempre inmigrantes Mr. Cullen, ya estoy aprendiendo a hablar español.

Me quito mis gafas, levantó mis cejas y entrecierro mis ojos…

Táctica aprendida en mis años de universidad y que me servía para soltar todas las bragas. Y mi apariencia… y mi apellido… y mi gorda billetera… y todo mi discurso sobre el mundo que recorrí eran mi ¡ábrete sésamo! con las mujeres ¿se impresionará Bella Swan con eso?

No puedo hacerlo con ella…

No puedo decirle que conozco el mundo y que en cada lugar que visitaba las mujeres con quien me acostaba me enseñaban su muy nacional modo de follar y que al final siempre era yo el maestro. Todas caían redondas y me adoraban porque sin sacarlas de sus camas, hacía un viaje por el universo.

— ¿En serio? A ver, dime una frase en español.

Muerde un poco de su labio, pone su chicle a un lado y dice respirando profundamente.

—_Linda señorita, tiene usted las tetas más lindas de todo el mundo ¿quiere mostrármelas?_

Agarro mi corbata como si ella fuese una cuerda para ahorcarme, la pequeña me mira divertida y suelta la carcajada.

— La verdad es que no entiendo nada, pero suena lindo… ¿suena lindo, Mr. Cullen? —su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos y me mira sin parpadear, siento un escalofrío que me recorre por todas partes.

¡Mierda!

¡Soy una mujercita que tiembla! estoy segura que llamaré a Tania y la joderé sin piedad sobre la pared… sí, estoy loco… solo espero que siga peleada con su novio si no, me costará sostener mi virilidad un poco más.

— Suena interesante.

— Estoy segura que sí.

Su celular suena ruidosamente, ella salta hacia su maletín, no lo encuentra por ninguna parte e impaciente tira sus libros, cuadernos y lápices sobre el piso. Cuadernos rosa con dibujos de caricaturas, lápices divertidos con borradores de goma. Toda la niñez allí.

Mi escritorio es sobrio, está lleno de papeles blancos, y grapadoras grises.

Encuentra su teléfono, de rodillas en el piso lo toma con desparpajo y gracia… me mira y me dice con gestos… _Es mi papá… shiiss y_ pasa su dedo índice por la boca rosa.

Y me pierdo en el deseo… tengo celos del dedito y estoy a punto de la pataleta porque soy yo quien quiere estar rozando su regordete labio.

— Si, papi —su voz es infantil mucho más de lo que sonaba hace minutos ante mí— yo no te mentiría jamás, señor abogado —es maliciosa— estoy en casa de Rosalie papi ¿no crees en mí? ¡eres muy malo! muy malo en no creer en tu niña, Charles Swan —así entiendo que ella tiene al tiburón de su padre comiendo en su mano— ¡sí, estoy enojada contigo! ¿no me crees? —hace pucheros suaves mientras me mira— no, hoy no voy a hablar contigo, desconfías de mi… si, si lo sé, odio tus guardaespaldas ¡son feos! además ya puedo manejar ¿para qué me diste entonces un auto sino puedo manejar, Charlie? ¡No! —frunce su boca caprichosa— ¡hoy no te quiero! —ella lo escucha por unos segundos, mi vista no deja de beberla, extiende sus labios en una sonrisa misteriosa, presiento que su padre le está pidiendo disculpas… de rodilla, frente al teléfono— Ok, si de chocolate está bien, extra grande, doble queso y carne —lo tiene— lo estoy pensando papi, hoy no te mereces un beso de tu bebé —ella vuelve a reírse, media hora y su sonrisa no deja su rostro— está bien… si te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer… te quiero… hasta la tarde papi —ya no es Charlie barracuda— kisses —hace un gesto de beso pequeño y juguetón— muack muack.

Tira su celular a un lado, entre la geografía de lápices y cuadernos multicolores, se levanta del suelo con movimientos sensuales, muy sinuosos.

Cuento los latidos de mi corazón.

Aprieto mis manos en los bolsillos.

— Le mentiste a tu padre, Isabella —quiero sonar maduro, impasible y reprensible.

Sube sus hombros en señal de no me importa.

— Él no lo sabrá Mr. Cullen —y hace el puchero que le vi hace un momento— no se lo diremos —levanta sus cejas repetidas veces— será nuestro secreto.

Secreto.

Nuestro secreto.

De ella y mío.

Y estoy emocionado como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

¡Por Dios, Cullen! ¡estás entrampándote!

Aquí, tú no eres el niño… quizás, el juguete… pero, jamás un niño.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

**Pretty Baby **

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

No soy niño. No soy juguete.

Soy un hombre privilegiado que nació con el futuro hecho.

Hay momentos definitivos en la vida de un hombre —siempre escuché decirlo— pero, yo nunca tuve momentos definitivos, siempre estaba haciendo transiciones que nunca me exigieron mayor esfuerzo, toda mi vida —hasta ahora— fue tan fácil, que jamás tuve que luchar por nada ni por nadie.

Dinero… montones.

Amor… amaba a mis padres: a mi madre a pesar de ser una mujer tradicional y sometida, a mi padre que a pesar de ser una roca dura e intransigente, era mi espejo y lo admiraba.

Mujeres… todas, ninguna en especial, a mi edad podía decir que jamás había amado a una. Yo no había tenido una gran historia de amor. ¿Qué tan triste puede ser eso? Ahora que lo pienso, toda una tragedia.

Viendo a Isabella frente a mí —tomando su Pepsi sin apenas respirar— tuve una epifanía y entendí que mi momento había llegado ¿sería que todos estos años negándome la posibilidad de amar serían cobrados con creces por Isabella Swan?

¡Dios Bendito! ¿Qué se hace cuando se ama a alguien?

Amaba a esa niña… yo lo sabía… no era solo deseo carnal ¡yo nunca había sentido eso! Esa pequeña niña, con su bikini pequeño y su paleta de dulce, en un par de días, se adentró en mi corazón sin siquiera pedir permiso.

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo hago para que el amor por esta niña no me lleve al infierno? ¿y si se asusta de mi amor y se escapa de este infierno?

La amaría y no la tendría… amaría en silencio y tomaré cada cosa que ella me dé sin ahogarla con mi deseo.

Sus palabras infantiles y sus infantiles momentos, su perversidad sin razón, su loco deseo de beberse el mundo —como se bebía su cola— sus latidos, su respiración… amaría su vida lejana a la mía.

Me senté en mi escritorio y permití que ella se bebiera toda su gaseosa, hasta eso me parecía maravilloso. Vivir en una ciudad donde todos le temían a subir de peso, es extenuante, pero viendo a Bella comer caramelos y tomar Pepsi era, simplemente, grandioso.

Esa es la juventud.

La inmortalidad.

Cuando terminó emitió un suspiro de satisfacción, narrar que hizo ese suspiro a mi cuerpo sería una reiteración de mi combustión interna.

— ¿Quieres otra?

— Ah ah —niega con su cabeza y su melena se mueve de un lado a otro dejando una estela de perfume natural.

— ¿Te gusta mucho la Pepsi?

— ¡Me encanta! es mil veces mejor que la Coca-Cola —se pone sus manitos en el pecho— me siento especial, es como si dentro de mi hubiese burbujitas chistosas.

¡Oh! burbujitas.

¿Qué tan tonto estoy que si ella dice burbujitas yo me siento conmovido?

Sonrío y sé que mi sonrisa es agotada y llena de cosas precavidas. No soy un hombre amargado, solo que la diferencia de edad hace que cada uno de mis gestos esté precedido de la extraña amargura de envejecer y, frente a esta sílfide sin alas, me siento amargado y triste.

Voy a alargar el día con ella aquí y me voy a beber cada uno de sus gestos como ella bebió su Pepsi.

Yo también puedo sentir burbujitas.

—Dime, Isabella, finalmente cuál es el favor que deseas.

Sus ojos de mirada oscura con destellos rojos se fijan en mí, frunce su boca y ladea su cabeza.

—Todos dicen que en unos años usted será presidente, Mr. Cullen.

— Es demasiado pronto.

Bella se acomoda en la silla que está frente a mí y de manera coqueta, cruza sus piernas. Toda la locura está en ese simple movimiento, toda mi lujuria enloquecida, todo lo que yo deseo y he deseado en mi vida —y que hoy reconozco— está en ese inocente movimiento.

Sexo entrañable y perfecto, sexo de olor primavera, calor y suavidad bajo las sabanas, pequeños arrullos, gemidos de gatita, Bella… Bella… bellísima Bella, te miro y el deseo de reaprender el mundo contigo me inunda, quiero ser tu maestro.

Bella, flor… contigo volvería ser el niño tímido y tartamudo que no entendía como era penetrar a una mujer… contigo Bella, suave riachuelo, yo sería tan inocente y a la vez tan corrupto y sádico como nunca pensé serlo.

Bella…

Bella…

Bebé de burbujas, lápices de colores y faldita escocesa.

— Pero lo será, es un hecho, mi papi dice que usted puede ser la respuesta a todos los problemas que tenemos los verdaderos americanos —mueve su cabecita de un lado a otro mientras abre un empaque de su nuevo chicle.

Y no sé porque escuchar ese discurso manido de Charlie Swan en la boca de su pequeña me hizo sentir nauseas. El viejo era un corrupto y veía en mi rostro y en mis gestos de político aristocrático, eso que él deseaba. Necesitaba urgentemente lavar su imagen y su pasado de abogado de mafiosos.

¡Infeliz!

— ¿Tú qué crees, Isabella? —mi corbata es mi salvación, tengo mi mandíbula tan tensa que me duele todo mi rostro.

— ¿Yo? —parpadea.

— Si, tú.

Ella baja su cabeza, parece que se mira la punta de sus mocasines y escuchó un tan tan que hace con ellos.

— Eres guapo, Mr. Cullen, todo mundo votará por alguien tan guapo como tú.

¡Dios!

Su confesión no es inocente, levanta su cara y espero ver un rubor virginal, pero no lo tiene, es descarada y provocadora.

— Soy guapo… y viejo.

— Sip, pero guapo, es lo que importa, nadie vota por hombres feos, leí un artículos en el Times de Nueva York que decía que en América todos vivían obsesionados por la belleza física y que si un político poseía eso, el camino a la Casa Blanca sería, fácil, y te ponían como ejemplo.

No sé si asustarme porque ella, a su edad, lee el Times o, porque la afirmación eran tan superficial como real.

— ¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?

— Yo pienso que un presidente debe ser inteligente.

— ¿Eres inteligente, Isabella Swan?

Ella levanta la ceja y mastica su chicle delicadamente.

— Mmm —mira hacia arriba—soy muy inteligente, sé muchas cosas, muchas —y me mira por lo bajo— coosas—y acentúa la o misteriosamente.

Ella no es inocente.

Vive en un mundo donde la inocencia real se ha perdido.

Mi monstruo se alegra de su picardía, mi razón se conduele por ella.

Bella Swan no es un serafín es una niña viviendo en un mundo perverso, aquí, a las dos de la tarde se enfrenta a esta hiena que soy yo y, sin embargo, sé que no tiene miedo.

Es ella la que me devora… No, me dejo devorar por ella.

— ¿Qué quieres estudiar cuando seas mayor?

Quiero saber todo sobre ella, cada cosa… al menos, puedo tener eso.

Aplaude, se adelanta en su silla, agarra un lápiz, se mueve todo el tiempo, tiene un tornado en su interior.

— Quiero ser doctora, abogada, súper modelo y actriz de cine.

Suelto la carcajada, mi caja torácica me arde pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando yo tenía su edad, quería ser astronauta, corredor de motos, escritor y pianista.

Y heme aquí.

¡Político!

Vuelvo a su rostro y ella me mira de manera seria.

— No estoy bromeando, Mr. Cullen.

La he ofendido, me mira frunciendo su precioso ceño.

— Puedes ser lo que quieras —lo digo con seriedad, me avergüenza saber que mi cinismo la han lastimado— puedes tener lo que quieras.

Existes y ya me tienes a tu merced.

— Eso me dice mi papi —se levanta de la silla, y hace algo que me deja en el precipicio, se levanta su falda— todos dicen que tengo las piernas más lindas del mundo —su cabello cae a un lado, se quita su chaqueta roja y estoy con taquicardia— ¿no crees que tengo bonitas piernas?

Carraspeo con dureza.

Respiro y cuento hasta mil a la velocidad de la luz, mis ojos ven luces fosforescentes y mi sexo duro aprieta en mis pantalones, estoy listo, listo para todo, para amar, para morder, para follar y para morir.

— ¿A qué has venido?

Tengo rabia, rabia contra el puto calendario, rabia por haber nacido en los años sesenta, rabia por los miles de días que de ella me separan.

Ella se sienta… ¡Maldición, su falda!

Ahora es tímida… y más adorable.

Pone su mano sobre la mesa y tamborilea sus dedos con nerviosismo.

— Es que… es que… pertenezco al periódico escolar, mi maestra de ciencias políticas, la señorita Cope lo dirige y puso una tarea súper importante, hacer unos artículos relacionados con los senadores, con las campañas, con todo, quiero hacer el mejor trabajo de todos, quiero ganarme una A + + +, ganarle a la idiota de Jessica y hacer algo impresionante —todo lo dijo sin respirar—cuando lo conocí ayer, Alice y yo pensamos que quizás podría —se muerde su labio con furia—quizás podrías ayudarme, Mr. Cullen —se detiene, su huracán interno no está sosegado, pero me mira detenidamente— yo podría hacer un reportaje sobre ti. No, varios. Sería wow, próximo presidente de los Estados Unidos —me pica un ojo, no sé si lo hace con conciencia de lo que ella me provoca o lo hace con juvenil desenfado.

Pero me tiene.

Me tiene.

— ¿Cuántos días?

— Los que sean necesarios.

Pido piedad al cielo ¿estoy siendo castigado? Si es así no se odiar el karma, el destino o las cosas que trajeron a esta niña a mi vida o dar las gracias por el suplicio que tendré con ella en mi vida.

— Todavía estamos en las primerias pero, cuenta conmigo, Bella.

Firmado y sellado.

Oficialmente envenenado y secuestrado por este ángel demoniaco.

La veo saltar, sus senos se mueven de arriba abajo, hace sonidos de alegría, su cabello largo se despeina un poco y algunos mechones caen sobre su frente.

— ¡Sí!

Corre, quiero escapar, me levanto para salvarme, pero es demasiado tarde.

Ella me abraza con fuerza, me derrito como cera, siento su cuerpo pegado al mío, y me siento enfermo de sucio placer.

— ¡Gracias! ¡gracias! ¡gracias! ¡gracias, Mr. Cullen! no se arrepentirá, se lo juro, no se arrepentirá.

¿Acaso es posible arrepentirse cuando ya es demasiado tarde?

¿Sirve de algo?

Soy un hombre que en pocos segundos morirá por una inyección letal y miro a los ojos de quien me condena… y sí, mi amor.

_Lo volvería a hacer._

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**Pretty Baby **

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Samantha… ahora la recuerdo, mi primera chica, dulce, rubia, de ojos azules y de hermosos y pecaminosos labios, no veía la hora de escabullirme hacia el jardín de su casa que quedaba cerca a la mía y besarla hasta que me dolía los labios.

Ella era todo lo que yo no era: tímida —con miedo a que sus padres nos descubrieran besándonos de manera sucia y pecaminosa—, sin malicia, tratando de ganar el corazón del hijo mimado del gran senador.

Fue tan fácil quitarle su virginidad que al día siguiente dejó de ser un desafío y pasé de largo por su vida. Y la dejé rota y sola. A la semana ya estaba harto de ella, ya no quería su cuerpo y ni su inexperiencia. Ella fue mi despertar, mi inicio pero no el fin… dejé de ir a su jardín y nunca más volví a hablar con ella.

Mujer y sexo, esa fue mi consigna. Fui el chico liberal que, con mente anquilosada, clasificaba a las mujeres en dos tipos: para follar y la madre de tus hijos. Mi plan era follarme a todas las bellezas que se me cruzaran y a los treinta, casarme con una mujer como mi madre: hermosa, heredera y virgen.

Fui un pequeño bastardo mimado que, a partir de los dieciséis, saltó de cama en cama sin dejar nada de él en esa travesía.

Samantha… cuando la volví a verla estaba en la puerta de mi casa con un pastel casero, me saludó con aquella sonrisa de chica buena, que olía a lavanda y se pintaba las uñas de un rosa pálido, casi no pude reconocerla pues, la delgada y atlética chica de mi adolescencia era una madre de familia, con algunas libras de más y ropa tranquila de flores, solo de ella quedaba aquel reluciente cabello rubio atado en una muy conservadora moña.

Hablamos, su voz era mansa… hijos, esposo, y una casa en Malibú Beach ¿por qué nunca supe de ella en todo este tiempo? mi lado cínico dio gracias por no haber permitido que aquella falsa idea de la mujer perfecta de mi iniciación me arrastrara hasta las orillas del hogar bueno americano.

Venía a tomar el té con mamá, me ofreció un poco de pastel, el delicioso sabor se deslizo en mi boca, fue sólo un momento, algo a lo que no le di importancia, sus ojos azules me observaron comer con deleite aquella rebanada, una satisfacción prepotente bullía en mi interior, no señor, yo no caería en la trampa de la felicidad prefabricada y tonta de sitcom de los años cincuenta, estaba hambriento de todo y no vendía mi libertad por una rebanada de pastel de vainilla.

Al despedirse, con su boca pegada a mi piel y respirando sobre mi mejilla, tomé razón de lo que yo fui para ella.

— Ojala, Edward, entiendas algún día que el corazón es una máquina delicada. Durante años fui una niña que vivió para esperarte en el jardín… cariño, que cuando sientas algo como lo que yo sentí por ti, descubrirás que no se sobrevive olvidando en otro lo que nunca se te dio.

Se apartó rápidamente, su sonrisa fue como entender el porqué Mona Lisa sonreía, de alguna manera ella, pacientemente, tenía fe que alguien vendría por mi máquina sin usar y que arrasaría con cada uno de mis días, mis noches y mis sueños.

Ella quería venganza y sus ruegos han sido escuchados.

Isabella Swan, colegiala e impenitente bebedora de Pepsi, canta a voz en cuello y de manera desenfadada _Lucy in the sky diamonds _mientras conduzco mi auto.

Todo reluce en ella, su voz es terrible pero hay algo mágico en este momento cuando ella trata de seguir la voz de John Lennon que canta una canción sobre el dibujo de su hijo Julian, el amor y lo sub real.

Yo soy real a su lado y ella simplemente, canta.

Mi máquina bombea con fuerza, está dando sus primeros pasos y todas mis células son irrigadas por el elixir de la vida de una niña pequeña que en disonancia y desinencia da el ritmo a esta obsesión que germina y que va hacia niveles estelares.

— ¿Te gusta la música de los sesenta? —la observo desde mis espejuelos oscuros, me protejo de que ellos sean los que me acusen y me delaten.

— ¿Bromea, Mr. Cullen? —pone la música más alta— ¡amoooo a los Beatles! mi papi me enseñó a que esta si era música de verdad.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds…_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds..._

Yo tarareo la tonadilla pegajosa, Bella voltea hacia mí y levanta sus cejas y me incita a que cante con ella, lo hago ¡Dios lo hago! Siento esto, esto… y duele.

Ella es la chica con el sol en los ojos, viendo cielos de mermelada en ríos mandarinas.

Sé que se irá…

Sé que no la tendré, pero en este momento… ahora, cuando parece que todo es posible, mi corazón late con pasión y se desborda como un mar tormentoso. Soy eterno y soy joven, puedo tenerla cerca, puedo respirar a su lado, puedo ser ese hombre que canta sin miedo una canción extraña y no ve su futuro en un espejo contando las arrugas en sus ojos.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds…_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds..._

Bella canta, se remueve en el asiento delantero, salta de repente y se quita el cinturón de seguridad, ella es así… todo viento e inmortalidad.

— ¡Bella! —la increpo.

Pero no me escucha, se apoya en mí, activa el sunroof y se para en el asiento. Su glorioso trasero se muestra bajo su faldita de cuadros, sus bragas de algodón con pequeños boleros son mi perdición, soy suicida en medio de esta carretera de sol y en mi retina está sus braguitas de niña dulce y caramelos.

La pequeña ventana le da espacio para su cuerpo y con su cabello al viento, flota en el aire y canta la canción para el cielo azul.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds…_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds..._

Y Bella Swan vive en su mundo de caballos de madera que comen malvaviscos y de sus manos salen flores que crecen tan altas que pueden llegar al sol, ella y sus ojos de caleidoscopio observan el mundo donde es la reina, y donde todo su futuro está dado para que sea feliz y perfecta.

Corro por las calles con ella y voy haciendo sueños en un universo paralelo donde ella puede ser mía, donde sus canciones y su mundo de chicle y algodón sean algo que yo pueda devorar sin culpa ni recelos.

Mi celular suena.

Una y otra vez.

Pero sigo corriendo por la costanera mientras ella grita:

— ¡De nuevo, Mr. Cullen! ¡Esa es mi canción! —y vuelvo al principio… y el éter es color amarillo, verde y azul.

Estoy lleno de vida.

Lleno de vida…

Lleno de ella….

Y la retengo… un poco… un segundo más… un.

Pero el celular repica, quiero apagarlo y huir de mí mismo, pero es el nombre de mi padre que allí aparece.

Entiendo.

La música se pierde.

El sol es el mismo.

Y la carretera es una conjunción de autos que se deshacen al calor.

Vuelvo al mundo real.

Ella está aquí… pero sé que se irá con su juventud y vivirá la vida mientras que yo sólo retengo esta canción.

Tomo el teléfono.

— Padre.

— Viaja a Washington ahora.

La canción está por terminar.

— No, ahora no puedo.

— El senador Carrington te necesita en la comisión.

— No puedo.

Mi dedo aprieta la tecla para colgar pero, alcanzo a escuchar.

— Es tu futuro político, Edward.

Pero no me importa.

Ya nada me importa, tengo estos días, estos días mínimos con este ángel demoniaco.

Ya tengo mi alma empeñada y un camino de hiel bajo mis pies.

Estoy dispuesto, Samantha.

No voy a sobrevivir… pero, es lo más emocionante que he hecho.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**Pretty Baby **

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Estamos llegando al Club, tengo una reunión de trabajo con mis asesores y voy a mostrarle a _mi chica _como es el trabajo de un político.

¡Dios! ¡Mi chica!... estoy en el infierno y lo disfruto.

Una de mis asistentes abre la puerta del coche y otra recoge mis cosas y su bolso.

— ¡Hola! soy Isabella Swan y por unos días, seré la sombra de Mr. Cullen… así que cuando lo llame ¡me lo pasan! —sonríe pícara y besa las mejillas de las secretarias.

Con el descaro que le da ser una consentida y con la impunidad de sus años, camina libremente haciendo cimbrar su falda hasta el límite peligroso. Desvío la mirada y me concentro en mi gente.

— Es la hija de Charlie Swan y me comprometí a ayudarla con una tarea.

Doy las instrucciones y voy tras de ella, hasta la piscina.

Los ojos azules de la chica se quedan mirándome de arriba abajo —Rosalie creo que se llama— tiene el tipo de la niña californiana, rubia, bronceada e increíblemente hermosa, su rostro me dice que conoce más de lo que una nena de su edad debe conocer.

Me repasa y presiento que su clínica observación sobre mi es perversa.

Está tomando el sol, al borde de la piscina con un bikini que no deja nada a la imaginación —fumaba un cigarrillo pero cuando me vio, lo tiró al agua—, su malicia retorcida me dice que ella puede oler mi excitación por su amiga Bella.

— Te he visto en tv, eres realmente hermoso, Mr. EC.

Tuerce su boca, no sonríe y sigue allí mirándome fijamente.

Rosalie es una de aquellas chicas que decidieron un día dejar de ser niñas para ser adultas; quizás, que viva solo con sus sirvientes tenga algo que ver… tiene dos tatuajes en su trasero y uno en el vientre, es evidente que para ella, la adolescencia es algo que se debía saltar —con una madre sexsymbol y un padre súper héroe del deporte— era demasiado aburrido ser un pajarillo expectante… con esos genes, ella siente que nació para ser una devoradora.

Le devuelvo la mirada, la enfrento, somos dos almas viejas que conocen de vicios y obsesiones, con ella no importaría tener treinta y ocho cuando ella bordea los dieciséis… pero no me inquieta, ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar, para mí solo existe ella… _mi chica._

— ¿Viste que era verdad, Rosalie? Él nos ayudará con la tarea ¿no es excitante?

Isabella se quita sus zapatos, las medias las tira cerca de la piscina, mete unos de sus pequeños pies al agua, disimulo no mirar sus pequeños deditos, gordos y rosados que parecen mínimos pétalos de lirio, coronados con sus uñas pintadas de negro. Isabella —a diferencia de Rosalie— tiene otra estrategia, entiende que el poder no está en poner la artillería en primera línea, ella se esconde y desde allí comanda las huestes de su hambre de vivir.

— ¿Va ayudar a nuestra Bella, Mr. EC?

Sus palabras son llenas de dobleces, me ve mirando los pies de su amiga y un fuego burlón despide desde su mirada.

— Así es.

Isabella hace remolinos con sus dedos en la piscina, estoy atrapado en aquellos círculos hipnóticos, hay algo en las figuras en el agua, son leves, se deshacen y luego no hay nada, esa es mi vida, una serie de actos que se disuelven en el agua.

— Nuestra Bella siempre consigue lo que quiere ¡siempre lo hace, Mr. EC!... papi Charlie le cree todo —Rosalie voltea, se zambulle en el centro de la piscina— ¿nos quedaremos a cenar? —tira agua con su boca—podemos hablar de muchas cosas, nos divertiremos y conoceremos mejor de su trabajo, señor próximo senador del Estado de California.

Isabella se ha recostado en los bordes de la piscina, su cabello cae alargado, el sol bebe avaricioso su color y lo hace relucir entre rojo y naranja.

Tengo celos del sol porque puede, con su refulgencia caliente, penetrar los pequeños misterios de aquella pequeña avecilla que le permite ser acariciada obscenamente… y me veo como un árbol seco que tiene vida cuando su suave ala se apoya en mis ramas.

Me estremezco, frente a estas dos sílfides devoradoras, hay algo absorbente y loco en ambas.

Mi boca sabe a infierno y veneno dulce.

— Vamos Mr. Cullen, di que si —su pierna en arco se mueve divertida, de pronto se alarga hacia mí y con sus deditos pellizca mi pantalón— ¿no tienes calor?... —deja expuesta su braguitas— ¡toda esa ropa que llevas!... —le veo su entrepierna— ¡y tan serio, que asustas!

Mi cuerpo late en todas partes, me pongo mis lentes, muerdo la parte interior de mi mejilla, levanto mi rostro y me enfrento a la tarde calurosa… maldigo el sol.

Las palabras de atávica moralidad son eco de lo que soy.

El dedo inquisidor que me señala resulta ser el mío.

Maldigo todo ¡herencia y religión!... ¡miedos y tabúes!

Reconozco que soy el resultado de un proceso llamado buena educación… y eso es lo que ahora actúa.

— ¡Lo siento! Tengo una reunión impostergable… se quedan con mi equipo, ellos le darán todo lo que necesitan.

Me alejo, me despido varias veces, al final mis pasos me llevan hasta mi auto, miro hacia atrás, aquellas dos niñas que ya se han olvidado de mí y juegan con el agua al igual como juegan con la vida: despreocupadamente, con un dejo de nada importa y con aquel pernicioso deseo de destrucción y curiosidad infame.

Mientras que para mi Bella Swan es el sueño, mis suspiros, mi primer amor —el único, quizás— para ella soy ese hombre de vestir oscuro que le teme al sol.

Loco corro por las playas, dejo mi auto en los malecones, me quito mis serios y aburridos zapatos y miro mis pies que ya no tienen esa limpia y clara característica de la juventud… me hago a la ilusión de poder caminar en la playa sin que me incomode la arena bajo mis pies.

Me incomoda.

Soy un hombre que ya mucho ha caminado y no soporto el acto fresco y franco de no pensar en nada mientras mira el oleaje, caminando por la playa.

Porque yo… yo estoy pensando en ella.

Cada segundo.

Bebo unas cervezas y me dejo ir con el sol del atardecer.

Repaso a Isabella y me deleito en su cuerpo. Apenas he visto sus bragas de algodón, su piel de manzana, sus pequeños vellos que parecen hilillos de oro, su boca rosa llena del chupetín de fresa, sus ojos de chocolate y pestañas largas y oblicuas donde pende una ilusión la mía.

¿Cómo me verá ella?

Con sus ojos pícaros y niñez desenfadada, ella se burla de mi vejez, de mi mundo cuadriculado, de ser aquel que ha tomado el mismo tren a vapor, que lo lleva a la misma y rutinaria parte.

Me arrastro medio ebrio a mi loft, tengo esta sensación de vacío en mi estómago, de vacío en mi vida… la pulcritud y el orden me parece patética, todo a mí alrededor es limpio, bien puesto, matemáticamente predecible; no hay caos ni locura en mi realidad… todo eso se quedó en mi adolescencia.

Y ¿ahora, qué hago?

Una niña hermosa cantando destemplada en mi oído.

Un lata de gaseosa tirada en mi suelo.

Cuadernos y lápices regados en mis escritorios.

Medias y mocasines con olor a talco floral bajo mi cama.

¡Necesito anarquía!

Me arrastra la tentación.

Estoy loco, me desnudo y en el lugar que como de hijo de Carlisle Cullen planifico mi vida heredada, le hago el honor…

Y me masturbo.

Y grito.

Y la loción corre por mi sexo enardecido.

Y veo su lengua jugando en mi eje.

Y la veo tomándome con su amorosa, tierna y socarrona boca… me chupa y me absorbe… hasta el sonido erótico de su mamada me lo puedo imaginar.

_Te gusta mi chupeta hermosa niña azucarada… __¡dilo! ¡dilo!_

_Oh si…_

_Si…_

_Si…_

_Me gusta su miel, Mr. Cullen... mucho._

_¿Mucho mejor que burbujitas chistosas de tu Pepsi?_

Grito, rujo. El eco de mis gemidos estremece mi cuerpo… ¿podrán estremecer en algo todo lo inerte que me rodea?

El orgasmo me toma en mi cama y me dejo ir… me dejo ir hacia otro mundo, hacia otra dimensión y en ella está Isabella Swan que trepa por mi cuerpo y besa mi boca con gentil ternura y yo la beso con agónica desesperación.

Apenas respiro.

Floto en el aire.

Libre de mi destino y atrapado en las redes de aquella pequeña.

Soy el preso de un carcelero indiferente y ruego que mi verdugo —que viste inocentes braguitas— pose sus ojos sobre mí.

Me quedo dormido, la humedad de mi semen se queda en mis manos, todo es oscuro y pesado en el aire que respiro. Mi sueño tiene más de pesadilla porque lo ensombrece una fatalidad solitaria.

Mi pequeña tragedia corre por mis sueños y hace malabares en las orillas de mi cordura.

Algo me saca de mi oscuro limbo.

Despierto.

Miles de ladrillos pesan sobre mi pecho, es el teléfono que descansa en mi cómoda.

Alargo mi mano, un número que no conozco, pero por inercia contesto. Al otro lado de la línea, una risa de niña despierta todo mi cuerpo y lo deja en alerta.

— Hola, Mr. Cullen.

¡Dios! ¿qué me haces?

¿Quieres que arranque de tu cielo, ángel? ¿quieres que te quite, una a una, las plumas de tus alas?

¿Eso quieres?

¡No eres un ángel!

Eres el diablo y pones, frente a mí una tentación que me dice: El infierno o el infierno, porque contigo, yo no tengo escapatoria.

¡El infierno!

¡El infierno!

— ¿Isabella? —y recuerdo que tengo rezagos de mi sexo por ella en las manos— ¿Cómo has conseguido mi teléfono?

— Tengo mis métodos.

Escucho risas, son Rosalie perversa y quizás, el feo lazarillo de Alice.

— Me das miedo.

Lo digo, lo vocalizo, ella me asusta.

— No tenga miedo de mí, soy una niña.

Me dice que irá a mi oficina mañana y me veo ardiendo y envejeciendo hasta que la vuelva a ver.

Y odio el tiempo, ella llegará más joven y yo seguiré siendo un anciano a sus ojos.

Odio el tiempo.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**

**A mis lindas lectoras, a las que comentan, a las chicas que suman esta historia a sus lecturas y a sus favoritos y alertas un besote de aquí hasta el infinito y más allá. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

**Pretty Baby **

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Los ojos de mi padre me observan críticamente, son azules, fríos y calculados, su carrera política está terminando y tiene fe que su legado continuará conmigo.

Su gesto es acusatorio, está en ese punto donde espera que yo lo decepcione para así lanzarse sobre mí y hablarme de cien años de tradición política que comienza con su abuelo.

No vayas por ese camino, padre… los esqueletos de nuestro armario familiar podrían llenar un campo de fútbol. Tu abuelo fue un viejo corrupto de Chicago y fueron sus nexos mafiosos los que instalaron su persona en un sillón de Washington, tu padre estuvo relacionado con los peores escándalos de droga y sexo en la época de oro de Hollywood y, tú… ¡ay, padre! Los jueces dijeron que eras inocente… pero, tres chicas murieron por culpa tuya y de tus amigos cuando tenías veinte años.

Ni se te ocurra criticar mi irresponsabilidad invocando los valores familiares… el dinero y los buenos matrimonios tendieron mantos de olvido sobre esos escabrosos hechos del pasado. La hija de un banquero alemán a punto de la ruina por la depresión salvó a tu abuelo, una millonaria texana enamorada hasta el tuétano salvó a tu papá y tú… mamá —una criatura dulce y de cristal, emparentada con la monarquía española— aportó, con sus palabras insustanciales y con su elegancia, el halo mágico que acrecentó el mito de los aristocráticos Cullen, de California.

¡No te atrevas a decirme algo! Faltar a una reunión con el cabrón del partido, en el Capitolio, no se compara en nada con la historia del _pater familias._

— Edward, organicé una cena con el senador Carrington, debes ir, tienes que disculparte personalmente por no haber asistido a la reunión.

— Padre, tengo demasiado cosas que hacer.

— ¿Un refugio para inmigrantes, Edward? ¿cómo te va a reditar en votos si ni los mismos connacionales los quieren en el Estado? ¡los ilegales no tienen derecho a voto!

— No pienso en los votos.

Miraba nerviosamente la puerta, y el reloj, contaba con que la pequeña niña de mis delirios no apareciera vestida con sus diminutos atuendos porque entonces mi padre me descubriría, sabría que no estaba por ayudar inocentemente a la nenita dulce y Pepsi Cola que cruzaba sus piernas y bebía con lujuria traviesa litros y litros de gaseosa.

— No te apegues a esta ciudad, Edward.

— Es tu ciudad.

— No, es mi caudal de votos.

Levanté la ceja, la hipocresía flagrante de mi padre estaba en coherencia con su trabajo como político. Odiaba Hollywood y a la comunidad de actores que trataban de tener una voz en la política… consideraba que la gente que ganaba veinte millones en dos semanas luciendo su cuerpo en la pantalla no tenía cerebro suficiente para opinar y que trabajar un medio con tanto alcance masivo, los hacía peligrosos porque manipulaban a la gente con su discurso liberal que tenía al país al borde de la decadencia total.

— ¿Te asquea, padre? ¿te asquea la ciudad que con los votos te mantiene como el decano en el Senado? Actúas como el perro que muerde la mano de quien lo alimenta.

Mi padre se para furioso de la silla, camina hacia mí, entiendo ese movimiento de león celoso de su territorio, él va a intimidarme.

—No eres un jovencito Edward, es hora de aprovechar tu popularidad y comenzar a generar opinión, polémica, debes hacer que todos hablen de ti con el proyecto político de Carrington ¡olvídate de los inmigrantes!

Y sigue, y continúa y yo como siempre, después de años y años de soportar sus delirios y su moral, me escapo hacia otra parte, mantengo mis ojos sobre él, pero mi mente está en otra parte.

No he dormido, vivo en esta ruleta rusa… estoy apostándolo todo por un deseo, por esta sensación quemante que me consume.

He comenzado a vivir en un mundo onírico donde estoy libre de todo y puedo amar a una niña sin que el miedo, el asco y todo un mundo que aborrecería de mi, me señala.

Mi olfato ya ha decidido que el único olor que deseo es el de ella, he decidido con todos mis sentidos que cada una de las sensaciones y apetitos que tengo comiencen con un nombre atado a una piel y terminen con un nombre atado a mi cuerpo.

He decido que si he de envejecer al menos no voy a negar este deseo que hace que todo lo gris, aburrido y planeado de mi vida tenga ese color rojo bermellón que hace que todo tenga sentido.

He decidido que voy a vivir por esta obsesión, y que cada paso de ahora en adelante será para rendirle culto a aquella niñez que hace de mi pulcro devenir un incendio y una hoguera.

Decido que ella es mi flor, mi sueño, mi hambre, mi locura.

— ¡Edward Cullen! —el rostro de mi padre me confronta, resopla y sus arrugas son profundas, muestran un hombre seco que no ha tenido nada en su vida, sólo este destino impuesto que le ha quitado todo, hasta la capacidad de entender que su único hijo está muriendo por dentro— ¡No me escuchas!

— ¿No crees que estoy demasiado viejo para que me sermonees? Ya no soy un niño padre.

No. Soy. Un. Niño.

La afirmación no es un reproche contra él, es un cuchillo que me entierro en el pecho que me ahoga y me hace sangrar, repetirme que no soy un niño es la cadena que ata y me cohíbe de salir corriendo y desgarrar las braguitas de algodón de una nena de quince y de no follarla en mi auto como si el mañana no existiera.

— Te comportas como tal.

— Ojalá fuera uno.

Su gesto cambio, su enorme y largo cuerpo de robusto roble viejo, se encorvo un poco más, puso sus manos sobre los codos de la silla.

— Eres mi hijo, Edward ¡mi único hijo!

Respiro.

Siempre fui su hijo, siempre tuve su sombra sobre mí, siempre tuve a este hombre protegiéndome de todo, a pesar de que me rebelé ante su asfixiante presencia siempre él estaba ahí diciéndome que yo no podía escapar.

— Nunca me llevaste a comer un helado, fueron otros quienes me enseñaron a montar la bicicleta, fue mi madre quien iba a mi escuela, lo único que tuve de ti fue tu presencia implacable recordándome que no me era posible fallar.

Él parpadea.

Sus manos aprietan la silla, y las veo por encima de mi hombro y parecen de madera vieja.

— ¿Quieres fallar, Edward?

— Quiero tener la libertad para hacerlo, papá… pero tú no me lo perdonarías ¿verdad, papá?

— No naciste para fallar.

— A veces —me acerqué a su cara, ojala no estuviese tan solo en este lugar donde no puedo hablar y mi mundo interior es un monologo de un demente enfermo de amor— quisiera, papá, que me lo permitieras.

— Solo quiero protegerte.

— ¡Tengo casi cuarenta años!... ¡no debo preguntarte lo que debo hacer!... ¡no quiero que me protejas!... solo déjame ser, Carlisle, déjame gritar, déjame decir no, déjame un día, ser.

Sus manos de roca se desprenden y liberan el encierro que infligió con su cuerpo, me mira extrañado, desde que volví de Nueva Zelandia me acomodé a su autoridad y al deber ser sin provocarle conflictos… recién, ahora, se está enterando de lo que quiero.

Sé que estoy diferente, estoy en proceso de mutación, mi sangre me lo dice en cada doloroso recorrido, en cada diástole y sístole de mi corazón bombeando descubro que soy otro. Esta máquina se mueve, me lleva hacia una transformación que terminará en fracaso.

Fracaso.

Una palabra que en el vocabulario de mi padre no existe.

— Llamaré al senador Carrington y le diré que lo invitas a cenar. Encubre tu proyecto de los inmigrantes como una inversión social que pondrá a los liberales de Hollywood de nuestro lado y asegurará el voto de esos nuevos intelectuales que buscan profundos cambios sociales sin ceder nada de su vida cómoda.

Él me escuchó, pero no entiende mi razón, no tiene porque entenderla, no quiero que la entienda.

Isabella Swan es mía y así… dolorosamente, se debe quedar.

— Quiero que almuerces con tu madre.

Y ese quiero es una orden.

— Mañana.

Pero Carlisle no entiende.

Es una enorme montaña que no se mueve de su lugar… acepto ir hoy y queda satisfecho cuando comprueba que todavía tiene poder sobre mí.

Me río cínicamente. No, padre, ya no tienes ese poder nunca más.

La niña lollipop es mi sueño particular al cual nunca tendrás acceso… ella es sólo para mí.

Y entiendo que debo protegerme, debo proteger mi sucio y vulgar secreto, debo hacerlo y así ser libre para complacerme en él.

Salgo y con voz ronca le digo a mi secretaria que cancele mi cita con Isabella Swan, que la programe para mañana, que hoy me es imposible verla.

Aquella negación me desgarra por dentro y mis entrañas se retuercen ante el hecho que no beberé de Bella por veinticuatro horas.

Veinticuatro… para ella, es un día en que puede olvidarme… un tiempo que, para su mundo rápido y urgente, le baste para borrar mi nombre… en cambio, para mí son eones

¿Y si ya no me quiere ver?

La posibilidad me aterra.

Mientras ella se grava en mi alma hasta el día en que muera, yo seré una imagen borrosa que viene y va en su mente de niña.

Ella me olvidara… tarde o temprano.

¿No es así como debe ser?

Al final… no soy nada, soy la imagen de la luna sobre el agua, estoy destinado a la fragilidad de su memoria.

Pero, incluso así, aunque sea un poco… yo, Edward Cullen, amé… y seré pleno y total en mi secreto… justificaré mi existencia por ese segundo de amor libre y verdadero que siento por esa chica deditos de lirios y braguitas de algodón.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

**PRETTY BABY**

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

¡Dos días! Y no he podido respirar correctamente.

Voy por la vida actuando como el más perfecto de los hombres, pero en mi mente, soy un animal salvaje acorralado.

¿Dormir? Ni siquiera puedo decir que está sobrevalorado, yo duermo aunque mi dormir sea un tormento que me martiriza con una sucesión de sueños, fiebres y agonías donde la protagonista es una niña lollipop y viento.

Intento amarrar cada deseo, tener en mi cerebro la voz de mi padre para que actúe como un muro de contención para no ir y arrojarme contra su mundo, sin embargo la voz de aquella niña en mi cabeza agrieta cada propósito y al final, me encuentro con una sola idea: Quiero estrellarme.

Camino en la cuerda floja. Me cuido de cada palabra y de cada gesto, cualquier fisura en mi máscara y tendré a todos sobre mí, quiero al menos tener control sobre mi tragedia.

Mi gente ha hecho lo que le he pedido: Una campana.

La monja rectora, una viejilla con cara de pasa, me observa desde sus antiparras de marco negro. Le doy mi mejor sonrisa y me acomodo en la silla mientras dejo que me ausculte con su aire severo.

— Es una sorpresa, señor Cullen y me alegro que haya podido venir. Su generosidad compromete nuestra gratitud por siempre.

— El mérito es de mi madre, ella jamás permitiría que su querido colegio se quedara sin el histórico repicar del carrillón de la capilla.

En uno de sus nostálgicos tés de la tarde, ella me contó de lo que ocurría con la dos veces centenaria campana de la institución que la formó educacionalmente y fue la excusa perfecta.

Y siento que estoy a la merced de todo, es increíble como el universo conspira para que todo lo que evito termine inapelablemente llevándome a la destrucción.

— Era muy antigua señor Cullen, de la época en que México aún poseía estas tierras, una pena en verdad.

— Aja—contesté distraídamente, afuera se escuchaba el gritar de las estudiantes del Colegio de Señoritas de la Inmaculada Concepción, un ejército de pequeñas niñas de bocas rosas y cabellos sueltos, arrogantes en su juventud, pequeñas faldas escocesas y sin miedo a vivir… ¿estarás entre ellas, amada mía?

— ¿Cree usted en Dios, señor Cullen?

¿Dios? jamás me pregunté sobre él, un niño rico con todo el mundo a su favor no se pregunta si Dios existe o no, era una pérdida de tiempo. La religión, en mi familia, es una cuestión social.

— ¿Es importante saberlo? —levanté la ceja de manera inescrutable, frente a esta mujer no tenía que ser un hipócrita, gastar más de diez mil dólares en reparar la campana era suficiente.

Una sonrisa misteriosa se perfiló en su cara.

— En realidad, no. La familia de su madre era muy cristiana y los gentiles siempre fueron acogidos por Dios, nuestro padre.

La mujer abrió la puerta que daba al gran patio y el aire se renovó, se llenó del espíritu joven que circulaba por aquellos corredores, de risas cantarinas, de olor de juventud y del voraz incendio que tenían todas en su afán de vivir.

El sudor formaba gotitas en mi frente y nada de lo que la monja me decía, me importaba… ¿habrá venido a clase?... ¿dónde estará?

Un imán me arrastra, mi pecho es jalonado por una fuerza poderosa… ¡dos días sin respirar!... dos días en que mi corazón había latido sin fuerza y ahora salta eufórico. El oxígeno inunda mis pulmones provocándome un dolor sordo que casi me hace caer de rodillas.

Isabella Swan.

Y una retahíla de sonidos y cánticos.

Niñas vestidas con pequeños short rojos y camisetas blancas que levantaban pompones al aire haciendo piruetas suicidas retando la gravedad y su mortalidad.

Bella…

Bella…

Bella Swan volaba en el viento, sus coletas amarradas con múltiples cintas de colores la hacían parecer un ave exótica y una sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

Mi instinto de amor y muerte se despierta, quiero volar hasta el sol con la niña que me hace reír, soy feliz hasta el dolor y maravillado como un niño que ve el mar por primera vez.

Bella… mi sol antes del anochecer.

Mi dulce pájaro de juventud.

_Vete de aquí…_

_Vete de aquí…_

Mi razón me increpa, pero la mando a callar.

He perdido de nuevo la batalla al ver como Isabella ha levantado su mano con los pompones y me hace señas.

— ¡Edward!

Adiós todo… respiro y estoy vivo.

Sus dos amigas voltean, se acercan a ella, Alice cuchichea algo en su oído, Rosalie me observa fijamente, frunce su boca y me dice con ojos de gata que entiende que estoy a fuego vivo, debo ser ridículo y divertido frente a sus ojos.

Quiere ver hasta qué punto voy a llegar.

Niña… niña…

Levanto mi mano, todo mi cuerpo responde a mis deseos más íntimos, el campanario, una pregunta sobre Dios, una monja escéptica y todos estos años de vida planeada no pueden detener esto.

La llamo tímidamente, la insto a que venga hacia mí.

Ella brinca, sus coletas se mueven en diferentes direcciones, corre y los pompones que lleva en sus manos van al ritmo de su cuerpo, quiero protegerme, sólo veo sus senos que se mueven bajo la camiseta, pequeños, divertidos, firmes a su cuerpo que aún no sabe que va a envejecer.

Como si mis manos fuesen garras me agarró a las mallas y apretó con dureza para así sostenerme.

— Mr. Cullen, pensé que me había olvidado —hace un puchero caprichoso y por un segundo voltea a mirar a sus amigas mientras suelta un carcajada, su cuerpo es movimiento continuo y me acuno a su ritmo.

— ¿Cómo crees, Isabella?

Sus largas pestañas hacen sombra en su rostro, tuerce su boca y ladea su cabeza hacia el lado derecho.

— Eres muy malo, quiero estar enojada contigo pero no me dejas.

— Discúlpame por no poder cumplirte con la tarea.

Pone uno de sus pompones en su cadera.

— No te preocupes, Mr. Cullen, es para dentro de dos semanas, aún tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Dos semanas… dos semanas en que puedo vivir y aspirar cada átomo de su cuerpo.

— ¿Mr. Cullen?... sigue su promesa de ayudarme ¿no es así?

— Por supuesto.

— ¡Cool! —arruga su naricilla— porque le he prometido a papa que seré la mejor del curso y le dije que tú me ayudarías… está feliz.

— ¿Le contaste a tu padre? —el sólo hecho de que Charlie Swan crea que al ayudar a su hija es una pase directo a sus intenciones corruptas me incomoda— pensé que sería un secreto.

Sus ojos chispean.

— Tendremos otros secretos —levanta sus cejas una y otra vez, muerde sus labios— ¿Tienes Facebook, Edward?

¡Dios!

Así es la adolescencia, un ir y venir entre palabras y temas, yo estoy estancado en la posibilidad de un secreto y ella me pregunta si tengo facebook.

— No, no tengo— la niña me mira como si yo hubiese cometido un crimen de lesa humanidad, soy un extraterrestre antes sus ojo— ¿es tan malo?

— ¡Horrible! ¿Cómo no tienes facebook? Señor Cullen es algo que debemos resolver, así podré enviarle preguntas, fotos —de nuevo su sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos— ¿Cómo vamos a ser los mejores amigos sino tienes face? Imperdonable.

Y me siento como si hubiese matado una camada de cachorritos.

— ¿Somos amigos, Bella? —la pregunta es estúpida mi adolescente olvidado y hormonal sale a flote con aquella pregunta hecha desde mi obsesión por esta pequeña.

—Por supuesto que sí —voltea de nuevo hacia sus amigas, pero fija su mirada en otra chica rubia, casi tan hermosa como Rosalie, se miran con odio y recelo— no mires, Mr. Beauty, Lauren me envidia todo y cree que va a ganarme, quiere ser la líder las porristas… ¡reza para que me fracture el cuello!... se muere por entrevistar a alguien como tú ¡pero no lo va a lograr!... ¡Eres mío! —y aplaude con sus pompones como niña pequeña— es un perra resentida… créate un perfil de Facebook con el nombre de Mr. Beauty y me agregas… ¡pero a mí no más! —parpadeo perdido, ella se impacienta y levanta sus manos— ¿qué haremos contigo? un hombre que será el próximo Presidente de los Estados Unidos debe saberlo todo…—pega su cuerpo a las mallas— ¿lo sabes todo, Mr. Cullen?

Y presiento que su pregunta va dirigida al centro mismo de mi locura.

— No todo, Bella, no todo.

— ¡Mientes! un hombre como tú debe saber cada una de las cosas, incluso aquellas que harían que niñas como yo peligraran.

El único que peligra aquí soy yo…

La enorme campana suena por el colegio y me despierta del delirio de opio que provoca Isabella, los ojos de la madre superiora están sobre mí, me compongo y me alejo un metro del lado de aquella nena… un metro y la desazón comienza.

Todas las chicas gritan.

Miran todas hacia el campanario y me ofrecen una visión única y perfecta, rostros jóvenes mirando hacia el sol y una entre ellas, resplandece más que la estrella.

La monja me llama, de reojo veo como _mi chica_ se pierde con sus amigas ¿de qué se reirán?

El colegio hace una ceremonia privada de agradecimiento, mi cinismo profesional hace que parezca atento pero no dejo de pensar en mi propia experiencia religiosa: he vuelto a ver a Isabella Swan y tendré dos semanas más para beberme todo el veneno que ella me quiera dar.

Prendo mi auto, algo revolotea fuera… ella, vestida con su ropa de colegiala, recién bañada, me saluda frenéticamente.

Abro la puerta.

Isabella entra en el auto divertida, prende la radio y me insta a conducir.

— No te preocupes, Mr. Cullen, llamé a papi y le dije que llegaría tarde —me da un pequeño puño en mi hombro— le dije que iría a la biblioteca, pero no, haremos el facebook ¡va a ser muy divertido! ¡vas a ver! —saca sus cuadernos— ¿eres bueno en química? ¡odio la química! ¿me ayudas a hacer mis tareas?

Trago miedo, trago deseo, trago las espinas que me dicen que no debo.

— Te ayudaré.

— ¿Ves? seguimos teniendo secretos tú y yo —saca una pequeña barra de labial, acomoda el espejo retrovisor y se pinta su boca, me guiña un ojo y empieza a cantar de nuevo.

Dos horas con ella.

Miles de preguntas sobre mi carrera política.

Inteligente y vivas.

Tengo Facebook.

Un litro de Pepsi.

Una hamburguesa increíblemente grande que devora en dos minutos.

Mi oficina es la tierra de Oz y Bella es una Dorothy que me lleva de su mano por el sendero amarillo de los sueños.

Es tarde, conduzco con ella en el auto, está medio dormida y toma todo de mí no tocarla, solo me autorizo a pasar mis dedos de forma fantasma por sus pequeñas curvas que respiran y se acomodan a mi lado.

Su boca pintada de rosa se mueve, sueña… me veo a mí mismo escuchando sus sueños, me veo robándoselos.

Una calle antes de Beverly Hill, me acercó y le susurro, ha sido un día peligroso para mí… y sigo con mi mantra.

No me importa.

— Ha sido un día divertido, Mr. Cullen —habla entre los sueños, se lleva los puños a sus ojos— he aprendido mucho hoy, esta noche haré la introducción al artículo ¡se lo mandaré por su facebook! Muchas gracias por mis tareas ¿no entiendo para que nos enseñan esas estupideces? —abre la puerta— cuando sea presidente haga que ningún maestro enseñe química ¡es asqueroso! —fija su mirada fugazmente en el espejo— ¡Dios, no!

Miro hacia los lados, su miedo se traduce en mi como el hecho de que alguien nos ha visto.

— ¿Tienes un pañuelo? —se mira frenéticamente— mi madre odia que me maquille, dice que soy muy pequeña, mamá no entiende, una chica sin labial está prácticamente desnuda… pero no quiero provocarla.

Toma mi pañuelo, lo posa sobre su boca y me lo da de nuevo ¿cómo decirle que el color rosa roja de sus labios es perfecto, una imagen descalza y lasciva de otra suculenta parte de su anatomía? Una que no puedo ver pero que me obsesiona.

— Adiós, Bella.

—Hasta mañana, Mister Beauty, en la noche te pongo una foto en mi muro… privada.

Su risa resuena mientras se aleja corriendo con su mochila en el hombro.

La veo alejarse.

Todo vuelve a ser oscuro y apático.

Veo el pañuelo.

Labial rosa y su boca perfectamente delineada en el.

Loco acerco la tela a mis labios, tiemblo y beso aquella pequeña pinta de color rosa.

Es un beso.

Mi primer beso de amor, mi único beso de amor.

Labios alados de una niña que será prestada por dos semanas.

Un beso…

¡Sí!

Hoy ha sido un día peligroso…

Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**

Un capitulo medio largo por la no actualización el fin de semana. Vuelvo a decir chicas, esta historia es sólo contada desde Edward, no habrá una interacción desde Bella, no es la historia que quiero contar, creo que cambiaré la categoría a tragedia, porqué así será contada. Sachita Simón no es alguien que se sonroja o tiene resquemores para escribir cierto tipo de historias, ya lo saben, no creo en la moralidad en el acto de escribir, sin embargo Pretty Baby fue pensada como una historia de un amor inconcluso, es lo que deseo contar y así llegaré hasta el final, agradezco infinitamente el acompañamiento, los rr y las lectoras fantasmas, son realmente maravillosas y cada vez que veo un rr o un nuevo agregado soy muy feliz y digo: wow, que lindas son, pero mis chicas esta historia seguirá su curso agridulce, muchas gracias por el acompañamiento que me prodigan y si es su decisión seguir aquí con mi chico que se siente viejo frente a esta niña, estaré muy agradecida. Besitos mordelones…muack…muack.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

**Pretty Baby **

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Once de la noche y despido a Tania.

El olor a su sexo está en todo mi cuerpo.

Dos horas antes vino a mí con su rabia, sus celos y sus deseos de venganza, la he recibido con mi obsesión animal, con mi apetito sin tregua y con mis ganas de desfogar todo mi amor por Isabella Swan. Tania es el cuerpo donde mis demonios lascivos tienen cabida y los de ellas, tienen consuelo… viene a mí y, en cada orgasmo que le doy, hay una lágrima menos que derrama.

El acto sexual al que nos sometemos es una reiteración de estados inconclusos que devienen en tormentas de tristeza y frustración.

La observo irse y sus ojos azul profundo me observan desde el ascensor, silenciosamente me da las gracias.

¡Oh, mi niña Lollipop! Por ti he podido hacer que Tania sienta como es el amor y la locura en su estado más puro… gracias a ti, la he besado con besos que van más allá del simple actor fornicador de follarle su boca con mi boca… la he besado y he dejado en sus labios, mi éxtasis, mi vulnerabilidad y mi ternura.

Esta noche, Tania ha sentido por primera vez que le han hecho el amor, esta noche ella escuchó —mientras yo ahuecaba mi cabeza en su cuello— un gemido que hablaba de algo profundo que me hería en el alma.

¿Será el consuelo del tonto? pero me pareció que fue reconfortante para Tania —una mujer que ama a alguien sin esperanzas— descubrir en mí un hombre que sufre el amor igual que ella… compartimos la soledad… nos mostramos nuestras heridas de guerra.

Camino desnudo hacia el baño y me quito capa a capa el sexo yermo entre ella y yo.

Me siento en la cama y repaso cada momento de aquel día y como un criminal tomo el pañuelo donde la boca de Isabella Swan está plasmada.

Sí, hay heridas pero, también hay trofeos y esta boquita rosa en una tela de seda blanca es el mío.

Voy hacia mi portátil —luchando contra la idea preconcebida de lo alienante que son las redes sociales—, abro el Facebook y toda mi filosofía anti moda se va a la mierda cuando veo una solicitud de amistad, hago click e inmediatamente, se me despliega el mundo de Isabella Swan.

Fotos.

Fotos.

Fotos.

428… 1.467… 578… 980 me gusta.

238… 135… 706… comentarios.

¿Tantos amigos puede tener una niña de quince años?

Me siento separado por una brecha generacional medida en años luz.

¡Maldición! Son mucho más que los veintitrés años… y no me importa, hasta me creo capaz de convertirme en un adicto a la red.

¡Estoy loco!… bebo cada palabra escrita, cada imagen publicada… gracias al estúpido Facebook me sumerjo en el mundo privado de Bella Swan.

Confirmo que es una niña mimada pero también descubro que es sabia, que tiene un humor y una comprensión cínica del mundo.

¡Esa es mi chica!

Desbordando sensualidad y con Elmo Cosquillas en su portada.

_Isabella Swan te ha etiquetado en una foto… _¿eso, que significa?

Aún me pierdo, llevo el mouse hasta la etiqueta que aparece en la pantalla, doy click y allí una foto… mi sílfide sin alas, hermosa como ninguna, luciendo maravillosa, con un top pequeño, short rojos y su labial color rosa.

_Para ti, Mr. Beauty, por un lindo día…_

¿Qué hago?

¿Abro el chat?

¿Le doy me gusta?

Le digo que estoy a punto del derrame cerebral y de un orgasmo visual viendo las torneadas piernas que se muestra en todo su esplendor con el pequeño trozo de tela.

En la foto sonríe y quiero creer que aquella risa es para mí.

Mis dedos tiemblan, tengo mis dedos prestos a decirle que me fascina aquella foto, quiero guardarla, hacerla uno de mis tesoros como es el pañuelo con su boca pintada de rosa.

Descargo la foto etiquetada. Sí, y es más… descargo todas sus fotos.

Estoy descubriendo mis fetiches...

Ella vestida de colegiala, con bikinis de pepitas amarillas, de porrista.

¡Dios! esta niña es el cliché de todo hombre a mi edad que sueña con una chiquilla así con cuerpo de ángel y alma de zorra pervertida.

¿Soy tan primario? ¿Soy tan igual a todos? ¿Respondo a esa mentalidad de hombre que después de tener cientos de amantes sólo desea algo como ella?

No reconozco moral cuando deseo llevarla por todos los recovecos oscuros de la sexualidad.

Esta niña angelical me hace sentir satánico.

¿Por qué le di ese poder?

Simplemente, porque la amo… estoy tentando y no por corromperla, quiero ser arrasado, desgarrado, quiero volar en miles de átomos y sentir que mi vida ha valido la pena porque la pequeña nínfula del Facebook ha entrado a mi vida.

Sobresalto.

Un punto rojo en el azul me dice que ella intenta hablar conmigo.

Inmediatamente me alejo de la computadora y me paro asustado como si apareciera el diablo.

¿Qué hago?

¿Le doy me gusta y la dejo entrar a mi vida?

¿Hablo y contesto, le digo que espero por ella?

¿Le permito conocerme y así le doy poder sobre mí?

Bebo un sorbo de mi vino… ¿cazador cazado?... batallo contra mí mismo.

Bajo mis hombros y me doy por vencido.

Vuelvo a la computadora y Mr. Beauty da un me gusta a la foto sexy —estoy dando un paso suicida— e inmediatamente voy hacia el inbox, donde creo que me inmolaré en su hoguera.

_Edwaaaaaarddddddd _

_sé que estás allí _

_no te escondas _

_quiero que veas lo que escribí_

El mensaje fue enviado a las once treinta y dos.

_¡Hey! Mr. Beauty _

_¿no quieres hablar conmigo?_

Un extraño y ridículo emoticón sale a mi encuentro, un signo de que está triste porque no le he contestado. Tiene quince años, no tiene paciencia para los hombres que dilatan sus deseos.

_Ok…_

_Debes estar con tu novia, Mr. Beauty _

_debe ser preciosa _

_¡me pongo celosa! _

_pero bueno, una niña no puede soñar_

Juega conmigo —mi amor por ella no me ciega— sus palabras son solo eso… un juego que mañana olvidará.

_Estoy orgullosa de mi _

_estoy poseída por ti _

_¡eres tan interesante! ¡tan inteligente! _

_creo que estoy enamoradilla de ti Mr. Beaut_y

_jajajaja Ok… no _

_¡pero suena bonito! _

_Me siento una niña mala diciéndote esto _

_pero sé que no es posible _

Un emoticón me ataca de nuevo y ella ha escrito esto mientras yo luchaba conmigo mismo. Su juego de una inocencia maligna me llena de vértigo.

_eres demasiado lindo para mi…_

Alargo mi mano y cierro los ojos… ha pasado una hora desde que ella escribió aquellas palabras de juego, es la inocencia perversa que no entiende que me asesina lentamente.

_¡Hey! próximo presidente de los Estados Unidos_

Hago un respingo amargo ¿presidente? ahora solo soy el dueño de mi propia desgracia, no tengo tiempo para nada más.

Estoy seguro ahora que si esta niña me roza un poco, voy a destruir cada cosa de mi mismo y voy a destruir todo el mundo que conozco.

Y la posibilidad de nadar en mi mierda y en la nada se me hace el acto más liberador de todos.

Voy hasta el teclado y pregunto:

_¿Vendrás mañana a mi oficina?_

Despierto… y la luz que titila desde el computador a las ocho de la mañana con un nuevo mensaje en el chat diciéndome:

_Nop… _

_lo siento Mr. Beauty…_

_tengo una cita con mi novio…._

Así, simplemente mi vida toma su rumbo desolado. Descubro el sentimiento de los celos… me envenenan. El mundo afuera retumba y emprendo un romance turbulento con una botella de whisky.

Diez de la noche y borracho en mi apartamento he comenzado a desarticular mi vida, pieza a pieza.

Y hay algo poderoso en este dolor, llamo a Tania con mi voz pastosa.

— Te invito a cenar mañana, es hora de que hablemos de lo nuestro.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

**PRETTY BABY **

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

_Eres demasiado lindo para mí_

¿De verdad le gusto?

Repaso mi imagen frente al espejo, siempre estuve seguro de mi cabello, de mis ojos y de todo el conjunto llamativo de mi imagen, me sabía hermoso.

Hermoso y vanidoso. Con un guiño era capaz de conseguir que cualquier mujer halara mi cabello mientras la penetraba. Con solo desearlo, las mujeres harían un desfile erótico por mí, solo por mirar mi cuerpo y admirarlo.

_Lo siento, Mr. Beauty… tengo una cita con mi novio_

Y no sé nada.

Los treinta y ocho años frente a sus quince hacen que mi vanidad de pavo real sea el de un simple e inseguro pollito, con la sola mención de su edad me veo viejo, gordo, con mi cabello desastroso y con arrugas —que ya no son tímidas— alrededor de mis ojos.

Quiero ir al gimnasio, quizás broncearme, hacerme un nuevo corte de pelo…

¡Dios! camino en esa delgada línea que separa lo ridículo de lo patético.

La revista Times diciendo que soy el hombre más sexy de Estados Unidos no sirve para mi amor propio, frente a Bella Swan soy nada, quizás… un anciano que en unos años se encuentre tomando el viagra y que hace miles de años perdió su juventud.

¡Soy eso que desprecié cuando tenía su edad! un viejo estúpido que debe enterrar su cabeza en la tierra porque frente a la juventud es insignificante.

Paso por Tania a su apartamento, dos días antes habíamos llegado al acuerdo de tratar ser más que amigos para follar, intentar encontrarnos como personas más allá del sexo descorazonado en que nos habíamos enredado. Ella me necesitaba para liberarse de una relación que la destruía, yo la necesitaba para no correr como un sádico perverso tras de una niña y arrancar su corazón a besos.

_Tengo una cita con mi novio._

Mi corazón es desgarrado por el poder dado en silencio a Isabella Swan.

La casa de Charlie Swan queda en pleno Beverly Hill —el poder del dinero le compró un refinado gusto—, Tania está nerviosa, a ella le asusta explorar esta nueva etapa de nuestra relación. Es una buena chica y más allá de la luz de una noche de sexo, puedo ver que es diferente a toda la superficialidad de Los Ángeles, es buena lectora y maravillosa conversadora, me hace reír y me dice que al igual que yo sabe de surf.

Es increíble que la conozca ahora cuando ya es demasiado tarde para amarla con locura, pero es una fantástica zona de seguridad que me protege del huracán Bella ¿en qué punto el amor es esta condena que hace que Tania Denalí sea la mujer perfecta, pero no la que estoy destinado a amar?

La casa es enorme y Renée Swan se comporta como la perfecta anfitriona, me da la bienvenida con un beso que se demora demasiado en mi mejilla, observa a Tania por segundo y dibuja una falsa sonrisa en su cara, alabando su vestido, inmediatamente dice que es hermoso pero que pertenece a la colección del año pasado, Tania es para Renée lo que nunca podrá ser, doy gracias que mi acompañante es una mujer que no le importa la gente que la madre de mi obsesión representa.

El viejo Swan me recibe con los brazos abiertos, me otorga el dudoso honor de compartir su compadrazgo y eso me hace sentir corrupto… el tiburón de Hollywood me rebaja a su nivel y, lo peor, es que yo lo permito.

Hay estrellas del cine, reconozco a dos productores de películas de acción y a una vieja cantante a la cual ni sus cirugías plásticas han podido borrar su talento.

Trato de seguir el ritmo de cada uno.

Pero mis ojos escanean la casa para ver si Bella está allí, los últimos dos días han sido un nadar sin oxígeno bajo el agua. Mi alivio es el recuerdo.

_« ¿Siempre quisiste ser político?»_

Amo sus pestañas.

«_Tus detractores dicen que sigues la tradición de tu padre y que por eso no tienes ideas innovadoras»_

Amo su cabello suelto cayendo sobre su cara.

_« ¿Crees tú que la guerra en Irak fue el peor error de los Estados Unidos desde Vietnam?»_

Adoro que sea tan lista.

_« ¿Porqué nunca fuiste al ejercito?»_

Amo como deja su boca cuando termina la palabra ejército y amo sus ojos que me miran con inocencia, con curiosidad.

Decidí mentirle, quiero que ella me vea como un súper héroe ¿cómo decirle que mi padre no me lo permitió? ¿y, que a mí no me importó? yo odiaba el ejército y toda su visión bélica sobre el mundo. Decirle que me vi como un forajido durante mi adolescencia y que ahora —con corbata y hablando a favor de Busch— soy un traidor de mí mismo, sería un suicidio. No, ella es inteligente y con esa confesión, me caigo de su cielo.

Ella, Rose y Alice me auscultaron, levantaron sus cejas y entendieron más de lo que se dijo. Niñas perspicaces que nacieron en un mundo donde esas verdades fundamentales sobre el país y el ¡Dios Bendiga a América! Les parece un chiste.

Dos días en que intento que los celos no me hagan enceguecer.

Dos días en que el chupón en su cuello me atormenta, dos días en que sólo me pregunto ¿cómo son sus besos?... ¿Cómo se ve su piel mientras la excitación la toma?... ¿Cómo son sus sonidos mientras unos dedos penetran sus bragas y llegan a su clítoris mientras la capucha de éste florece como botón de rosa?

Dos días en que se que allá afuera tengo un enemigo y que éste sólo tiene diecisiete años.

Por primera vez en mi vida quiero tomar un arma y acabar con la vida de alguien para salvar otra: la mía.

Charlie Swan hace una grandilocuente presentación de mi persona, trato de hacer mi representación de un político con ideas y que está allí para ser la respuesta a todos los problemas del estado, pero mi mente viaja a todas partes, soy un sabueso intentando seguir el olor de mi presa, lo observo todo y trato de penetrar el mundo de Bella Swan, ella vive aquí entre la opulencia ofensiva y estoy seguro que su belleza angelical insulta la trivialidad de los millones de su familia.

¿Ella?

Escuchó a lo lejos el sonido del motor de varios autos, Renée se levanta incomoda y Charlie le hace un gesto brutal de que se quede allí sentada.

¿Sus amigos?

Una canción se oye, y es el reproductor de un auto que está a todo volumen, las voces de muchos chicos cantan, gritan y chiflan a todo pulmón.

¿Vendrá con el estúpido ese?

¡Vamos Rose! Dame un beso. La voz del chico es aguda, todos vuelven y chiflan, por un momento la gente de la cena calla, el alboroto en el exterior es estridente.

Todos estamos atento a lo que ocurre afuera… yo me muero por estar allí, en aquel alboroto de juventud, soy de esos que saben que ya no son dueños de la diversión y que no tiene derecho a la rebeldía. Tengo que ser maduro y responsable y simplemente lo odio.

Rosalie grita: ¡no mientras tu puta polla deje de estar de zorra en zorra Emmett! ¡No voy a besar tu jodida boca, vas a contagiarme de herpes!

La mesa se llena de susurros que abarcan de lo jocoso a lo reprobatorio.

Un abucheo se escucha, un auto sale rabiando por el camino fuera de la casa de los Swan, y Rose grita el nombre del chico furiosa, de nuevo el sonido y entiendo que el chico con nombre de abuelo campirano ha regresado y que Rosalie lo ha perdonado.

Dos reproductores de música suenan fuertemente, Charlie se acomoda su corbata y yo sólo veo hacia la puerta, ruego porque ella aparezca y me dé algo de luz, me salve del tedio, y venga hacia mí tan sólo para darle alivio a mil grados centígrados de fuego que me quema por dentro.

— Es mi bebé, señores —Charlie tiene poder y puede manejar los hilos y secretos de quienes son sus amigos, pero con su hija ese poder se pierde— ¡es una niña alegre!

Lo odio.

Odio que sea un padre que dejará que su hija se hunda en una juventud de niños vampiros que no se miden ante nada, odio que no esté allí para protegerla.

Las puertas de la casa se abren y la bocanada de juventud liderada por mi chica lollipop entra como un huracán.

Se pasma frente a todos.

Baja sus ojos hacia sus tenis rosas, muerde sus labios y los moja levemente con su lengua que me hace tener en este momento una imagen no santa de ella bajo la maldita mesa.

— ¡Ups! Lo siento papi —su madre arde furiosa, pero Charlie abre sus brazos y ella se lanza hacia ellos— se me olvido que tenías una cena, iré a vestirme —frunce su boca, hace un gesto encantador y así, de esa manera tan simple tiene a todos en su poder. En la puerta van apareciendo uno a uno su pandilla de amigos que me insultan tan sólo porque ellos tienen lo que yo no tengo — ¿pueden ellos quedarse?

Diez pares de ojos nos miran burlones, los ojos de niños déspotas y arrogantes que saben que el mundo les pertenece.

— Todos están invitados, cariño.

Ella sonríe y besa la mejilla de Charlie Swan quien mueve de un lado a otro su mostacho y hace un gesto de perro viejo siendo mimado.

— ¡Qué lindo eres señor abogado! ¡Entren chicos!

Huelen a gasolina, a playa, a cerveza, huelen a mar y cigarrillo, huelen a libertad y a futuro.

Miro desesperado, quiero saber quién es el chico con quien voy a soñar desollando, quiero desestimarlo y verlo como un simple niño que no tiene lo que yo.

Y aparece, rubio, alto, ojos azules y un gesto de comerse al mundo, un niño peligroso, lleno de furia interna y con aquel dejo de puedo en cada paso. Si, puede comérselo todo, puede correr por el mundo, puede hacer el amor toda la noche, puede ser lo que yo ya no soy.

Y más que odio, siento envidia.

— ¡Pero, miren lo que ha traído el gato! —Rose que está con unos pantalones apretados, y los top de un pequeño bikini me mira, me siento atrapado, está de la mano de otro chico que parece que en vez de comida tomara hormonas— mira Bella, si es nuestro querido Mr. EC.

Isabella salta.

— ¡Por supuesto! —camina hacia mí y se tongonea con su pequeños short de mezclilla que parece que ha cortado con una tijeras de manera salvaje— es el mejor amigo de Charlie —se para a mi lado y escuchó el latir sordo de mi corazón en los oídos… pum pum pum— ¡Hola Mr. Cullen! lo siento por no estar aquí como una buena chica en la cena en su honor —se inclina y besa mi mejilla— lo siento, la próxima vez seré una buena niña.

Huelo a sexo, huele a cigarrillo, a yerba y a peligro.

Ella es la líder de aquella pandilla, lo sé, todos giran a su alrededor y los tiene atados en sus deditos lirios, nácar y caramelo.

— ¡Ven Riley! voy a presentarte a mi mejor amigo en el mundo.

El niño me mira, no se acerca, sus ojos son despreciativos y me hace saber que no le intereso, Bella levanta los hombros.

— Bueno, Mr. Cullen, él es un idiota —me guiña un ojo— no es como tú, nadie lo es…. —se fija en Tania, que está a mi lado— ¿no me digas que es tu novia? —salta hacia ella y la besa dejando su boca rosa estampada en la mejilla— ¡que hermosa eres! —su gesto es malicioso y divertido—cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú, encantada de conocerte —alarga su mano— Isabella Swan.

Tania se intimida, sin embargo es cortes, al igual que yo, que todos, ha sido seducida por esta lolita encantadora.

— Mucho gusto, Tania Denali.

— ¡Wow! que nombre más sexy, apuesto que lo escribe con "I" latina es más hermoso, eres hermosa —me mira fijamente— todo lo que el señor presidente se merece —vuelve su rostro hacia Tania— ¿serás buena con Edward, Tania? ¡Promételo! Me enojaría contigo sino lo haces feliz.

Sus manos se apoyan en mis hombros y todo yo me derrito.

— Voy —y pone su mejilla en la mía— a ponerme bonita para, ti señor Cullen, al menos te debo eso.

Besa mi mejilla y se aleja, tiemblo, a pesar de mi proverbial control, en un segundo, mi contención desapareció y en el beso en la mejilla deje ver mi obsesión y mi locura.

¿Me habrá visto alguien?

Me fijo en todos, quiero saber quien lo ha sabido, quien ha visto mi excitación, quien ha visto como mis dientes salen como animal en celo.

Busco y encuentro.

Y si, allí… ¡maldito sea! el viejo Swan me observa y veo en sus ojos oscuros un extraño brillo perverso.

— ¿Verdad que es una belleza, amigo mío?

Alza su copa y brinda a mi salud.

No quiero interpretar su acción, tomo la mano de Tania y aprieto muy fuerte.

¿Y si es una trampa?

Tania me mira sin entender, no suelto su mano.

Me aferro a ella para no caer… y espero, con la fe puesta en un Dios que no creo, ser salvado.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**Pretty Baby **

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

El infinito egoísmo de la adolescencia… recuerdo aquel poema de Rimbaud ¡ja! Aún puedo recordar esas cosas bellas que hicieron que mi juventud fuese algo real, la poesía por ejemplo, libros que jamás volví a leer; un universo aparte de toda la estupidez de mi presente… mi pasado, ese país donde fui feliz, donde todo era perfecto, donde Bella Swan no existía.

Egoísmo, eso era en ese momento Isabella Swan, egoísta conmigo, ella se alejaba de mi visión de halcón, de hombre enfebrecido y enamorado, ella —que jugaba con sus amigos frente a todos sin importarle nada, alrededor de la piscina— era egoísta con su vestido negro muy corto y sus convers rojos. Viéndola así, hermosa, desprolija, sin importarle nada, la comparaba con cada mujer que allí se encontraba y en todo ganaba, de nada valía todo el esfuerzo que las otras hacían para lucir hermosas. A Isabella le bastaban sus quince años y ser ella.

Música, risas, adolescentes que se divertían… nada les importaba, solo el placer y su perfecto egoísmo.

Mientras tanto yo, al interior de la casa, me concentraba en mantener mi mascara, mi cordura y en esforzarme por hacerle olvidar mi segundo de debilidad a Charlie. Caminaba por el salón, participaba en todos los grupos de conversación y me reí de todos los malos chistes que contaban, Tania permanecía a mi lado como mi pareja perfecta.

¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?

¿Cómo permití que mi sentimiento hacia aquella niña fuese tan traslucido y fluyera a través de mí como una luz fluorescente hacia Isabella Swan?

Dos semanas de mí vida a su lado y poco a poco todo mi mundo se desmoronó como si nada importase, no podía pensar qué pasaría cuando las garras del amor por esta niña me destrozaran tan profundamente.

— ¿Se divierte, Edward?

Charlie medio ebrio se acercó, tomo mi brazo y lo apretó con fuerza, era diez centímetros más bajo que yo, y su ebriedad vulgar lo hacían inclinarse y verse un poco gacho, se había desamarrado su corbata y su mostacho tenía algo de vino rojizo en el, era un hombre desagradable. Lo observé desde mi estatura e hice lo que mi padre hubiese hecho en esta situación, mirarlo como una cucaracha a punto de ser destripada, así Carlisle Cullen decía la diferencia entre él y el mundo ¡cómo odié aquella actitud! Ahora podría salvarme.

— Ha sido una maravillosa reunión, Charlie, te agradezco por ello.

Levantó una ceja, mientras se llevaba la copa de vino y cernía sobre mí, su mirada astuta.

— Yo también debo agradecerte, Edward.

Tania conversaba con una de las actrices que estaban en aquella reunión, me fije en su postura y entendí que estaba incomoda en aquella casa, a su lado estaba Renée quien la retenía con su posición a la defensiva, ella me dio una mirada y algo en sus ojos brilló, no se iba a enamorar de mí, lo sabía, pero agradecía que la hubiese sacado del ostracismo de cita para el sexo y que al menos le diera una visión de mujer que se merecía algo más.

— ¿Qué tienes que agradecerme, Charlie?

Le di mi sonrisa patentada de político profesional y mi amabilidad hipócrita.

— Mi bebé.

Casi me trago la lengua, el maldito era un tiburón y podía oler la sangre a kilómetros, y la mía estaba a la vista de quien intuyera mi pesadilla de cabello castaño y boca tulipán.

— No entiendo, Swan.

— ¿No? —una carcajada resonó fuertemente por todo el salón, el maldito me ponía a prueba, tenía que recurrir a mis propias estrategias ¿no era hijo de quien era? Entonces yo también podía mostrar mis colmillos.

— No soy hombre de acertijos, Charlie —lo enfrenté poniendo mis manos en mi cintura y tirando mi costosa chaqueta hacia atrás— ¿quieres decirme algo? —resople con arrogancia frente al hombre, de alguna manera aquella actitud siempre hizo de mi alguien que podía controlar el mundo a su alrededor, haciéndole saber a todos que me sentía mejor que cualquiera.

El abogado en él y en mi resurgió, yo estaba a la defensiva y Charlie entendió que no era momento de hacer una jugada estúpida conmigo, durante mis años de abogado en Nueva York fui conocido como alguien sin piedad, cualquier movimiento en falso y las ambiciones de Swan se irían a la mierda.

Suavizó su posición y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Bella me ha dicho que le estas colaborando con su tarea, ella está muy agradecida contigo Edward… yo también.

Respiré, no tranquilamente, pero sabiendo que al menos el maldito entendió que debía medirse, sin embargo presentí que él era como el caballo del ajedrez, retrocedía, media movimiento y luego atacaría, estaba en peligro, Charlie Swan deseaba sus dientes sobre mi carne, cada paso que yo daba sería vigilado por él.

Debía largarme de allí, debía cortar lazos, debías salir de aquella casa y no mirar atrás, no tener la melancolía de saber que en ella vivía lo más real que yo había sentido.

— Es simplemente una tarea, Charlie, la chica es inteligente y quiere hacer algo muy bueno para su escuela.

— Es muy inteligente mi nenita, ella siempre ha sabido lo que quiere y no sé detiene ante nada, yo le he enseñado todo.

Mi interior rujió ante semejante declaración de poca moral, Bella Swan sería con los años el producto de una educación que trataba a los demás como despojos y que pasaba por encima de quien fuera para conseguir lo que quisiera.

Por un momento quise correr hasta ella y arrancarla de ese mundo, llevármela lejos y salvarla de lo que yo sabía sería su futuro: un desastre, una soledad, días de piscina, bronceada como una zanahoria, repleta quizás de botox, esnifando cocaína y viendo como la vida es una sucesión de fracasos que no entendería… una vida como la de su madre.

— Debes sentirte muy orgulloso de ella, Charlie —el tono de mi voz fue irónico y a él no le pasó desapercibido.

— Lo estoy —se acercó y su aliento apestaba a vino y a ajo— ¿no es ella lo más hermoso de este lugar de mierda? Un dulce pajarillo que quiere volar y yo solo quiero que vuele muy lejos, Edward.

Algo siniestro apareció en su mirada.

Tuve miedo.

Miedo de ese hombre que no solo olía mi sangre, sino que parecía querer que la sangre de su niña fuese puesta en sacrificio.

— Pero, bueno —su voz se torno de nuevo risueña— no hablemos de nada de esto ahora, mi amigo —observó a Tania— es una hermosa mujer ¿su novia?

— Una amiga —tragaba cobre, por un segundo aquella mansión se tornó ante mí como una trampa de millones de dólares.

— Una preciosura ¿tiene la imagen para Washington? Las rubias no son buenas para ser esposas de políticos, lo sabes Edward.

Como un rayo volteé hacia él, pero se alejó rápidamente al ver como su mujer parecía caerse de borracha, el momento fue adecuado, me dejó con la incertidumbre, con la sensación de estar preparando grilletes para ser su presa.

Un grito divertido resonó en el segundo piso, era Bella, todos los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron, ella reía y todo mi cuerpo era un tambor que resonaba al escucharla.

Todas las miradas se alzaron, ella corría escaleras abajo mientras que aquel chico que frente a mis ojos era un idiota simio trataba de agarrarla de su cintura.

— ¡Riley! —lo regañó con aquel tono que decía que le divierte que él sea su esclavo y que muere por tocarla.

Maldito, lo comprendo.

Todos están en silencio, ella baja su mirada y se desprende de los brazos de su novio, brinca por las escaleras y corre hacia mí.

— ¿Te diviertes Mr. B?

No, no lo hago.

— Ha sido una reunión placentera, Isabella.

— Oh —muerde su boca y su gesto es desconfiado— que mentirosillo eres —quiero alejarme pero Isabella me toma de mi brazo, prácticamente se cuelga de él, y ¡el diablo me condene! Quiero su toque el resto de mi vida— yo odio esto, odio todo lo que esta gente representa, son unos idiotas —por un segundo me concentro en su rostro, es sería, mayor, fría, desprovista de bondad, así, de esa manera me lo dice, está en ese momento aterrador en donde ya la niñez se ha ido para siempre y escuchas como los ídolos que te han sustentado se derrumban.

Odia lo que sus padres representan.

Temo por ella, es el momento más peligroso para un ser humano, es el momento en que por destruir su mundo puede arruinarse ella.

— Bella —las dos sílabas salen de mi boca, y en cada letra y en los dos golpes de voz le hago saber que entiendo lo que siente.

El mundo rosa cae y ya no queda nada, solo el olor a alcohol, la madre borracha, el padre vulgar y los millones.

— No se preocupe, Mr. B, sobreviviré.

Se aleja, quiero besarla, quiero tocarla, pasar mis dedos por su cabello, desenredarlo lentamente, quiero arrullarla, sentirme hombre con esta niña, quiero que dilate ser inocente….

Pero no puedo.

Ella ya no lo es.

Ya ha sido corrompida, y es quizás esa fina línea que ella camina con sus pies pequeños entre el candor y la sexualidad ardiente lo que me hace desearla.

Quiero su ingenuidad y deseo su perversión.

Cada minuto que paso en este lugar es una tortura, la pobre Tania no sabe como decirme que desea irse, como una señal de que entiendo lo que siente, beso su frente, ella entierra su rostro en mi pecho.

— Esto debe ser muy duro para ti, Edward.

— No volveré a traerte a esto, Tania, te lo prometo.

Ella levanta su cara hacia mí, sus ojos son vidriosos, presiento que está asombrada con la muestra de que ese maldito que la ha follado por cada uno de los orificios de su cuerpo sea un ser humano, para ella era más fácil reducirme a ser simplemente un hijo de puta que verme como un hombre que puede tener con ella simples gestos de amabilidad.

— Es un placer conocerte —me dijo.

La llevo a una silla, le digo que me espere unos minutos, necesito descargar mi vejiga y así mismo escapar de la mirada asquerosa de Charlie Swan que mide cada uno de mis pasos y los de mi compañera, me siento como una rata vigilada por un enorme gato que espera pacientemente a que dé un paso hacia la trampa.

Han sido dos horas donde he recurrido al espíritu espartano de mi padre para así controlar cada emoción, sentimiento y deseo, cada minuto he rogado para que Isabella no se acerque, no me hable, no me mire, cualquier mínimo movimiento y estoy perdido.

Me duele cada parte de mi cuerpo por ella.

Voy hasta el baño de la planta baja, me quedo allí unos minutos, mi corbata vuela fuera de mi, y abro los botones de mi camisa, respiro con fuerza, dilato mis fosas nasales y así trato de que el oxígeno llegue a mis pulmones, estoy tan consciente de la trampa de mi vida que estos momentos en que no tengo los ojos de todos mirándome, me liberan.

Pongo algo de agua sobre mi cabello, me vuelvo a enredar la corbata y salgo del baño, frente a mí el pasillo que me dirige hacia el salón principal, pero el pasillo se bifurca, tengo curiosidad de este monstruo de mansión chabacana, me excita pensar que en ella camina mi hermosa pesadilla.

Me siento como un intruso, un perro oliendo cada cosa, me siento perverso y fuera de la ley.

Los niños afuera siguen en su alboroto.

La música es cada vez más alta.

Y la atmosfera es pesada y enervantemente sexual.

¿Dónde estás, niña?

Algo escucho, estoy alerta, mis sentidos al máximo, mi corazón late aprisa.

_« ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?»_

Es la voz de un niño que habla ronco y en susurros.

_« ¿No me digas que tienes miedo, Riley?»_

¡Dios! es ella.

«_Es la casa de tus padres»_

_«Eso lo hace más excitante»_

Quiero irme, no escuchar, no entender que es lo que pasa en aquella biblioteca.

Pero sigo, soy masoquista y pego mis oídos a la puerta.

_«Yo te amo, nena»_

Una risa que es música para mí se escucha.

_«Entonces si me amas Riley… hazlo»_

Espadas me destazan.

«_ ¿Serás mi novia, Bella?»_

_« ¿No eres el novio de Lauren?»_

_«Ella es una perra, tú eres especial ¿serás mi novia?»_

Y no sé porqué el niño, me conmueve, el pequeño bastardo siente este mismo dolor, al menos él puede expresarlo libremente.

_«Si, Riley, seré tu novia cariño»_

_« ¿Para siempre?»_

Y en un segundo todo es silencio.

Un ruido de algo que cae me estremece, algo pasa allí en ese cuarto… me arriesgo y empujo la puerta, y frente a mis ojos una escena que me asesina observo.

El niño la besa, está desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo, veo sus nalgas blancas y duras, y en ellas los convers rojos de Isabella que se enredan, ella gime entre risas, veo su cara y hay un gesto que no se definir si es placer o cierta maldad al saber que está rompiendo leyes y yendo contra todo, el niño la embiste con dureza, y golpea su pequeño cuerpo contra los libros, la imagen es dura, hermosa y siento morirme, soy yo el que debería estar allí… ¡Yo! pero una barrera invisible me lo impide.

_« ¿Te gusta, Bella?»_

_« ¡Más rápido!»_

_« ¿Me amas Bella? Yo te amo demasiado»_

_« ¡Oh Riley! No hables, y muévete más rápido»_

Todo es turbulento, ella no contesta y estoy siendo testigo de aquel acto hermoso, lascivo y joven, es Isabella Swan, es hermosa, es sexy… no es inocente… no es virgen y tiene el mundo en su poder.

Quiero romper las leyes, quiero hacer algo sacrílego, tocar mi verga y correrme allí junto a ella, al mismo tiempo, la toco, la penetro y la respiro… quiero hacer la pregunta ¿me amas Bella?

Pego mi frente a la puerta, mi corazón es despedazado… soy el niño que sabe que ama a quien nunca podrá tener, en este momento entiendo el concepto de un corazón roto.

Mi corazón despedazado arde dentro de mi pecho, miles de pedazos se entierran en mi alma y sangro por la herida.

Y allí ella sigue, sigue… él se mueve frenéticamente, conozco ese movimiento, la mano de ella agarra su cabello, un chillido de placer sale de su garganta, una canción es puesta en su volumen más alto, y en ese momento Isabella abre sus ojos directamente hacía mí, la puerta entre abierta y yo cesando como un perro hambriento, me paralizo, no sé si ella me ha visto, no sé si el pequeño recodo me ha delatado, pero no puedo moverme, un sonrisa se dibuja, Riley embiste, embiste con la fuerza de un niño que tiene diecisiete años y el poder para follar todo la noche, Isabella abre la boca, quiero besarla, quiero tocarla, quiero sentir como ella me aprieta en el momento de su orgasmo….

Pero duele…

Duele…

Y debo alejarme porque sé que un segundo más y caeré de rodillas en aquella puerta.

Choco mi espalda contra la pared, y escuchó el sonido sus gritos, me alientan a correr, a huir….

Desesperado me prendo de lo que encuentro para no caer.

Veo la luz del salón principal, las voces de todos, me paralizo un segundo, me doy un golpe en la mejilla ¡despierta Cullen! ¡Despierta!

Inhalo aire y se siente fuego en mis vías respiratorias.

Doy un paso hacia la luz y me doy la orden de volver a mi rostro de palo y sin emoción, camino hacia Tania, Charlie me intercepta:

— ¿Encontró lo que estaba buscando, Edward?

— Debo irme, Charlie —no tengo tiempo para reflexionar la doble intención de sus palabras.

En dos minutos arrastro a Tania fuera de la casa, conduzco como loco por la carretera, pongo alto la radio y busco aquella música vulgar de la gente joven, paro mi auto en la autopista que me saca de Beverly Hill, le doy un beso a aquella mujer y al segundo le desgarro su ropa interior y le hago el amor como nunca lo había hecho a nadie.

Me la como viva.

La desolló desde su interior.

La hago gritar y llorar.

La obligo a amarme, la obligo a que intente por un segundo el milagro de borrar el gesto de Isabella Swan gozando de placer.

Pero no, ya todo está perdido…

Todo.

Su gesto se ha tatuado en mi memoria para siempre…

Es un gesto dado por aquella niña perversa, el placer de ser ella… egoísta y libre.

Al día siguiente, Isabella Swan aparece en mi oficina y así simplemente con la inocencia de un niño que tira una pelota a pared afirma.

— ¡Qué noche tan divertida! ¿Le gustó lo que vio Mr. B?

Y me toma todo mi dolor responder a su provocación.

— Debes invitar a tu novio, Bella, parece un buen chico, me gustaría conocerlo.

Un brillo oscuro relampaguea por su cara.

— ¿Novio? Yo no tengo novio Mr. B, solo tengo quince años, algún día me casaré con alguien ¿se casaría conmigo, Edward? —suelta una carcajada mientras juega con su cabello y frunce su boca malvada y rosa.

Este es su juego y si no me defiendo me destroza.

— Me voy a casar con Tania, nena, no me gustan las niñas.

El rostro de ella cambia, se levanta de su silla furiosa y tira su mochila a su espalda.

Se va…

La dejo ir…

La veo correr hacia la puerta, yo me quedo aquí, físicamente en este lugar, pero mi alma vuela, corre tras ella.

Isabella Swan.

Sé muy bien que siempre estaré atrapado por tu fantasma.

Bella Swan.

Bella…

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

**Pretty Baby **

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Y cumplo con mi deber.

Le saco lustre a mi apellido y lleno a Carlisle Cullen de honor. En Washington hago todo lo que se espera de mí, soy la nueva esperanza de generación, soy la respuesta a cada una de las ideas que vienen con mi edad, escucho el corazón de América latir dentro de mí.

¡Vaya mentira! Sólo escucho como mi corazón trata de vivir… ¡trata! Simplemente hace eso.

No hay nada más importante en este momento que esta mutación que ha transformado mi espíritu en algo más, soy ahora, enamorado de un imposible un hombre que conoce el mundo de manera profunda, amo desesperadamente y sin esperanzas y aquí en este lugar, en esta convención política, repleta de millones de personas me siento infinitamente solo, pobre de todo, vacío de la esencia de lo que durante años me hizo ser Edward Cullen, porque ese hombre era alguien superficial y ambicioso pero, sobre todo, creía en la vida que vivía. Ahora soy un nihilista, voy cayendo en la pendiente, impávido, y no me importa el dolor de la caída.

Oigo, mas no escucho.

Miro, más no observo.

Estoy, pero no soy.

No siento pasión, no la pasión que debiera.

No siento ambición, es más, no quiero tenerla.

El poder ya no me interesa ¿por qué sigo en la política?

Estoy muy viejo para una crisis de identidad, este desasosiego no tiene justificación… la política me aferra a la tradición familiar, a mi destino de eupátrida. Es mi papel y lo actúo a la perfección, tanto así que estoy a punto de ganar el mundo.

¡No te engañes, Edward Cullen! Tú sabes lo que te pasa: Isabella Swan.

¿Cómo es posible que una niña en tres semanas haya puesto mi vida al revés?

¿Qué es lo que yo necesitaba tan desesperadamente que en un segundo la visión de Isabella Swan fue el encontronazo con una vida de maqueta?

¿Qué era mi vida?

No soy un idiota, ni soy aburrido pero, aparece ella y me reduzco a nada, en mi análisis constante descubro que no soy lo que pensaba.

¡Ay, Isabella Swan! Eres mi catalizador… y yo, tu patético adorador.

Tania se ha vuelto inseparable, hablamos de todo, menos de lo importante, rasguñamos nuestra soledad de niños ricos e intentamos acomodarnos el uno al otro.

Su exnovio se ha casado con una actriz de cine y el muy cabrón, la invitó a su boda, siento lástima por ella y la acompaño a la fiesta. Se lo debo por amistad y por el deseo de retribuirle, su cuerpo ha sido el territorio de mis desdichas y perversiones.

En la fiesta hago el teatro del novio enamorado y la salvo de la humillación. Ella, agradecida, me hace el amor tan dulcemente y caigo dormido entre su seno, soñando con otra piel y con otros besos.

En el sueño lloro la frustración y en la realidad desfogo mis delirios con Tania Denali.

Jamás había tenido tanto sexo en mi vida… y ahora entiendo el concepto de follar para no morir.

— Eres el hombre más hermoso del mundo —me dice mientras besa mi cabello húmedo en la tina— siempre pensé que tu belleza física te hacia un desalmado… hasta hace unas semanas lo pensé.

Recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho y callo, he sido un desalmado, sobre todo con ella, sino me hubiese topado con Isabella Swan, Tanía sería una mujer como cualquiera de esas otra que no merecían una cena, una conversación, ni siquiera mi tiempo más allá del fornicar.

La tumbo sobre su espalda y con mi lengua doy un recorrido por su columna vertebral, bebo su piel y bebo de su boca, oculto mi rostro en su sexo y allí gimo como un niño que necesita buscar la fuente de una nueva vida, tratando de regresar… quizás de no volver, la penetro delicadamente y luego intento fracturarla y despedazarla para que así ambos rompamos los lazos con todo lo que nos hace ser lo que somos.

Estamos ambos tratando de no ahogarnos en el mar y luchamos contra la corriente, sacando nuestras cabezas del agua para así poder seguir en medio de todo.

Ambos intentamos ser sobrevivientes, ambos podríamos amarnos… podríamos encontrarnos alguna vez y decirnos:

_Hola… te he conocido._

_Hola… ha sido un gusto estar contigo ¿puedo tomarte la mano?_

Y sentir que nuestras manos unidas son como los eslabones de una cadena que ya no puede deshacerse.

En medio de esta soledad construida por Tania y por mí, hay algo que vale la pena… nuestras despedidas, ella me da un beso de compañerismo, yo le doy una mirada de ternura.

Nunca he sido tan íntimo con una mujer… ahora mintiendo y tratando de salvarme estoy siendo un hombre que es capaz de entender a las otras personas.

¿Quién sabe cuánto durara este pequeño terreno de bondad dentro de mí?

Quizás desaparezca muy pronto.

Evité por días la tentación del facebook, pero ayer en la noche no pude evitarlo, con una botella de vino en la mano abrí la maldita cosa, sólo la tengo a ella, y en el inicio hay infinidad de fotos, Bella porrista, Bella amiga de la chica it de Hollywood, Bella en la playa, con sus grupo de amigos, ella es el centro del todo, me acerco a la pantalla, y fijo mi mirada en cada foto y trato de entender que hay más allá de esta chica… y no hay nada. Pero miento, hay juventud y hambre… y eso es mucho

Sé que tengo un mensaje privado, mas dilato verlo, he descubierto que me encanta esta sensación de ansía y de anticipación, tan sólo para adorar este sufrimiento que ella me prodiga gota a gota.

Bebo un poco del vino, y camino por mi apartamento dando tumbos de un lugar a otro, mis padres llaman y no contesto, mis secretarias han dejado miles de documentos en mi correo, no tengo el mínimo interés de leer, abro las ventanas y veo el enorme mar del pacífico, me arde la tentación de tomar una tabla de surf y cabalgar una ola, tengo treinta y ocho pero soy aún bueno, el mejor de todos, si no hubiese sido tan idiota y no me hubiese vendido como un Judas por el poder y el dinero tal vez estaría en alguna playa en cualquier parte, siendo un errabundo bronceado y sin estar atado a nada, envejecer es esto, tener un seguro, una sombrilla por temor a no mojarte, estar pendiente de tus tres comidas y creer que dormir en una cama limpia es lo mejor que te ha pasado, yo no quise envejecer y lo hice, vendí mi libertad y mi vértigo por nada.

Prendo mi reproductor de música y escuchó a Gun´s and Roses y me dejo llevar por la euforia, por la guitarra y por la voz chillona y aguda de Axel, dentro de mi está en chico de veintiún años, aún palpita dentro de mí.

Con voz destemplada canto fuerte y por primera vez en meses me siento libre.

Mas la luz que sale del pc me recuerda que ya no lo soy y que ella me ha escrito… que me tienta como se tienta a un animalito, con una migaja de pan.

Pero no lo hago, con mi voluntad sobre todo voy a configuración y desactivo la cuenta. Respiro profundamente y apago todo deseo bajo el sonido ensordecedor de la música, bebo como un desesperado y borracho me subo a mi auto y llego hasta la playa para ver el amanecer en las playas de Santa Mónica.

Duermo en el auto y me despierta el sonido de mi celular, lo apago, el motor del carro ruge y sin mapas y sin lugar fijo donde llegar conduzco el resto del día.

Es media noche, bajo la ducha me quito el mugre de dos días fuera de mi lugar seguro, barba prolija, piel oscura y con mi paladar con sabor a cerveza y whisky, sólo me faltó el sexo aceitoso de una mujer y habría engañado al tiempo.

Hay diez llamadas pérdidas, cinco de mi padre y mensajes de buzón, no me molesto en contestar.

Me hundo en un sueño pesado, nado en oscuras aguas y el cansancio vence mi mente.

Un sonido me despierta, he dormido por cuatro horas y es como si a penas hubiese puesto la cabeza sobre la almohada, me agito y trato de buscar el celular y volverlo a apagar ¡por todos los cielos! Son las tres de la mañana ¡apaguen el mundo! Mi teléfono es el apéndice de una vida que me controla.

Quiero estrellarlo contra la pared.

Pero un número me pone alerta: Bella….

Y de nuevo suena, una y otra vez y es como si fuese un llamado desde el infierno.

Lo aprieto con fuerza, y la hora me da la señal que algo ocurre, contesto:

— Isabella.

Escucho un gemido, llantos a lo lejos, me paró raudamente.

— Edward… ¡Dios! Mr. B venga por mí ¡por favor! —su voz se pierde entre el llanto y la borrachera, mi corazón se acelera y un terror sordo se apodera de mi cuerpo— mi papi va a matarme… ¡venga por mí! fui tan mala, tan mala… tengo mucho miedo ¡mucho miedo! hay sangre… ¡mucha sangre!

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

**PRETTY BABY **

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Jamás he sentido tanto miedo en toda mi vida.

El pánico se apodera de mí, Bella ha gritado por el celular y después, ha cortado la comunicación.

¿Estaría ebria? ¿Drogada?

No sé lo que voy a encontrar.

¿Estará con su novio, con sus amigos?

Gritaba que había mucha sangre.

¿Un accidente, un asalto? ¿Por qué su padre la mataría? ¿Por qué ella había sido tan mala?

Un estúpido orgullo me embarga cuando caigo en cuenta que recurrió a mí para salvarla… ¡Dios! ¿Y si ella está muerta?

Su voz sólo fue el susurro de una nena asustada… ¿Qué has hecho, niña mía? ¿Cómo te pusiste frente a algo que no sabes controlar?

Mi boca está seca y mi cuerpo húmedo por el sudor, sólo escucho el motor de mi auto que vuela, no me preocupa saber que un policía de tránsito esté tras de mi o que una cámara capte mis 180 kilómetros por hora.

Llego a las colinas de la ciudad, casi dos kilómetros más allá del enorme letrero de Hollywood, conozco este lugar, es prácticamente un lugar sagrado para todos los chicos de su edad, aquí compiten, fuman, beben y están lejos del control paternal, las luces de la ciudad se extienden por todo el horizontes como pequeñas gotitas de luz amarillas, el lugar tiene magia y es el territorio de la libertad, la rebeldía y la juventud.

Subo la empinada colina, a cien metros puedo ver uno de los autos volcado y destrozado, escucho los gritos de Rosalie que, arrodillada al borde de la carretera, grita el nombre de Alice y de su novio Emmett hacia el barranco. Temo lo peor, el escenario es una conjunción de hierro, las marcas de las llantas sobre el pavimento, gasolina que hiede y un intenso olor a mariguana.

Una sensación siniestra me invade.

Detengo el auto, no me doy tiempo para pensar y salgo corriendo hacia la chica rubia, la cual su voz poco a poco se va apagando, me paro por un segundo, la atmósfera de tragedia recubre el paisaje dantesco ¡Chicos estúpidos! creen que tienen su vida comprada.

¿Cuántos autos? Lo peor ¿Cuántos de estos chicos estaban en este lugar?

Rosalie me ve corriendo hacia ella y con la poca voz que le queda emite un chillido agudo y me indica hacia la oscuridad.

¿Dónde estás, Isabella Swan?

Busco desesperado a la niña que es mi sueño y mientras la busco entre toda esta locura, en mi mente la veo en todo su esplendor: en la piscina acomodándose su bikini, en la escuela con su uniforme y en mi oficina bebiendo Pepsi. Dulce niña mía que cree que el mundo es el lugar donde todo es posible y que romper corazones es tan natural y tan simple, que no sientes culpa ni responsabilidad por las repercusiones.

No veo nada.

Sin oxígeno y con mi corazón a medio explotar insisto con Rosalie.

— ¿Dónde está Isabella?

Pero ella grita sin voz, respira entrecortado y se tira los cabellos.

— ¡Rose!

— ¡Están muertos, Mr. EC.! ¡Todos mis amigos están muertos!

— ¡Isabella! ¿Dónde está Isabella Swan?

Es una pequeña de dieciséis años. Nada queda de la chica sexy que coqueteaba con todos y se devoraba el mundo.

Está desamparada, la abrazo con fuerza y con el abrazo, rompe en llanto, su delgado cuerpo tiembla y cuando se acostumbra a mí, me abraza.

— Era un juego, Mr. EC. ¡Un juego! pero el estúpido de Riley se volvió loco y todo se salió de control… todo se salió de control.

¡Dios mío!

— ¿Dónde está Isabella, Rose? —ella no contesta y yo la sacudo— ¡Rose, Bella me llamó y necesita ayuda!

Es un momento decisivo en mi vida, un accidente de chicos millonarios, con autos y muertes, una delicia para la prensa que hará de mí una fiesta de absurdos, la policía no me dejará tranquilo y mi vida de político se irá por el caño.

¿Me importa?

¡No!

Y tomo una decisión, un paso hacia la madurez total, mi primer acto ético y real… tomo el celular, respiro sabiendo que todo en mi vida dará un giro de ciento ochenta grados, pienso en mi padre, en mi carrera política, pienso en Edward Cullen y en las acciones que me han traído hasta acá.

— Un accidente —el 911, doy la dirección correcta, mi voz es fría, dura y sin emociones, estoy siendo el hombre correcto no el político tramposo en esta terrible situación— cuatro autos, parecen que estaban compitiendo… no, no sé cuántos heridos hay, pero creo que hay dos o tres chicos en muy mal estado —me abstengo de decir que quizás Alice ya no esté con vida— si… aquí estaré esperando.

Camino desesperado por todo el lugar, el accidente se abre, aparece en un espectro de casi 500 metros, veo autos humeantes, chicos ebrios o drogados, se escuchan sollozos y maldiciones.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?

De pronto la veo. Está hecha un ovillo, balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás, sus piernas desnudas, sangran y su cabello es una maraña viscosa.

— ¡Bella! —grito tan fuerte que mis pulmones y garganta arden, corro como un loco— ¡Isabella! —parece una pequeña muñeca rota a quien han sacado del aparador de un derruido almacén.

Ella levanta su rostro, su mano aprieta el celular como si éste estuvieses adherido a su mano.

— Mr. B —sus ojos están perdidos en la oscuridad, reconozco la señal de alguien en pleno vuelo, sólo quiero abrazarla, me arrodillo y la ausculto frenéticamente, son sólo raspones en sus piernas, más en su rostro hay una herida que la surca desde la orilla de su ojo izquierdo hasta la mitad de su mejilla, quiero besarla, besar aquella sangre que ya se ha detenido y quiero sacarla de aquí sin importarme nada más— el tonto de Riley —alza su brazo y señala hacia la semioscuridad, el bache evidencia lo que sé que hay al final del abismo— estaba celoso y quería sorprenderme, decía ¡yo te amo Bella! ¡Te amo Bella! Y no paraba de decirlo, y todos corrían tras él, estábamos jugando como en una vieja película y después nadie quiso jugar y los autos volaron por los aires —en un movimiento rápido se lanza sobre mí, al contrario de Rosalie está tranquila, casi sin emoción— ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Quiero irme!… quiero irme de aquí… quiero dormir, estoy muy cansada, muy cansada —pega su nariz a mi pecho, su pequeño cuerpo me parece más liviano de lo que es, se siente tan frágil.

¡No te engañes, Cullen! el frágil aquí eres tú

Mis defensas caen, no puedo sostener más mi maqueta. Esta niña me lleva a dimensiones desgarradas y de desesperanza, me ha lanzado a lugares de incertidumbre, que ni mi pasado glorioso ni mi futuro planificado lo han podido evitar… y estoy vivo.

Necesito esto.

Necesito tenerla, salvarla; por un momento, ser su héroe.

Necesito sentirla, estar cerca de ella… besarla.

Aunque el mundo se derrumbe, aunque la muerte me acompañe.

Tomo su barbilla. Levanto su cara manchada de sangre, transformada para siempre.

Me acerco, respiro sobre ella, sus ojos están dilatados y ven hacia otras dimensiones…

Ella huye de la realidad, inconsciente de este momento fatal en que ya no es una niña….

Es este mi momento… ya no habrá ningún otro.

Voy hacia su boca y rozo con mis labios su boca que aún ¡Gracias a Dios! mantiene su sabor a azúcar… en unas horas ese sabor y olor se habrá ido, para siempre.

La beso, lentamente en medio de este desastre, la beso con mi corazón y con mi sangre, la beso con desesperación y con culpa… la beso ahora, aquí, egoístamente y cuando niños heridos sangran, la beso en este escenario donde estoy fuera del mundo y donde ella, lejos de todo, no siente nada.

La beso.

En unas horas el sol saldrá en la ciudad y todo lo que yo fui habrá desaparecido, porque ahora, antes del amanecer, todo lo que Bella Swan era se habrá ido para siempre… y yo también.

Hoy, diez de marzo del 2007, Isabella Swan y yo hemos inaugurado una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, yo me he estrellado con la vida y ella, con la muerte.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

**Pretty Baby **

**CAPÍTULO 19**

* * *

Sus ojos perdidos y yo, en este beso mal habido, defino mi vida.

Sus pupilas dilatados me indican que ella no sabrá de este momento y, sin embargo, para mi será eterno.

Me quedo con su sabor en mi lengua, con la sensación de haberla tocado, con su respiración en mi cara, con su cuerpo frio en este abrazo que es para mí el regalo que ni siquiera sabía que había estado esperando.

La levanto en mis brazos, una explosión ilumina la noche, gritos de chicos se pierden en el ululante viento. Isabella se agita, pero mientras camino con ella en brazos, se arrellana como un gatito asustado, contra mi cuerpo.

— Riley ha muerto, lo sé.

Esas palabras y nada más. El timbre suave de su voz queda en mi oído, adormilada, gime un poco, y con sus manos, lucha para aferrase a mi camisa.

Alice y Emmett también lo han hecho…

¿Ves lo que has hecho, preciosa niña ansiosa y despreocupada?… ahora, madurarás a golpes de muerte. Pobre de ti, Isabella Swan, pobre de tus amigos, viviendo la vida como si en no existiera mañana, niños y niñas prepotentes que creen que han adivinado la fórmula mágica de detener el mundo en el preciso instante cuando son jóvenes. Debieron decírtelo, eso es imposible… a tu edad, todos nosotros ya lo intentamos. Debes resignarte, pequeña, solo queda no hacerte amarga y vivir. Duerme, mi amada niña que cuando despiertes ya no podrás ser la misma.

Tomo mi celular.

Contacto a mi equipo de asesores, llamo a mi padre y le explico… no le parece, me grita a través del teléfono:

— ¿Qué haces ahí, futuro senador? ¿Qué haces con una pandilla de delincuentes juveniles? ¿Qué explicación darás a la prensa? ¡Maldición, Edward! ¿Qué haces con un montón de niños?

Lo dejo que grite… ¿es mi padre o mi conciencia? No importa, son los mismos gritos…

Desoigo todo y me quedo.

Las sirenas de la policía y de los equipos de rescate se acercan, Isabella apenas se ve en el asiento de atrás de mi coche, me arde la garganta, tengo seca la boca, en algún lugar tenía una botella de agua pero no la busco, me quedo viéndola a ella… su herida en el rostro es superficial, pero dejara huella… hubiese sido tan fácil Isabella, que hubieses sido menos tú, menos caprichosa y egoísta, menos monstruosa en tu adolescencia venenosa. Todo el sexo del mundo te hubiese dejado agotada, pero sobrevivirías, un poco de cocaína y yerba te hubiese dado la experiencia para vivir y entender que eso no vale la pena… quizás, irte con tus novios a la playa, pasar tu primer año de universidad ebria hubiesen sido tus errores y que ya no existirían con la edad, pero no… tendrás esa cicatriz en tu cara. Seguramente, tu papi la quitará, pero ella seguirá allí, solo para tus ojos porque, viéndote en el espejo, la sentirás y si ahora no sientes nada, en algún momento el tacto de ella te recordará que fuiste joven y que, estrellarte y ver la muerte hizo que serlo solo fuera una cuestión de días.

Las sirenas se escuchan, los autos de la policía rodean el lugar, los gritos de los paramédicos son agudos, camino hacia ellos, mi camiseta tiene las huellas de la sangre de Isabella, de Rosalie y de otros chicos más que ayudé. La otra amiga de Isabella, Alice, permanece quieta en su lugar, con un aspecto de polilla atrapada entre los fierros y el cinturón de seguridad.

El auto que estalló fue el de Emmett, su cuerpo sin vida está a unos pocos metros de la carretera, los paramédicos lo levantan y lo colocan en una camilla, la imagen es triste y vacía.

— Malditos niños idiotas —un policía despotrica.

Las voces vienen y van, la policía me sigue por todas partes, me interrogan y yo contesto… estoy en varias partes al mismo tiempo.

Brazos para ayudar.

Manos llamando a padres y familia.

Ojos y corazón en la niña que duerme lejos de todo, sí, lo sé… es mi amor por ella que le permite el terrible acto de la indiferencia.

— ¿Encontraron al chico? —la voz de una mujer quien asumo es la jefe de la primera ambulancia grita al vacio.

Nada se escucha.

Las linternas apuntan hacia los dos hombres que penden sus cuerdos de fuertes poleas, todos esperan.

Uno de ellos contesta al fin.

La respuesta no me sorprende, cierro los ojos y volteo hacia mi auto, estoy seguro que antes de morir Riley tenía atrapado en sus pupilas la imagen de Isabella Swan haciéndole el amor y así, como una novela que leí hace años, también sé que tiene en su piel y en su sangre la esencia de ella, que sigue con él en la muerte.

Así, odiando libros y a niños tontos, descubro que en medio de su pubertad desordenada e imprudente, incluso en la muerte, son capaces de poesía.

No lo saben, pero la respiran… los viejos ya perdimos todo en el acto de crecer y nos sentimos orgullosos de ser toda racionalidad y fastidio.

_Si, llamé al 911…_

_Una de las chicas me llamó, estaba muy asustada…_

_Soy amigo de la familia…_

_Trate de ayudar, pero no soy médico, sé que cualquier imprudencia hubiese sido peor…_

_Estaban en una carrera…_

_No, no sé porqué…_

_Mi nombre es…_

En ese momento, Jasper aparece, sonríe con su mejor y más estudiado gesto de amabilidad, y hace su trabajo.

— ¿Cómo te metiste en este lio?

Jasper me interroga, las ambulancias se van yendo una a una con sus sonidos de miedo y de angustia, ya está amaneciendo.

— Contesté, eso fue todo.

— Hubiese sido más fácil que llamaras al 911 desde tu casa o alguno de nosotros, no venir hasta aquí y hacerte el héroe y joder tu carrera —sus ojos azules hielo me traspasaron el cerebro.

No me provoques, Jasper, que puedo decirte algo que no te guste.

— Contesté…

A mi destino, por primera vez me importó alguien que no fuese yo, de alguna manera, siendo testigo de la sangre y la muerte de estos chicos fui un ser humano.

No me critiques, Jasper, que tus juzgamientos de abogado me importan tanto como el barro bajo mis uñas.

Aquí, jodido, quizás estoy caminando por otro sendero que no sea el que mi adorado padre me ha marcado.

— ¡Hay que curarla! —la voz del paramédico es seca, está furioso con todos, ha visto en los carros y en los semblantes de todos los chicos la droga, el alcohol y el maldito deseo de estar más allá de la mortalidad, me saca de mis cavilaciones. Va hacia los ojos de Bella y levanta uno de sus parpados— está drogada ¿Es su hija?

Quiero golpearlo por imbécil, doy un paso hacia él y gruño de frente.

— No, no es mi hija y si va a juzgarla e insultarla en vez de curarla ¡váyase a la porra! —lo tomo de su hombro y de un empujón lo alejo a medio metro de ella.

— ¡Hey, cálmese, amigo! Estoy harto de ver chicos como esta todos los días ¿cree que no me fastidia ver que estos nenitos ricos mueren de semejante manera?

Jasper niega con la cabeza y su boca se cierra en un rictus furioso.

— Hay que llevarla en la ambulancia.

Quiero gritar que no, pero sé, que si no permito que se la lleven, todo será peor.

Jasper ha llamado a sus padres y no han contestado.

Una razón más para que mi rabia hacia esas dos anguilas crezca.

— Hay que llevarla al hospital, la policía le hará preguntas y no es bueno para ella —sé que la niña le importa un rábano, Jasper es de la misma calaña que Charlie, es igual a mi sin toda la poesía desgraciada de un amor imposible— ni bueno para ti Edward, ha ocurrido una tragedia, dos chicos muertos, una niña agonizando y diez adolescentes heridos y drogados ¡esto es alimento para los buitres Edward! ¡Sé coherente, por todos los demonios!

Bufo por lo bajo.

Si fuera un loco, me la llevaría lejos… pero la despedazarían, harían con ella una carnicería, sería el show del año y romperían sus alas.

—Bella —tomo su mano— Bella estás herida, hay que ir al hospital.

— No, es sábado… no tengo que ir a la escuela.

Una mueca amarga aparece en mi rostro.

— Tienes que despertar, nena.

Siento la mirada de Jasper en mi espalda

— Riley y Emmett murieron.

Mi voz debe ir hacia su cabeza como un eco bajo el agua, abre sus ojos que están inyectados en sangre pero que siguen siendo dos pozos profundos y místicos para mí. Pestañea e intenta decir algo pero solo salen pequeñas onomatopeyas y palabras dichas a medias.

Un dolor la hace gritar, está sintiendo su cuerpo, su piel, su herida, debe venir a su nariz el olor de la gasolina, y debe escuchar el chirrido de los autos estrellar una y otra vez.

— ¡No! no, no, no —se lanza hasta mi— no quiero ir, no quiero ir… Mr. B no quiero —se aferra a mi camisa— ¿qué hace aquí? ¿qué hace aquí?

— Me llamaste, linda.

Con el corazón contrito entiendo que aquel beso en medio de la oscuridad no fue nada para ella…solo es mío, y solo a mi me pertenece.

— Me duele, me duele, me duele —intenta mirarse en el espejo, pero la arrastro afuera en mis brazos— te voy a llevar a la ambulancia, Bella.

— Ve conmigo, Mr. B… no quiero esta sola, no quiero estar sola —me gustaría que llorara, quisiera que entendiera que todo será diferente, quisiera que entendiera lo que ha ocurrido y tuviese conciencia de que su niñez ha muerto.

Jasper tensa su mandíbula y agita su cabeza de un lado a otro diciéndome tácitamente que deje a Isabella en manos de la policía y de la ambulancia, pero no puedo, la pequeña se aferra a mi camisa mientras sé que el dolor la enceguece.

— Voy contigo —la alzo y camino con ella hasta el carro de la ambulancia, soy el responsable de ella en este momento.

— Gracias, Edward, gracias —su manito se aferra a mi camisa— no soy mala, no soy mala, yo solo… solo…

Si, solo eres tan joven… y el mundo es un enorme pastel que hay que devorar… mañana sabrás, querida niña, que el dulce es amargo cuando entiendes que tras cada bocado de vida, el mundo te exige que debes pagar por ese momento en que creíste ser inmortal.

La ambulancia se cierra y me siento a su lado, mientras que el paramédico la ausculta, da una patada de dolor al sentir la gaza y el desinfectante, ella toma mi mano, la herida, ahora limpia se ve en su totalidad, es profunda, un milímetro más y hubiese perdido un ojo y su hermoso rostro desfigurado.

— ¿Te tiraste del auto, Bella?

Ella aprieta el borde de su short

— Él solo me decía que me amaba, quería que supiera que Lauren no le importaba, que solo me amaba a mí.

Por un segundo no dije una palabra, sin que ella me lo dijese entendí que Isabella había tomado los sueños de amor de Riley y que había jugado con ellos sin medir consecuencias, Lauren su enemiga escolar se vio compitiendo por el chico dorado y para Isabella solo fue presionar y logró así tomar el corazón del chico y jugar la partida, jugar y en el tablero de la partida estaban todos, yo también, ese era el mundo para ella, un pequeño tirano conocedor de cada jugada.

— No quería morir, yo no quería morir….

Los periódicos hacen lo suyo, los noticieros de todo el país hablan de la tragedia, la moral americana se sacude ante la verdad que no quieren ver: los niños del mundo juegan a la ruleta rusa en el patio trasero de sus casas.

Una a una las plumas de la inocencia de aquellos niños es arrancada para así dejarlos desnudos y solos… solos como siempre lo han estado, todos en un mundo los adultos siguen tratando de sobrevivir en su vidas de cartón.

Hay una ironía, la tragedia de aquellos niños, ha sido el tiquete que me ha subido a las encuestas de popularidad, mi padre viejo zorro y Jasper han hecho de mi imprudencia un impulso y me he convertido en héroe.

Yo salve a los niños.

Fui yo el que sostuvo sus manos.

Yo limpie sus heridas.

Me falto volver de la muerte a Emmett y a Riley y escupo sobre esta maldita pantomima, porque escondido en el hospital, todo me es indiferente.

Solo me importa ella.

Vago por los pasillos del hospital tratando tocarla.

Sostengo su mano mientras ella descansa en narcóticos.

En silencio y a solas en su cuarto cual criminal paso mis dedos por su boca, tratando de atrapar el calor de sus labios intentando revivir aquel beso que no se volverá a dar.

Mi padre quiere arrastrarme fuera, me amenaza, sus ojos son de furia y miedo, lo sabe, lo ha visto, sabe que me consume este deseo pecaminoso por esa niña, le asqueo, a un punto de que no me reconoce, y ese es mi triunfo, dejando ver mi obsesión, le digo que al fin he crecido, soy lo que soy… ya no soy su reflejo, he cortado las ataduras de la tradición.

Renée llora como una mala actriz de telenovela, sus gritos y alaridos se escuchan por todo el hospital, cree que haciendo la gran actuación por los niños muertos logrará sentir algo de pena por ellos.

Pero sé que está furiosa.

Sé que en su lado más oscuro se alegra de la tragedia, es una madre queriendo decirle a su hija que no merece la juventud por que no es la de ella. Esta borracha y cae desmayada por la ingesta de vino. Ronca en una esquina de la habitación.

Charlie observa a su hija, quiero creer que al observar la cicatriz tomará conciencia del padre que ha sido: no ha sabido poner límites, ha dicho siempre si para resarcir el hecho de que no ha sabido como amar realmente a su hija.

Lo entiendo.

No la ama.

Ella es solo una porcelana que Charlie Swan cuenta como parte de su colección.

_¿No es hermosa, mi bebé, Edward?_

Tener y tener para Charlie es una hija que pueda ser la extensión de su miseria de espíritu.

¡Dios!

Quizás Isabella lo sabe.

¡Qué terrible soledad! Fijo mi mirada hacia ella que duerme con la mitad de su rostro vendado ¿por eso eres tan cruel pequeña? No ser amada te hizo una indolente… nadie te enseñó… eres tan parecida a mí, amor mío… niños solos en un mundo prefabricado.

Ahora lo sé, no es tu tiempo de amor, no es tu momento, no me amarías ahora… así como yo que no amé a nadie a tú edad.

Nunca me amarías. No es tu momento.

Ni siquiera hay desencuentros Isabella Swan… solo hay uno que ama, solo hay alguien que entiende que es hora de abrir el corazón, solo yo que sabe que al enamorarse está listo a perder.

Sí, estoy creciendo, estoy envejeciendo.

No cruzo palabras con Charlie, me paró de la silla y salgo caminando por el pasillo, no me he bañado, mi ropa hiede y soy un desastre. Cierro los ojos y las imágenes de los chicos muertos y del hierro quemado me atormentan. Es hora de irme, cuando Isabella vuelva, los recuerdos se irán, ella ya ha dado los primeros pasos para olvidar… en dos días, una cirugía dejará de nuevo a su rostro perfecto… y ya escuché decir que ninguno de los chicos irá al funeral de los amigos.

Alice, que está en otro hospital, sobrevive, aislada por su familia.

Todo será bruma y olvido. No quiero irme pero debo hacerlo, cada vez lo tengo más claro, sobro en los espacios de Isabella Swan, sobro en su vida.

— Fiscal General Cullen.

Es Charlie.

Sigo caminando, es el último ser humano que quiero cerca, acelero mis pasos hacia el estacionamiento, lejos de los periodistas… lejos de la muerte y la indiferencia.

— ¡Edward!

La voz me increpa, volteó y me doy el lujo de no ser un hipócrita con aquel tiburón, lo miro con odio.

— ¿Qué quieres, Charlie? No necesito que me des las gracias.

El hombre se detiene, sonrío, entiendo que el maldito no pensaba dármelas.

— Gracias, Edward.

¡Hipócrita!

— Debo irme, Charlie, estoy agotado, cuida a tu hija—lo digo acentuando cada palabra.

Cuídala.

¡Sálvala!

— Es de ella que quiero hablar, amigo mío.

Huele mi sangre, hay un brillo en sus ojos… dejo de respirar, no sé porque pero presiento que en cada paso que Swan da hacia mí es la trampa mortal que ya cierra sus grilletes en mi cuello.

— No tengo nada de qué hablar, Charlie, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, solo eso.

Está frente a mí, pisando casi la punta de mis pies, su bigote se mueve de un lado a otro y sus manos van hacia su correa, no sonríe como siempre, al contrario su mueca es adusta y maquiavélica.

— Su carrera política por mi hija, Cullen.

Escupe las palabras sin mediar compasión en ella.

— ¿Perdón?

— Solo tiene quince años.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Charlie?

— Lo que acaba de escuchar, Cullen, su carrera política por mi hija, es un buen trato próximo presidente de los Estados Unidos.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**PRETTY BABY **

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

La tentación asfixia mi mente, puedo soñarme en un momento feliz en mi futuro, mi parte corrupta afirma poderosamente un sí que haría de mí, Edward Cullen, un hombre completo.

_Tiene quince años, pero podemos esperar…_

La cara de Charlie Swan es todo un gesto reconcentrado de malicia, el saber que mi deseo y amor por su hija me tiene atrapado, es un as ganador… sabe que si me tiene en su poder sus negocios con la mafia, su mundo sucio y criminal quedara validado para siempre.

El maldito quiere estar limpio, desea el poder, entiende que si yo llego lejos en la política tendrá el camino libre, sabe que el FBI lo investiga y que sus nexos con el crimen organizado estarán para siempre tapados por la sombra de ser el suegro de alguien poderoso.

Sus palabras me seducen.

Puedo tenerla… puedo tocarla, puedo enterrarme en ella y no sentir miedo.

Lo veo y el perro me repugna, pero hay algo admirable en él, es un hombre sin culpa.

_No pienses mal de mí, Edward… la niña estará bien, todos hemos cometido pecados en nuestro pasado, este accidente… es un pequeño desliz para mi bebé._

No puedo creer lo que escucho, él vende a su hija al mejor postor y resulta que ese hombre soy yo.

_Es simple Edward, te vi esa noche en mi casa, vi como la devorabas y vi como mi preciosa muñeca te pone duro._

Estalla en una sonrisa ladina y, aunque el deseo por Isabella puede ser muy fuerte —quizás lo más poderoso que he sentido en mi vida—, el ver como su padre la vende es lo más repugnante que he visto.

_Será tan fácil, poco a poco te acercaras a ella, poco a poco… de esa manera, nadie podrá poner en duda en el futuro como se desarrolló la relación entre ambos. Para todos, en este momento, eres el héroe, es lógico que piensen que el haber salvado a Isabella te dará una relación muy estrecha con ella, no le daremos que hablar a la prensa… después, todo será una gran historia de amor mi amigo._

Lo miro por encima de su hombro, está tan seguro de lo que dice que su voz tiene una inflexión fuerte y gruesa… yo lo escucho.

Sí, es asqueroso lo que hago en este momento porque me dejaba tentar. No recurría a mi acervo moral, podría simplemente poner un pie hacia atrás y largarme, y no volver… cerrarme tajantemente a lo que está ofreciendo, pero no… me quedo escuchando la propuesta con la esperanza de encontrar una posibilidad.

No soy un buen hombre… no lo soy. No lo he sido nunca.

La propuesta de Charlie Swan es quizás lo más cerca que estaré de tener a Isabella sólo para mí pero también, es mi camino pavimentado para el infierno.

La sonrisa del tiburón continúa en su cara, estoy seguro que puede sentir como mi corazón late rápidamente y como mi sangre corre ardiente por cada una de mis venas, quemándome. Sabe la naturaleza de lo que me ocurre y como el escualo que es, piensa devorarme, tomar mi sangre y hacer de mí su títere.

¡Dios! Swan es como un maligno genio de la lámpara, pone frente a mí lo único que he deseado en toda mi vida y quiero… quiero decir que si, después ¡que el mundo, los hombres o el infierno me condenen!

— ¿Isabella? —pregunto dando a mi voz un tono seco.

— Tsk… este accidente es lo mejor que le ha ocurrido.

Frunzo mis cejas y controlo mis puños para no golpear su maldita cara de réptil _¿qué hubiese pasado si ella muere?_ Charlie Swan es un hombre que no piensa en el pasado, es un hombre del ahora, un hombre de acción, su niña no ha muerto, por lo tanto se ahorra el si ella... ya todo pasó para él, es tan simple como hacer un cheque al cirujano plástico y a todos los periodistas que intenten ahondar sobra la muerte de los demás chicos, Charlie Swan es un hombre de oportunidades y yo loco, desesperado en medio de la tragedia de estos chicos le he dado la oportunidad en bandeja de plata.

… _tú lo sabes Edward, ahora no será la niña caprichosa que cree que todo gira a su alrededor, ahora verá el mundo diferente… ahora sabrá que ella necesita algo más… y ese algo más, eres tú._

Empequeñece su mirada, mide cada una de mis reacciones, mi rostro se mantiene impávido, no mi alma, que para mi derrota en estas últimas hora ha estado expuesta, al lado de la cama de hospital yo sólo era un hombre asustado por la vida de una niña que no me ama, por la vida de una niña que me ve como algo fugaz, por una niña que no entiende de amores y pasiones, mi alma al aire desplegando cada uno de los dolores y ambiciones que Isabella Swan despierta en mí.

He sido vulnerable para todos, para ella y para su padre.

Yo —Edward Cullen— entiendo lo débil que he sido toda mi vida.

Fui tocado por el amor y la realidad del mundo para comportarme como el hombre sin carácter que siempre fui y que negué serlo.

…_cuando ella tenga veintiún años, quizás veintidós podemos finalmente exponer su relación, nadie dirá que fue algo ilegal, fiscal Cullen, nadie podrá decir que hay algo malo en que un hombre de tu edad se case con una chica joven, es el amor… el amor ¿no es lo que todos quieren?_

Punto a punto Charlie Swan expone cada uno de sus argumentos, yo lo observo calladamente, conoce cada uno de mis pasos con su hija, conoce el que ella ha estado en mi oficina, el que yo la he seguido, el regalo de la enorme campana a su escuela, es como si él hubiese estado esperando la oportunidad para atraparme.

Me chantajea tácitamente.

Chantajea mi deseo, juega conmigo, es un tahúr en el aire, no tiene nada contra mí, y sin embargo sabe lo que quiero.

_Es fácil… muy fácil, tú ganaras Edward, tu carrera política, el camino limpio hacia Washington, una imagen como héroe, alguien incorruptible, ni un solo escándalo._

La palabra escándalo la acentúa con gravedad, esa es su carta, su única carta, sabe que una leve sospecha sobre mi integridad y todo mi futuro en la política será destruido… su hija es el arma que blande contra mí, su hija pequeña que en una noche ha visto de cerca la muerte y que dormida en una cama de hospital, sin saberlo es ofrecida en bandeja de plata como un escalón hacia el poder.

— Eres un maldito, Charlie Swan.

— Oh no, Edward soy un hombre práctico, eso es todo.

— ¡Es tu hija!

— Por supuesto que lo es, es todo para mi, mi niña pequeña, y sólo quiero lo mejor para ella y sigo creyendo que lo mejor eres tú.

— No sabes nada.

— Lo sé todo —él se acerca, queda bajo mi mirada que le da todo el desprecio que puedo sentir— he visto hombres como tú, toda mi vida, toda mi vida Edward, siempre creyendo que tienen la moral de su lado, pero de pronto algo se tuerce en el camino y su integridad se va para la mierda —pone su dedo en mi pecho— yo te puedo dar todo, es un simple intercambio ¡y todos felices, futuro senador! —sus ojos oscuros centellean— diga que lo pensará, y en el preciso momento que lo haga detendré periodistas, le taparé la boca a la familia de Alice y Rose, y haré que los niñitos muertos se queden como dos chicos perdidos que se dejaron llevar por las locuras de la juventud… ¡ganamos, Edward!…ganamos.

Quiero agarrar su cuello y sentir como se fractura bajo mis dedos, quiero extirpar cada uno de sus dientes y arrancar su lengua para tirarla al mar.

— Maldito —digo entre dientes.

— No me juzgue tan a la ligera mi amigo —astutamente, se aleja cuando escucha unos pasos por el enorme pasillo del estacionamiento— seré bueno contigo —me guiña un ojo— lo liberaré de su conciencia, le daré un margen de duda… ¡piénselo! —lo dice tan seguro de que no hay salida para mí, de que ya todo está dicho, tan sólo quiere regodearse en su plan y verme rendido— mi niña estará feliz de verlo, mañana ella estará en casa… lo estaré esperando señor presidente… ¿te gusta el bourbon? ¿no es así?

Se aleja, mi cuerpo está paralizado ante el horror y ante la tentación puesta ante mí, Charlie Swan camina tan seguro de todo, mientras que bajo mis pies el mundo se abre para tragarme.

¿Y qué pasaría si digo que sí?

¿Y si quiero ese futuro sucio, egoísta y perverso?

¿Y si decido que Isabella Swan sea para mí?

¡Dios! quiero agotarla a puro sexo y bebérmela…

Quiero saber hasta dónde mi deseo por ella es más grande que mi ambición de tocarla y absorber su alma joven y salvaje…

Quiero saber si un hombre como yo puede amar a una mujer más allá de que la agote, quiero saber si puedo amar de manera autentica hasta olvidarme de mi.

Quiero eso… quiero el cielo y quiero el infierno, y mi deseo es tan enorme que tengo la excitación hasta de pasar por encima de la misma Isabella, porque he descubierto a su lado, que amar no es cuestión de dos, amar es un sentir egoísta que sólo vive para regodearse en sí mismo… la quiero a ella y estoy en ese punto en que no me importa si ella no.

La quiero a ella.

Mi padre y Jasper me esperan en la oficina, toda mi gente ha calmado el escándalo y para regocijo de todos, mi nombre es parte ahora de los noticieros que me ven como un hombre que sacrificó su futuro político por la seguridad de unos niños drogados.

Soy el nuevo hombre.

Y la consigna es el nuevo eslogan que los jefes de prensa desean acuñar para mi próxima campaña política.

Pero no siento nada.

No quiero nada.

Mi padre, mi abogado y quizás único amigo no representan nada, soy un hombre solitario, un hombre que tiene un vacio en su alma, un hombre sucio, dañado, corrompido y enamorado.

Y si, la tentación corre por mis venas.

Puedo decir que si, sólo es una palabra, una sola.

Si.

Si.

Si.

Pero, no puedo… no puedo… porque mi amor por ella es tan grande que supera mi egoísmo.

Porque al final hay un sentimiento mucho más grande que mi amor por Isabella Swan.

Quiero salvarla.

Salvarla de mí.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**

**A todas las chicas que leen esto y dejan comentarios, que son lectoras fantasmas un millón de gracias, después de varios años en esto saben que intento ser responsable con mis historia, pero a veces la vida real es muy agotadora y la salud de la Sacho le juega malas pasadas, pero aquí estoy al pie del cañón.**

**Esta historia quizás tenga dos o quizás tres capítulos más, mil y mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí con una historia que debía ser contada de esta manera. Gracias a todas, ojala pudiera nombrarlas y decirles que a aquellas que siempre están acompañándome son muy importantes para mí, no para la Sacho contadora de historias sino para la persona que está tras ella, a cada una un abrazo y un beso por no permitir que decaiga.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Los personajes le pertenece a Meyer.**_

**Pretty Baby **

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

_Edward Anthony Cullen pertenece a una familia de gran abolengo político, parece destinado a triunfar, todo en él grita victoria, es fácil entender el por qué su camino hacia el poder ya está trazado. Sin embargo hay un pregunta tácita que esta columnista se hace sobre este hombre que con su carisma y su inteligencia tiene todo ya ganado ¿Edward Cullen siente realmente el llamado del poder? o ¿simplemente cumple con llenar las expectativas de una familia que ve en él la continuación de una extirpe política?_

Oh, Bella.

Bella, niña inteligente, a pesar de tus quince años tuviste instinto para entender lo que yo escondía detrás de mi fachada de hombre impecable y sin mancha.

Bella, que desde sus fotos de su Facebook me sonríe coquetamente y, me deleita como un pervertido sin esperanza con sus imágenes.

Oh, mi Bella, quiero borrar de mi mente la mirada opaca de la madrugada, busco ese brillo que sé que has perdido, estúpidamente deseo reencontrarme con la chica lista y sin culpa que eras antes del accidente.

Mi chica lollipop y Pepsi Cola —en unos años no las beberás más, estarás demasiado ocupada contando las calorías de un solo trago de gaseosa— temo que cuando vuelvas a mirarte al espejo solo escuches los chirridos hechos por el hierro estrujado, las voces que gritan y un te amo de un novio adolescente que se pierde en el abismo.

_Mr. Cullen responde como un político profesional, se sabe todas las reglas de juego y entiende que para ganar debe representar el papel del hombre que está dispuesto a llevar a nuestro país a un nuevo horizonte, donde la corrupción y la mediocridad de los últimos gobiernos no sean lo que lo representen ¿es realmente ese hombre? ¿tiene ideas innovadoras que hagan que la próxima generación vaya con los ojos cerrados hacia él?… Edward Cullen cumple con todos los requisitos sin embargo parece perderse en discursos viejos, ya dichos, en manera de ver la política que no han llevado a ninguna parte a su partido y es quizás un hombre que no está en consonancia con el espíritu de la juventud, que aun cree que América es el gran imperio y que debe seguir los caminos ya trazados por hombres viejos que siguen intentando mantener la imagen de un poder basado en la prepotencia y en el derramamiento de sangre para continuar con políticas que han hecho de nuestro país el imperio de los idiotas._

¡Dios!

Quince años de edad y tu crueldad es capaz de darme una visión total de lo que en realidad soy: un títere.

Un hombre sin ideales, un mal actor representando un personaje por el cual ni siquiera tengo interés… una mala copia de mi padre.

¿Es eso lo que viste, Isabella Swan? ¿Soy esto para ti?

Sonrío frente a la luz del computador, doy un clic e imprimo el artículo que ella escribió sobre mí para su escuela. Sus palabras son fuego, son dardos que llegan hasta mi mente y me hacen comprender como diez años tratando de ser lo que Carlisle Cullen desea ha sido una completa farsa.

Comprendo lo que Bella es para mí, es la voz dura, sin concesiones y repleta de dureza que yo necesitaba para despertar, ella me ha dado el empujón que yo necesitaba, me ha salvado de ser un hipócrita, me ha salvado de ser un idiota que corre desesperadamente hacia la aprobación de mi padre que solo llegará si asiento sin preguntar sobre la vida que él ha trazado para mí.

Bella Swan me ha dado la libertad para decir ¡a la mierda todo!

Estoy frente a la casa en Beverly Hill de Charlie Swan, mi garganta arde y mi cuerpo está en tensión, es la primera vez en quince años que siento este vértigo ante lo inesperado, estoy en las grandes playas de Australia y la olas vienen con toda la fuerza y solo quiero sentir el agua fría y la adrenalina de creer que voy a morir en medio segundo.

Conduzco hasta la entrada de la enorme mansión, la puerta principal se abre y una mujer morena me abre y finge una sonrisa, me fijo en ella y comprendo que es inmigrante y que trabaja para el tiburón sin seguro y casi esclavizada por una mujer ignorante como Renée y para un hombre como Charlie Swan que piensa que dándole trabajo hace una gran obra de caridad ¡ja! Una carcajada cínica interna emito, y esta gente era mi carta de presentación política ¡qué gran farsa! Si tan siquiera ellos y sus problemas me importaban solo eran unos índices en un papel para dar mis grandes discursos.

Conozco la casa, la mujer me dice algo en un inglés mal pronunciado y escasamente entiendo que el señor y la señora están esperándome en la piscina.

Nada ha pasado en sus vidas, no hay dos chicos muertos, no existe la pobre polilla de Alice Brandon que quedará lisiada de por vida, o Rosalie Hale a quien le espera años de fármacos y una tarjeta de crédito de millones de dólares para así calmar su soledad de hija de gente que le importa un carajo que ella exista.

No, aquí no ha pasado nada.

Y en una habitación un piso más arriba está la niña de mis sueños que aún no tienen conciencia del juego en que su mundo la atrapa.

Y allí, sentados están los padres.

Renée está en un pequeños bikinis blancos, es tan perfecta que me horroriza, su belleza es tan perfecta que parece ser una muñeca que escasamente respira.

Charlie, está a su lado, no la mira, ahora veo, nunca la mira realmente, siempre está sordo ante ella, Renée existe como existe un jarrón muy lujoso, pero que no tiene la menor importancia, solo está para ocupar un lugar y ser admirado.

Ella bebe una caipiriña, él bebe, parece algo más fuerte, tiene sus lentes oscuros, está desabotonado y deja ver su barriga bonachona y de hombre vulgar… es la pareja perfecta.

Llevo mi sonrisa en mi cara, sé lo que voy a hacer.

El hombre se levanta, su rostro me da nauseas, está tan seguro de sí mismo que no cuenta con que yo pueda decir que no.

Debe ser divertido para él creer que tiene mis bolas entre sus manos.

— ¡Mi amigo!

Se levanta de su silla, no atina a abotonarse su ridícula camisa y en su mano tiene una copa de bourbon.

No lo pienso.

Estoy harto de pensar, harto de analizarlo todo… si, allí viene la enorme ola y Edward Cullen cabalga sobre ella.

Empuño mi mano y lo golpeo directamente a su mandíbula.

El maldito tiburón cae pesadamente en las orillas de la piscina, Renée emite un chillido borracho y me paro en la mano del hombre que sangra por su boca prolíficamente.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, maldito hijo de perra?

Oh, si… si, la ola está en lo más alto y me siento bien… ¡muy bien!

— Nunca vuelvas a amenazarme Charles Swan, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra nunca más, maldito seas.

Escupe sangre y algunas gotas caen en mi camisa, la ironía no cesa, dos días antes era la sangre de su hija que machaba mi ropa, la sangre que es la misma de este perro y que sin embargo es tan amada por mí.

— No entiendo, Edward.

Lo levanto del suelo y lo tomo por el cuello de su estúpida camisa de miles de dólares.

— ¿Qué no entiendes, Charlie? . No pienses que vas a tenerme con tu hija.

La esposa se acerca y tambalea a mi lado, su rostro parece venir a la luz, y por primera vez tiene vida.

— ¿De qué está hablando, Charlie?

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿Edward? —la mujer pregunta parpadeando maniáticamente.

— Tu esposo me ofreció a tu hija como garantía, me la vendió.

— ¡La deseas, estúpido! —trata de zafarse de mi mano, pero no lo permito, lo sacudo como si fuese un bolsa de papas— es un buen trato.

— ¡Dios, Charlie!

Escuchó el sollozo de Renée.

— Siempre creí que era un desgraciado, pero esto es demasiado, demasiado.

— Es un buen trato ¿no entiendes, mujer? Si nuestra niña folla con él todos mis malditos problemas se acabaran, todos nuestros problemas se acabaran, y tu seguirás teniendo tu vida de lujos y de despilfarro, no me vengas ahora con reclamos, lo necesitamos, no puedes decir que no, Edward, no puedes, haré de tu vida un infierno, el escándalo será tu muerte.

— No tienes nada, no tienes nada Charlie, no ha habido nada entre tu hija y yo, no hay nada, porque entre Bella y yo jamás ha habido nada.

— ¡La quieres!

Un rugido emito desde mis entrañas, él no tiene derecho a saber, mi amor, mi pasión, mi deseo, mi obsesión y mi perversión por su hija son tesoros que me pertenecen y él nunca será dueño de ellos.

— Es tu mierda, Charlie —mi rostro es frío, duro como el hierro, estoy sobre la enorme cresta y abarco el horizonte azul del mar enorme que no tiene fin— tu mierda, te lo imaginaste todo ¿crees que podrás contra mi padre? ¿Contra Carlisle Cullen o contra mí?

— Puedo con todo Edward he jodido mejores reputaciones que la tuya, voy a poner tu carrera política en la picota pública, no me tientes —trata de sonreír, sus dientes tienen sangre y es la imagen viva de quien representa, un tiburón— vamos Eddie, son siete años, siete y tendrás a mi hija, lo veo en ti —es más bajo que yo pero me enfrenta cara a cara—lo veo en ti, huelo tu obsesión por mi bebé, puedo ver en la cara de los hombres qué es lo que desean… lo veo en ti, mi amigo.

Renée está llorando.

El maldito ríe descaradamente.

Levanto mi cara, la ola se levanta un poco más y estoy a punto de tocar el sol.

Suelto el cuello de su camisa, los ojos de él brillan como si fuese un animal que entierra sus colmillos en su comida.

Levanto mi mano.

Arde.

El sol.

Y asiento un nuevo golpe en su cara tan fuerte para que Charlie Swan caiga rudamente en la piscina, haciendo un sonido de algo pesado que se hunde en el agua.

— Ojalá esté muerto —escuché a Renée mascullar entre dientes— ¡ojala estés muerto Charlie! —gritó con fuerza.

Doy un paso atrás, Charlie sale a la superficie, trata de llenar con oxigeno sus pulmones, ahora la sangre no es tímida en él.

— ¡Voy a joderte Edward Cullen! ¡Voy a joderte! —da golpes sobre el agua, es metafórico, su amenaza no llegará muy lejos, sabe que tiene todas las de perder.

— No, tú estás jodido Charlie, tú lo estás, al final la cárcel te espera, el FBI te tiene de los huevos, no eres nada.

— No serás senador ¡te lo juro! —camino hacia la casa, escucho como grita y su voz rasposa es como un metal rastrillado sobre el asfalto— ¡Eres una farsa! ¡Una puta farsa! Y no tendrás a mi hija ¡jamás! ¡Voy a acabar contigo Edward Cullen, voy a acabar contigo! Estas acabado.

Paro mi marcha desesperada. La ola ha bajado. Estoy de nuevo en el mar tranquilo… he vencido la ola. Me volteo.

— No me importa, Charlie Swan… no estoy bajo tu poder, no lo estoy.

Y corro hacia el segundo piso, la voz de Renée se escucha en la piscina, finalmente la mujer ebria y con espíritu de plástico amenaza a su esposo.

— ¡Cállate Charlie! ¡Eres un hijo de perra! ¡Cállate ya o te juro que yo misma pondré en conocimiento a la policía toda tu porquería! ¡Cállate de una buena vez!

Si, no me siento tan solo en esta cruzada.

El segundo piso está en silencio. Es color rosa suave, una linda casa de muñecas donde vive Isabella Swan en su perfecta farsa de hija que importa. Solo hay una habitación en aquel piso, es al final y está medio abierta, no dudo en ir hacia allá, es lo más cerca que he estado de su mundo, pero ahora no pienso en eso, ya no puedo, no puedo ir hacia esos momentos de sueño donde soy parte de las cosas que importan para ella, ya no… mi momento de soñar se ha ido.

Mi egoísmo también.

Esta recostada en su cama, el vendaje cubre la mitad de su cara, desde aquí no ha escuchado nada de lo que ha ocurrido en la piscina, doy gracias por eso.

El sonido de mis pasos la despiertan de un sueño que sé que no es tranquilo, sus ojos marrones tratan de entender porque estoy en su cuarto, hay algo opaco en su mirada.

— ¿Mr. B?... ¿Edward?—se yergue un poco en su cama, todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo cae sobre su brazo derecho, ya no es aquella nena liviana que retaba el aire, ha cambiado, y el monstruo que habita en mi siente furia porque la realidad se la ha llevado para siempre.

Ese monstruo que en este momento hará algo para enterrar para siempre a la niña que es todo fuego y deseo profundo, salvándola a ella, dejo que lo que amo de Bella Swan muera.

— Shiiisss —pongo un dedo en su boca— estoy aquí pequeña, no hables, no hables, solo escúchame —saco de mi bolsillo el artículo que ella escribió sobre mi— esto, esto eres tú, nena, no dejes que nadie te diga qué hacer, no dejes que nadie diga que tiene poder sobre ti, Isabella Swan —pongo mi mano sobre su pecho, cuánto tiempo deseando tocarla y ahora solo deseo que ella escuche cada una de mis palabras— ¡ten alma! Es lo único que te va ayudar ¡ten alma! Llora por tus amigos Bella, llora por lo que dejaste atrás, llora nena, porque después no podrás, el mundo no te dejará hacerlo… llora, por todos, por ti, linda —una solitaria lágrima se asomo en su rostro— eso es, puedes ser mejor, puedes ser mejor, todos te han hecho creer que no puedes, pero lo eres, aquí —y puse el papel en su cara— me dices que tienes algo que debe ser salvado nena ¡sálvate! ¡sálvate, Isabella Swan! Estás en el precipicio y todos quieren que caigas Bella, todos, solo te tienes a ti misma, eres tú, solo tú, linda —tomo sus manos y las llevo hasta mi pecho, son tan pequeñas que parece que fuesen a ser fracturadas por las mías, todo yo soy fervor, pasión, por primera vez en mi vida quiero insuflar a alguien a ser libre, no soy el político que habla frente a multitudes, soy el hombre que intenta salvar a alguien, intentó hacer algo digno de mi… intento no ganarme el cielo, intento ganar mi respeto— huye Isabella… corre lejos. Cuando puedas, sal de este mundo, huye y sé la chica que escribió este artículo sobre un hombre hipócrita ¡sálvate cariño! ¡Prométemelo! ¡hazlo! ¡hazlo! —doy un grito contenido.

Ella deja de respirar por un segundo, nos miramos fijamente, todo se detiene… ella me ha escuchado.

— Lo prometo —las lágrimas salen tímidamente por sus ojos— no seré mala nunca más.

— No —doy un beso en su frente— no fuiste mala, solo eres joven, solo fuiste joven.

Un estruendo se escucha desde la puerta.

— Quita tus sucias manos de mi hija —Charlie, el padre del año hace su arribo— ¡fuera de mi casa!

No aparto mis manos de las de Isabella.

— Adiós, Bella —sonrío y me doy tiempo para algo de ternura— ¡Adiós!

No beso sus manos diminutas de muñeca , me muero por hacerlo, pero me detengo, es hora de detener esta locura, es hora de contener cada palpito y cada deseo que ella me convoca… es hora de irme, si ella ha crecido, yo también debo hacerlo.

Es hora de que ella entienda que debe salvarse.

Es hora de entender que yo debo perder.

Me levanto, sus brazos se extienden dejándome vacío de ella.

— ¿Lo veré pronto, Edward?

Sonrío, no, no me verá más.

Charlie esta empapado, su labio hinchado y su nariz fracturada.

— ¿Por qué no le explicas a tu hija que te ha pasado, Charlie? —hago una mueca y lo reto—¿quieres que le cuente de tu pequeño trato? No es una tonta como crees.

— ¡Fuera de mi casa!

Me pongo frente a él. Charlie se aparta dejándome libre el paso

— Tienes poco tiempo Charlie Swan, poco tiempo antes que ella te odie, sabes que lo hará.

Y me marcho.

No miro atrás.

Dejo mi corazón en estado latente.

Me siento liviano, cansado, medio muerto, quiero dormir en la playa como lo hacía cuando tenía veintidós, quiero dejarme ir y no pensar en el mañana.

Me siento libre aunque sé que no lo seré nunca.

He dejado ir mis sueños.

Es el último escalón que cada hombre emprende hacia la vejez y hacia la muerte.

Mi padre me presiona, sabe que ya no le pertenezco, intento no ahogarme e intento no correr de nuevo hacia Isabella Swan, solo el diablo sabe que hay noches en que el número del teléfono de Charlie Swan ilumina mis pupilas.

Tania es mi recodo de cordura, la beso y le hago el amor intentado hacer que ella arranque mi piel y no me queme el recuerdo de una niña pájaro multicolor que se ha ido lejos con su madre quien se ha separado de su padre. La arrastro hacia mi añoranza y le hago creer que cada beso es para ella, una noche le arranco el sí y me caso con Tania Denali.

Criminal.

Días después, con unas fotos arrugadas imprimidas desde su Facebook, veo por última vez a Isabella Swan, la chica de escuela católica vestida de porrista, abrazada a sus amigos.

_Quizás la amé porque ella me hizo sentir que puedo ser otra cosa diferente._

_La amo porque, a pesar de ser fantasía, es mi contacto con algo más profundo._

_La amo porque es el último aire de juventud._

Veo a aquellos niños que la rodean, pero sobre todo la veo a ella… todos son en el papel niños trágicos, niños nacidos en un mundo que ya no los comprende, niños vampiros que chupan el mundo intentando recuperar algo que no saben que han perdido.

La inocencia.

Niños de padres indolentes, niños que el mundo arrastra hacia la soledad y a las carreteras vacías para estrellarse y caer en el abismo.

Pobres niños idiotas que no entienden que después ya no hay vuelta atrás, y que es cuando viejos que entendemos que ser niños es el regalo que el tiempo nos da.

Demasiado rápido… demasiado pronto… demasiada hambre.

Arrugo la foto y la llevo a mi boca, la beso y digo adiós.

_Adiós nena…_

Tomo el papel, y lo hecho al fuego… veo como éste se quema y me hipnotizan las llamas.

Algo me pasa… no me sorprende, estoy llorando… lloro por mi… por mi vida, porque ser este hombre es mi gran sacrificio… porque a pesar de que soy este hombre políticamente correcto, no soy feliz, porque ella puso mi mundo de cabeza y después ya no hubo salvación.

Y antes que el fuego consuma las fotos, me doy este momento para mí.

Abro mi boca y digo una palabra: Isabella.

Sí, porque soy libre de todo, pero no soy libre de ella.

No lo seré jamás.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**

**Gracias chicas, es el último capítulo, habrá epilogo, se los dije, tragedia, no la muerte de los protagonistas, pero el dolor de entender que a veces amar a alguien es un campo minado sin recompensa al final del camino.**

**Una pequeña aventurilla, pronto volveré con mis otras historias, gracias.**


	22. Epílogo

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

**PRETTY BABY **

**EPILOGO**

* * *

— ¿Me recuerda?

Una simple pregunta y en milésimas de segundos repaso toda mi vida con ella.

Isabella Swan.

¿Que si te recuerdo? ¿Me creerías si te digo que es lo único que he tenido para seguir viviendo?

Bella, mi niña Lollipop, mi sílfides sin alas.

Miro su rostro perfecto y una sensación de paz me embarga, sigue siendo tan hermosa aunque ahora sus finos rasgos hablan más de una mujer que de aquella pequeña.

Nunca quise buscarte, nunca quise saber pero, verte frente a mí es una experiencia revelada, eres un espejo misterioso, me veo en ti y dejo que una luminiscencia invada mi mente, es una farola del tamaño del sol que en un momento cuántico me da la oportunidad de ver a Edward Cullen de hace siete años: hombre en el abismo, perdido, siguiendo los pasos de un destino que siempre odió… hombre derrotado y nostálgico por un chico de surf que vivía suspendido y feliz sobre el mar…

Siete años... y toda mi vida es trastocada, siete años… y la veo.

Me levanto de mi escritorio y voy hacia ella, me sorprende que mis pasos sean leves y tranquilos, voy hacia Isabella sonriendo feliz… ¿Feliz? Si, feliz y sin la carga de años atrás. Me libera el hecho de que ella ya no es una niña y que yo no tengo un destino forzado que cumplir. Estoy reconciliándome con mis años y con esta vida mía. Necesito este momento de paz… ¡Sí! voy a detenerme y sabe quien soy después de tantos años.

— ¡Por supuesto que te recuerdo, linda!

La abrazo con ternura, me estremezco con su tibieza, ella me abraza con fuerza, nos quedamos por un momento así; somos ella y yo, somos dos personas que se conocieron en un tiempo y a destiempo pero, que se alegran en un reencuentro.

— Siempre fuiste tan alto, Míster B.

Sus ojos siguen siendo picaros, pero sin aquella arrogancia maliciosa y todo poderosa de antes, ahora —increíble e irónicamente— son puros.

— Lo que pasa, Bella —doy un toque sobre su nariz— tú eres muy pequeña.

Se sonroja. Muerde sus labios y es tan ella que parece ser la imagen que retengo por siete años en mis pupilas.

Mi chica Lollipop y viento, mi niña pájaro multicolor.

¿Quién eres ahora?

¿Qué alquimia misteriosa hace que tengas tu belleza intacta y que, a pesar de lo vivido, mantengas tu inocencia?

Sigues fascinándome, pequeña mía, sigues provocándome y llenándome de incógnitas.

Y me siento tan vivo que mi corazón enloquece y se convierte en un satélite que orbita alrededor de la pasión que me sofoca.

Me alejo de ella un poco, doy un recorrido por su figura, ya su cuerpo ha tomado la forma completa de una mujer, está repleta de curvas en los lugares correctos, su piel sigue siendo tan blanca y con ese tono durazno que me tentaba; sin embargo, su rostro está más lleno y su cabello, un poco más corto, le da un aspecto intelectual. La cicatriz es mínima, hay que ser observador para poder verla.

La veo llevarse la mano a ella y mirarme tímida desde sus increíbles pestañas.

— ¿Se nota mucho, Edward?

— No, claro que no, linda.

Se queda en silencio. Antes, su juventud llenaba los espacios como si fuese ráfagas de luz que se disparaban por todas partes, ahora… es leve y profunda. Ella misma es la luz que besa y se adhiere a su piel. Si, Bella Swan es toda aurea.

— Nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias, por todo, por todo, Mr. Cullen.

La llevo hacia la silla que está frente a mi escritorio, con la yema de mis dedos rozo la pretina de su falda negra, un torbellino de imágenes bombardean mi cabeza, ya no es la nenita de colegio, ni la porrista, ya no es la chica de short cortos y ropa desenfadada, es una mujer a punto de ser abogada y luce como tal.

¡Qué melancolía!

Niñas del mundo con la belleza y el poder que da el tener pocos años, ese momento único en el tiempo en que pueden ser lo que quieran y la frescura es su más grande adorno.

— No tienes que darme las gracias, preciosa.

Me siento frente a ella, mi pecho se oprime, sigo estando tan lejos de su vida, hay un territorio escarpado entre ella y yo que no me permito caminar, tengo pánico… son todos los prejuicios que me separan de su vida.

Isabella Swan eres un espejo de mi realidad. Te amé por mostrarme cuan débil era y te amé por darme voluntad, fuerza y valor. Te amé porque tu amor desafortunado rompió las cadenas que me unían a mi padre. Te amé porque, siendo la decepción de Carlisle Cullen, pude finalmente ser un hombre libre y a pesar de eso, papá y yo pudimos volver a conocernos caminando por la senda del desencanto y encontrarnos en la esencia significativa de ser padre e hijo ¡Ay, papá! Moriste sabiendo que me amaba a pesar de… yo te vi morir sabiendo que lo amaba a pesar de…

— ¡Claro que sí! —salta en su silla un poco, su pecho revuela emocionado— ¡salvaste mi vida, me salvaste de todo!

— No te salve de nada, Bella.

Fuiste tú la que me salvó.

¿Me salvó? Respiro, parpadeo y recorro mi oficina… sigo aquí, ella me salvó y sigo aquí, traicionando mi libertad por el poder del dinero… ¿Me salvó? y mis últimos seis años de vida me parecen terribles, fui libre, fui libre y me estanqué en un bufet de abogados porque creí que no era posible seguir… ¿Para que todo el dolor y la redención si aún así siento que todo está perdido? alguien abrió mi jaula, y yo conscientemente me encerré en otra, al perderla a ella, gane espacio con mis alas, pero al no tenerla hizo que el gran aliciente para volar se esfumara.

— ¡Era tan tonta! ¡tan destructiva!

— Por favor, Isabella, eras joven, no te sientas culpable por haberlo sido, cariño.

Ella cierra su boca tercamente y mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro negando mis palabras. Me conmueve, no puedo quedarme en esta posición y ver su pena, voy hacia ella, muy cerca, me siento en las esquinas de mi escritorio y tomo su cara.

Me quema como antes. Sigo deseando devorarla y hundirme en su cuerpo. Bella Swan es un fuego que no cesa. Pero ahora hay un ingrediente nuevo en mi amor: quiero sentirme maravillado ante el misterioso proceso de verla progresar.

Es una vuelta de tuerca, es la dinámica del amor verdadero, es la tragedia de amar y ser muy feliz haciéndolo en silencio. Aunque mi garganta quiera ser el eco de lo que grita mi alma.

— Alice no volvió a caminar ¿sabías? Me odia, me odia, quise volver a ser su amiga y ella me culpa por todo —comienza a gimotear— y sé que es verdad, ella me dijo ese día que no jugara con Riley, teníamos tarea, mucha tarea, y yo sólo quería… sólo quería —limpio una solitaria lágrima que cae por su mejilla— Rosalie, no volví a saber de ella después de eso, ahora sólo la veo en televisión —sí, es una socialitè, lo último que se supo de ella es que descansaba en una villa en Suiza, es decir en palabras reales en un centro de rehabilitación— Emmett…y Riley —esconde su cara en mis manos— yo no lo amaba, no lo amaba.

Voy con ella por esa senda de malos recuerdos.

Hay soledad y amargura, hay culpa y deseo de volver el tiempo para así hacer las cosas bien ¿Cómo decirle que la vida es ensayo y error? y que el tiempo no tiene tiempo para darnos perfección.

Observo su rostro, cada mínimo detalle, el silencio retoma entre los dos, hay una profundidad entre ambos, dos personas que convergen en un momento de reconocimiento.

Mi nínfula perfecta.

Mi extraordinario sueño de juventud.

Mi estrella lejana. La confrontación con la existencia misma, mi veneno amoroso, mi perfecta espina, el reflejo de lo imposible.

— Deja que todo pase Bella, deja que todo pase.

— ¿Voy a dejar de sentirme mal? —pregunta y el tono de su voz está lleno de esperanza.

Ella depende de que un hombre viejo le diga que hay oportunidad de redención ¿La hay? ¡Por supuesto!... La mía está frente a mí en este momento.

— Te lo prometo, pequeña, naciste para ser mejor, yo lo veo en ti, lo veo.

Toma mi mano y la besa y su boca sobre mi piel es el roce de una paloma suave y leve, es la caricia de un pétalo de rosa.

Mi amor por ella sangra como siempre, es un río que recorre su cauce apasionadamente y que a la vez sostiene todo mi ser, vivo por Isabella Swan y le doy gracias por darle a mi vida una belleza que no creí posible, me siento hermoso por amar así en un mundo donde amar sin remedio es una utopía. Tomo mi pañuelo y limpió sus lágrimas, le ofrezco algo de tomar y ella sube sus hombros divertidamente.

— ¿Pepsi?

Soltamos la carcajada.

— Me conoces, Míster B.

¡Oh! no como yo quisiera.

Pero callo. Nos hundimos en una conversación tranquila, pero llena de profundos significados. Estudió derecho, la mejor de su clase, me cuenta que su madre ahora hace trabajo social en la ciudad, que quiere volver a la universidad y que asiste a Alcohólicos Anónimos.

Descubro que está en proceso de amar a su madre… por primera vez.

Me cuenta que su padre está en prisión por sus vínculos con la mafia ha, intentado escribirle pero está decepcionada… no sabrá jamás que Charlie intentó chantajearme con miles de amenazas y que esto lo terminó de hundir pues yo era su carta a la seguridad de que jamás lo tocara.

Mi padre era un viejo chacal… unas noches antes de que muriera, le conté sobre mi amor desgraciado recostado a un lado de su cama de hospital, no me dijo nada, sólo me escuchó, a la semana vi como Charlie Swan era llevado a prisión, en vivo y en directo, y entendí que Carlisle hizo su último esfuerzo como hombre de poder para liberarme de su amenaza. Nos liberó a ella y a mí.

— Yo lo amaba, lo amo aún, pero es un hombre perverso, siempre lo supe, no es bueno que un padre diga a todo si, Edward, no es bueno, eso quiere decir que es indiferente, me decía que si, porque en realidad yo no le importaba… un no a veces hace la diferencia.

Mi padre dijo tantos noes en su vida para conmigo ¿Cómo he de rendirte tributo Carlisle, viejo chacal? ¿Por qué esta niña me muestra en una simple frase el poder de tus silencios? Y pienso en mi hija, mi pequeña niña de cabellos rojos, que en navidad recibía miles de regalos y jamás un abrazo de su padre. ¿Recital el viernes? Allí estaré Kate, allí estaré.

Mi oficina es risa y calor, me como su presencia, sigue siendo un cascabel de malicia y buen humor, cejas levantadas y guiños graciosos.

Quiere trabajar conmigo.

Dice que puedo enseñarle, le contesto que soy un abogado de estrellas de cine, ella me rebate que soy mucho más.

— _Pudiste ser presidente, Edward._

— _Pude cariño, pero no de la manera correcta._

— _Y eso te hace tener más valor ante todos, en la universidad hubo un debate sobre ti, Míster Cullen, ante todos el hecho de que renunciaras con el poder asegurado nos hizo tener a todos esperanza, un buen hombre… yo lo sabía, desde que te conocí lo supe._

Siete años de mi vida y todo vuelve a ese punto donde el aire es aire y donde nada me aprisiona. Soy ese hombre que devora la juventud que sólo se obtiene por contagio. Soy un hombre que ama. Toma su bolso, dilato el hecho de que tenga que irse, pero como siempre, en la dinámica de Edward Cullen mayor veintitrés años y Bella Swan veintitrés años menor hay distancias de mundos y experiencias.

— Mañana entonces, Míster B —me ofrece su mano que acompaña de un gesto profundo y sensual.

— Hasta mañana, señorita Swan.

— Será un placer trabajar con usted.

Para mí será lo que siempre ha sido cuando estoy contigo, hierro que se funde en cada poro… este derretirme con cada exhalación.

Acorta la distancia entre nosotros. Se pone de puntillas y besa mi mejilla y el mundo retumba en mi vientre.

— ¡Perdóname, Edward!… ¡perdóname!

Mi cuerpo se pone rígido, mi corazón bombea energía y kilos de miedo.

Ella se aleja.

Voltea hacia mí.

Me siento desnudo… desnudo ante aquellos ojos que me auscultan y me conocen.

De pronto no estoy tan solo en mi soledad.

Hago contacto, un clic con Bella Swan.

Lo sabe… lo supo siempre.

Desde el primer día entendió que la amaba.

— Siempre vi cómo me mirabas, Edward, solo que era una niña jugando con el mundo

Ahogo un gemido, y cada musculo de mi duele, tiemblo vulnerable ante cada palabra.

Levanto mi rostro hacia ella.

— Yo no solo te miraba Bella Swan… yo te amaba.

Y es como si las toneladas de espinas que punzan mi piel me abandonaran ¡lo dije! y es un acto liberador y a la vez un acto de riesgo y pavor.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Y?

La pregunta mínima conlleva esperanza… un pie puesto hacia el vacío. Es un segundo y todo lo que soy se sostiene en él.

Abre la puerta, su mano sostiene el pomo de ésta.

— Es hora que yo te miré a ti, Edward.

Y sale de mi oficina dejando la estela de su perfume… y mi alma enloquecida se va tras ella. Bella Swan… es el revólver que coloco en mi sien y aunque sea un día de mi vida… un solo día viviré para amarla, así validaré quien soy… todo valdrá la pena ¡absolutamente todo!

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**

**Gracias por el acompañamiento, el resto queda en la imaginación de todas. A Mis lectoras besos y abrazos.**

**Ahora con permiso me voy para Inglaterra con el bastardo, chaolin.**


End file.
